


Searching for a place to stay

by AnnSnape



Series: A place - Home. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asshole Derek Hale, Dead Kate Argent, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Family Drama, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Peter Hale, Human Erica Reyes, M/M, Magical Realism, Magical Stiles Stilinski, McCall Pack, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Native American/First Nations Culture, Peter Has Feelings, Sane Peter, Sane Peter Hale, Scott is a Bad Friend, Slow Build Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stilinski Family Feels, True Alpha Scott McCall, Werewolf Boyd, Witchcraft, at the end of this work, i guess, like in the first chapter, like the wolf as an animal, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 49,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: Stiles feels out of place and searches for his purpose in life. His "friends" doesn´t make it easier. A certain Creeperwolf doesn´t approve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow burn for Steter, Stiles is 16/17 now and he hates Peter. So no underage actions here, but it will be endgame. 
> 
> I hope you like the first one x

His claws are at her throat while Kates wild eyes searching for any way out of this situation. But this time help is too late. Allison is standing in front of them, pleading Peter not to do it but on the other side, she is still terrorised with the information what Kate did to the Hale family. Peter smells Kates neck and smiles when he detects fear.  
  
Peter remembers the helpless cries of his long-dead family, he fells the violent pulled out strings from his dead pack, only left are some broken strings leading to Derek. But broken is the key word here, even Derek hates Peter now. Peter never wanted to kill Laura, why the hell should he? But he did it and he wasn´t proud of it. He never truly remembered doing it and wasn´t fond of the idea of trying to. So, he accepted the fact and moved on, the only thing he could do. He was crazy enough. Everything would never have happened if Kate wasn´t alive and that was Peters main goal before he could ever think about the rest of his life. She must die, and he has to do it or he would never be free.  
  
He slides his fingers over Kates flesh before cutting deep into it, feeling the warm blood dripping down his hand and hearing screams which weren't his. Slowly he feels the dark fog leaving his mind, letting him fall into a state of exhaustion. Kate falls to the ground, bleeding out. Peter stands there until her heart stops beating and let Allison kneel on the ground beside her Aunt. He feels no guilt or shame; the killer of his family was dead herself. The goal reached.  
  
He walks out of the building and looks in the sky, Peter feels like he is seeing again for a long time and is fascinated with the stars. He only looks back down when a sweet scent meets his nose, a skinny boy stands in front of him with determination filling up his eyes. He throws something, Peter catches it and his arm is on fire. Peter hears the screams again, his sister, his wife, his children, his pack. He is sure, if Derek hadn´t killed him, he would have cried. 

-

Peters body feels unreal, a bit floaty. It smells like wolfsbane (which hurts a bit), sage and other smells he can´t make out around him. He feels magic surrounding him, binding him to his body. Without the energy he would leave his body again, so he tries to hold on to it. He hears singing and a howl before his own eyes flash in a bright yellow.  
  
It takes a few breaths before he is sure it is safe to relax a bit. Peter feels his body being heavy and… just dirty. Fresh air in his lugs makes him feel clean and he opens his eyes. He lays on the dirty wood ground, candles stand strong near him. His head feels dizzy still, so he closes his eyes again and feels warm hands touching his head lightly. The hands stroking dirt off his forehead, “Welcome back, Sweetie.” A female voice says quietly but amused. Definitely proud of her making and Peter hums in agreement.  
  
Peter hears footsteps behind the woman and then a man saying, “Let me bring him to the house so you can clean up here.”  
“I´ll be quick.”, she says and Peter feels strong hands lifting him up from the earth and carrying him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are nice but comments are the best!
> 
> Please tell me how you like it so far x
> 
> Next Update: 4th Dec.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creating a pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter so we get where we need to be, the set up.  
> It is also the worst one I will write in this story, at least I think so. 
> 
> Also, I am really happy about the response from you guys. This was just 1 chapter with not even 1k words but this is just awesome. I am really motivated and want to thank everyone who has subscribed and shared kudos and wrote a comment. Thanks, x.

After Peters death, Beacon Hills becomes calm again and Stiles is very happy about it. He would have never believed it if someone would have told him that he loved the feeling of boredom. But here he is, sitting on his bed, playing a random video game BEFORE he does his homework and he is happy.  
  
These last months had been hell for Stiles and his best friend Scott. Scott, his buddy and brother for life became a real werewolf! At first, it was cool and everything but Stiles notices quickly that it wasn´t the case. Peter, the Alpha who had bit Scott was crazy as shit and killed Allison’s Aunt. Even if he had a pretty good reason for it and Stiles kind of is ok with what Peter did to her, it was terrifying. Awesome, but terrifying. Allison, now Scott´s girlfriend, is mourning with her family. Derek, the new Alpha, talked with Allison’s parents, Scott told him. Derek would not involve the legal force (Stiles dad) but the Argents, the werewolf hunters, must leave the new Hale-Pack in peace. Everyone agreed, and normality could emerge from the death ground.  
  
Stiles head is spinning around the events still but was happy that it was over. Scott is training with Derek now, to learn to control himself and his wolf side. Scott told Stiles that Derek and he went to Dr Deaton just to learn that the old vet was the Hale family druid. A druid was a person connected to nature and balance the wolf side of the pack with nature or something. It sounded great but Scott wasn´t very good explaining it.  
  
Stiles puts the controller out of his hand and turns off the tv. It was late enough, and he should start the essay his stupid economy teacher wants him to write, this time it is about how whales give birth. Stiles is halfway through it when he hears his window open, “Hey Scotty, what’s up buddy?” he says while turning around to find Derek standing in his room. They both staring at each other, Derek’s eyes are serious and kind of unpleased like he wants to be somewhere else.  
  
“I am asking you this because Scott thinks it is a good idea.”, Derek begins like he wants to defend himself. Stiles nods slowly and stretches out an “Okay” while waiting for Derek to continue.  
  
“Do you want to be a werewolf too?”, he asks. Stiles blinks multiple times. Seeing his best friend becoming a werewolf, helping him, surviving with him, is awesome but being one himself? He isn´t sure. His first instinct is telling him no. Stiles learned early in his life that he can trust his instincts, so he tells Derek, “No, but thanks, dude.”  
  
Stiles smiles friendly at Derek, not wanting to hurt his feeling or such. Derek huffs annoyed and mumbles an, “I knew it.”, and leaves with no other words. “Rude…”, Stiles tells himself before finishing his essay. Stop thinking about this weird visit.  
  
-  
  
“Dude, what the hell?”, Scott greets him the next day, standing in front of him and with Allison by his side. Stiles smiles, even though he doesn´t feel like it, “What?”.  
“Why did you say no to? …you know!”, Scott seems outraged. Allison touches his arm and he relaxes a bit, but not fully.  
“Scotty, it is my decision and I just don´t want to. I know it is cool and everything but… I know that is it nothing for me. Sorry.”, Stiles lay one arm around Scotts’ shoulder, “Just let’s go to class and forgot about it, okay?”  
Scott huffs annoyed, “I had to talk to Derek for about two hours before he considered asking you! I thought it would be cool to be in a pack together!”  
“Dude, I appreciate your work. Truly! But it isn´t for me and I can be pack without being a werewolf, right?” It doesn´t bother Stiles that he doesn´t get an answer. 

During lunchtime, Scott, Allison and Stiles are sitting outside. It is a beautiful day, Stiles can´t wait to go home and play video games again. Without any warning, Lydia sits beside Stiles. He stares at her, having a crush on her still. “Hey, Lyds.”, Allison greets her sweetly.  
“Hi. I sit here because Jackson ran off again. So, how are you, Allison?”, answers Lydia. Stiles can´t follow their conversation, too occupied with his hormones and Lydia’s hair. He comes to senses again when Scott kicks his leg, Stiles looks away towards Scott. His best friend judging him and then focusing on Allison again.  
  
Stiles develops a feeling of shame and he blushes. He doesn´t want to be obvious but he can´t help it sometimes, Lydia is very smart and happens to be beautiful as well. The rest of the lunch period his head stays low.  
  
Finally, when Allison and Lydia walk away on their own Stiles looks to Scott. “Dude, Lydia just sat with us!”, he tells him excited.  
“I know.”, Scott answers and looks on his phone.  
“What is it?”, Stiles asks carefully, knowingly that Scott doesn´t tell him everything.  
“Derek talked with Jackson.”, He continues.  
Stiles face turns into disgust, “Ew, why Jackson?”  
“Because he wants to ask him if he wants the bite and Jackson said yes.”, Scott walks towards the next classroom. Stiles stands there shocked but not for long, he runs after his best friend. “Wait! Why him? What?”  
  
Scott turns to Stiles, “Derek wants to create a new…pack…and is looking out for new Betas. He knows that Jackson is suspicious about my success and curious to find out the truth. Also, his family being kind of rich is a good reason too.”  
  
Stiles doesn´t understand still. Why Jackson? He is an asshole! A Pack was family, not random people who hate each other. Scott tries to read Stiles face, what isn´t difficult because the topic is Jackson. “I agreed, you know. Jackson isn´t always that bad!” Scott turns around and letting Stiles standing in the hallway yet again.  
“JACKSON?!”, Stiles screamed behind Scott in disbelief and gets a few stares from other pupils.  
  
-  
  
It turns out that Jackson took the bite pretty good and is officially the second beta of Derek’s new pack. Stiles hates it but says nothing. Every time they have pack meetings now, Stiles and Jackson get into each other’s hair and Stiles ignores the fact that Scott and Derek are on Jackson's side more often. The next full moon, Stiles hears three wolfs howls while sitting in Derek’s loft with Allison. Now they are the only humans in the pack, which changes the next full moon. Then, Allison, Lydia and Stiles sitting in Derek’s loft while hearing three wolf howls. Lydia found out about Jackson secret, it was obvious to Stiles that she would. She was smarter than everyone else in the pack.  
  
“Is it always like that?”, Lydia asks excitedly towards Allison who nods, obviously sharing the same excitement.  
“We stay here normally and playing games or just waiting here. We can´t run with them, Derek said, and I am just happy that my dad lets me stay here.”, Allison adds.  
  
“Your dad is a werewolf hunter, right? Wow, that I missed all of this is weird. I wished I could have helped you when all of this had happened!”  
The girls talked the whole evening until Stiles suggested that they could watch a movie, so Stiles would have at least a bit of entertainment. It was ok for him that the pack became bigger, even if the new ones weren´t so warm and nice to Stiles like Stiles expected them to be because they are pack now. Derek wants to expand his pack. He had a big family and as Deaton said once, a bigger pack is a stronger one. But having Lydia in every next pack meeting is hell for Stiles because she avoids him still. He couldn´t even talk to her normally, which is his new goal after Jackson made pretty clear that Stiles should stay away from her( and his hormones are only controllable with fear apparently.) So, he wants to be friends with her. For Scott and the pack because becoming friends with Jackson is a no-go, for now.  
  
Scott told him it would take time and Stiles hopes that Scott is right.  
  
-  
  
The new Hale Pack, Derek as the Alpha with his two Betas Scott and Jackson, a huntress Allison, two humans Lydia and Stiles and at last the druid Deaton. It is small, Derek says but better than before and everyone agrees. It is far from perfect and they fight, well, Stiles and Jackson fight, but they manage. 

From time to time some supernatural beings come to Beacon Hills to make some trouble but with the help of Deaton, they manage it every time. They manage even when one of the teachers became a crazy darach (an evil druid) and tries to kill everyone. They manage when Scott became a true alpha during the end fight and right after that they manage it when Derek gives up his own Alpha superpowers to save his own life and is able to kill the evil teacher right after.  
  
That was an evening everyone involved thought would end in a different way. But they manage it. Somehow. The new Hale-Pack becomes the McCall-Pack and in a weird way Derek and everyone else is happier that way, Stiles seems to be the only one being worried about Scott. He knows his best friend for a long time to know that he would need help and advice. So, Stiles is sure that his role in the pack is to be Scott’s right hand. Stiles is SURE and ignores every other feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Kudos are kind but comments are just awesome!
> 
> Please tell me if you liked it! Suggestions for future fights (Supernatural enemies and crime story thingies)?
> 
> Next Update: 8th Dec.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful time to heal.

A big warm black cream tea is in Peters' hand. The mug is light yellow which increased the warm feeling he is getting while drinking it. Peter sits by the kitchen table in the wooden kitchen. The house is not that big but the woods surrounding the house is the addition to the missing space from the cosy home.  
  
One of his oldest and dearest friends stands by the stove, making warm porridge for his sensitive stomach. Her hair is long and has a light brown tone. The edges are still a bit blonde from the dying. She stopped dye it years ago, the blond was fun before she got married she said to Peter once, but she settled and her lovely husband doesn´t care about the colour of her hair anyway.  
  
She turns around with a bowl of warm food, “Here you go, Sweetie.”, she says. Her smile is as warm as her deep brown eyes. They flicker like fire, Peter knows her eyes could burn you just as much as keeping you warm on a cold winter night.  
  
Peter thanks her and starts eating. It took him about a month to be able to eat three proper meals a day and it is difficult still. His strength comes back slowly but he is told that it is just as is it should be. Once a day she gives him one of her potions for quicker recovery, “What even is in this drink?”. Peter asks for the first time before taking another spoon full of porridge.  
  
“Don´t ask a witch about her ingredients, you might puke after knowing it.” She winks at him. Peter wrinkles his face at the thought of what might be in it. The witch laughs at his face, “I´m only joking with you.”, she says but doesn´t give an answer.  
  
When Peter is halfway through his breakfast she begins to talk again, “How are you today?”.  
Peter shrugs his shoulders, “How you feel after having a new body because your old one was burned.” The witch keeps staring at him, “And about everything else? You never told us what had happened, after… the fire. Kinda broke contact for a few years, hurts you now?” she put on a fake pouting face.  
  
Peter doesn´t look up, “I was in an awake coma for a few years. Somehow, I killed my niece Laura and became Alpha and went crazy with the powers. Derek killed me.” Peters tone is flat, but a hint of grief and regret was able to stick out. He doesn´t want to talk about it. But the witch is not happy about the answer. “I know what had happened to your body Peter, you know that. I mean what happened to _you_?”  
Peter looks up, finally. “Too much.”, he says. Trying to hold back his tears, too proud to show them, yet. 

The following weeks are better for Peter. His body becomes stronger and his mind is able to become quiet enough for him to think about what had happened. Together with his two friends, Peter comes clean with his past actions. Talking is healing, they say. Peter hates when they are right.  
  
The day when Peter can shift into a wolf again, he truly feels free again. His wolf stands proudly on the forest ground, claws tugging into the cold dirt, his grey fur shining in the sun. He sniffs the air and smells the familiar forest. Little animals, bugs, the witches house and her husband. Peter turns his head around to find him standing near him. His wolf is light brown, eyes deep violet. Peter meets them with his yellow ones. The other wolf walks slowly to Peter and lets his tail wiggle a bit.  
  
The man barely talks as human but as a wolf, he loves to show his emotions to his friends. “Big puppy.”, Peter thinks and nudges his wet nose into the others neck and scent marks his friend like in the old days. The brown wolf snaps at Peter playfully and barks once. Peter shakes his head, but goes along with it and runs deep in the woods. Carefree they play and chase each other, Peter feels his chest becoming lighter again. Life is too serious for him. Why worrying too much? Why create so much drama? Just playing with the people you love and spending time with them. Peter doesn´t know what to do with his life but who cares about the future while playing tag?  
  
The two wolves walking close together while arriving at the witches’ house later. She stands outside already, waiting for them. Dinner is ready she calls to them and the brown wolf pulls away from Peter and runs to his wife. She cuddles him as a wolf and holds him close while he changes back. His dark brown skin fits perfectly with her body, they are one being separated into two bodies. Peter misses this feeling. Having someone so close that you feel them every time a day. The couple separated after Peter changes back too. The witch views the men bodies carefully, she takes more time for her husbands’ body. “As much as I love looking at naked men.”, she begins, “I think you should put some pants on and come to the kitchen before the food becomes cold. It was a lot of work!”  
  
Her husband kisses her softly and squeezes her bottom with his hands, “You mean it was a lot of work to drive into town and buy some fast food?”, he teases her. She hits him in the chest.

The wolves and the witch sitting on the veranda, tea in their hands. It´s been over two months now. Peter looks up to the sky again and views the stars. “Do you feel it again?”, the other wolf asks. Peter turns his head to his friend. “What do I feel?”, he asks for the meaning behind it.  
“I mean. Do you feel the pull again? You seem restless for a few days.” Now, the witch turns her attention to the men. Peter isn´t sure but indeed feels this pull towards the unknown and express this feeling to them, “..but, I have no idea why I feel it. I don´t even know where this feeling leads to.”  
“It´s a risk.”, the witch adds and Peter nods before she calls out the elephant in the room;  
“When do you want to go?”

-

In his dream, Stiles stands in front of multiple paths ahead of him. One way, he sees Scott, carefree but he is not looking at Stiles, never looking at him. On the other way, he sees his father as Sheriff. He sees an unknown person, a girl, next to him. Short with a nice smile. He doesn´t see it but he knows that it looks nice. They smile at each other in a friendly way. The third way is empty, Stiles doesn´t want to look at it. The last one is dark but only at the beginning. He knows that. Stiles hears a howl in his dream and a wolf walks on the path. It is big and proud, standing strong. Stiles doesn´t know the wolf and yet, it seems familiar.  
  
Stiles standing in front of these paths and feels a bit lost. He wants to go to Scott, but…  
He could go to his dad and…her… but it feels like closing his eyes again.  
He isn´t at a point in his life that being alone would be the solution to all his problems, Stiles feels a shiver when he looks a bit too long on the almost empty road.  
Again, a howl. The wolfs eyes are not looking away from him but in a way which calms Stiles.  
The dream becomes dreamless again and he wakes up ten minutes before his alarm clock goes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, the dream is a bit obvious but we all know how the story ends so who cares?  
> But how would you explain the path, without "knowing" the end?  
> Kudos are kind but comments help me!
> 
> Wish you a lovely weekend x
> 
> Next Chapter: 11th Dec


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is back?

Pack meeting at Derek’s. Derek explains that multiple bodies were found in the surrounding area. Every victim had big claw marks, too big for werewolves’ ones.  
  
“I suggest searching the area, finding more missing pieces which could lead us to more details?”, Derek asks Scott who nods. “Sounds good.”, he confirms, “We separate into groups of two. Lydia and Jackson, Derek and Stiles and Allison with me.” Derek lets his gaze wander darkly at Stiles but says nothing more. They divide the area into smaller pieces for them to work with.  
  
“We´ll start right after school tomorrow.”, Scott says. Before ending the meeting. Jackson and Lydia are the first to go, date night at Jacksons´. Scott and Allison staying a bit, talking to Derek before Scott drives his girlfriend home. Stiles stays back when Scott is out of the room he walks over to Derek.  
“What?”, Derek asks. Stiles looks up nervously, “Just wanted to ask how we do it tomorrow. The searching. Do you pick me up or do we meet somewhere?” Derek huffs annoyed.  
  
“Come here first, then you´ll follow me with your jeep.”, Derek turns around and walks up the stairs in his loft. When he arrives at the top he looks down again, “Why are you here still?”, he calls down. Stiles runs out without any more words. 

-

When Stiles comes home, his father isn´t there yet. The house seems cold and empty so he turns on the lights in every room and turns up the heat. He hates this cold feeling, quickly dressing up in more fluffy clothes and one of his favourites shirts with a Deadpool motive.  
  
“Want warm dinner?”, Stiles sends a text to his dad. While waiting for an answer the teen stumbles back into the kitchen and start clearing out the dishwasher. He put on some music and dances awkwardly. When no one is looking, Stiles loves to dance. He knows he is not good, but the stress leaves his body faster this way. He is more relaxed and happier. After some songs, Stiles starts feeling twitchy. Not in the attention span way, more like in the someone-is-looking-at-me way.  
  
He turns to the kitchen door, but his father is not there yet. Stiles shrugs his shoulders before turning back around, his eyes moving to the window. It is dark outside, so he sees nothing than black. He can´t move his eyes from this blackness. Like a black hole it pulls him to it, suddenly, two lights erupt from the darkness. Stiles walks a step towards the window for a better view before his phone comes to life. His dad had texted him, “Please.”  
  
When Stiles looks up again, it is black again, the lights are gone. Stiles thinks that his mind is playing games with him and starts making dinner for him and his dad. 

The door opens, slow footsteps enter the home, the door falls back and closes. Stiles turns off the stove and brings out two plates from the cupboards. The Sheriff looks in the kitchen, “I´m home, kid.” Stiles smiles at his dad, happy that he came back to the house, alive. “Hey daddio, how is it going?” The Sheriffs huffs exhausted, “Same old, same old.”, he lulled, “I´m just gonna change quickly. Smells good here.” Noah smiles at his son before he goes into his room. Stiles fills up the plates, he puts more vegetables on his dads’ plate and severs it his Noah, who sits on the table now. The Sheriff thanks him before starting eating, he relaxes with every bite. They eat in silence.  
  
But, of course, Stiles cannot hold back the questions on his mind, “Did you heard from these bodies. The ones with the massive claw marks?” His dad looks up shortly before shoving more food into his mouth, he nods and hums. Stiles continues staring at him, his dad knows the look on his sons’ face. He wipes his mouth, “Animal attack in the woods. Wildlife centre knows about it and helps to identify what it was.”  
  
“No luck yet?”, Stiles ask further. His father shakes his face, “We have no animal which could have done this kind of… marks… Saw pictures. Not nice.”  
Stiles looks down on his plate, “Any suspicious…thingies?”, he asks innocently. Noah lifts up his eyebrows, knowing this tone. “Feathers.”  
“Feathers?”  
“Feathers.”  
“Like…around the crime scene?”  
“Yes, Stiles.”  
“Hm…”  
“Stiles…”  
“Yes?”  
Noah takes a deep breath, “Promise me not to do anything stupid. We don´t know what it is, so no searching in the woods. Are we clear?” Stiles nods sharply, “No funny business, got it daddio!”  
Noah has the feeling that Stiles will do it anyway.

-

The teen is not sure if he really is looking forward to spending time with Derek. He is barely friendly and it looks like it could start raining any second. Stiles is in his jeep, Derek texted him that he should wait outside and follow his car as soon as he starts driving. The school day was boring, at least Scott promised him that they would play video games tomorrow. Something Stiles is REALLY looking forward to.  
  
Finally, Derek walks out and towards his car. Shortly after, Stiles follows him. They drive about twenty minutes, they will be deep into the preserve and his dads’ words from yesterday ring in his mind. Stiles tries to push them away and stop thinking about it. He is with Derek, it will be fine.  
They park their cars and come together. “Any special plans wolfman?”, Stiles asks.  
  
“Just follow me and look out for anything.”, he says and starts walking. Stiles rolls his eyes and do as he is told. They look around, but there is nothing special. Stiles saw a cute squirrel once but knew that Derek didn´t mean that kind of special. Even though Stiles knew, that the squirrel will always be a special boy. Or girl. Stiles smiles.  
  
After thirty minutes, Stiles becomes bored. His mind wanders and he starts talking. Derek shuts him up quickly every time. Stiles hates it when he is told to stop talking, it´s not like he can control it so easily. After a few more minutes he starts again, “My dad is working on the same case. Well, not really working but he knows the details and such. We talked about it yesterday. He said that they found feathers around the crime scenes. Like, feathers. Why feathers? That´s weird.”  
  
Derek is looking at him. Just… looking…, “And you decided to tell me that…now.”, his voice is tense. Stiles shrugged, looking away while feeling the big judging eyes on him. Derek turns around again, not talking to Stiles again. Now, Stiles feels uncomfortable to talk. He just wants to go home. 

An hour after they had parked their cars Stiles is cold and it becomes darker. “When do you think we can go back?”, Stiles asks Derek. Without turning around Derek answers, “Not now.”  
Stiles takes a deep breath, “How long?”, he whines. Derek tells him to stop whining and that´s it again.  
  
For Stiles luck, shortly after, Derek detects something strange. They hurry and find a pile of feathers, just like the Sheriff had told his son. “Wow…”, Stiles says and going nearer them. He picks one up, they are big and orange-brown. “Pretty.”, he whispers. Derek picks some up as well and puts them in a clean bag. “These lay here for some time.”, Derek comments and Stiles is happy about it that whatever was here, is long gone.  
  
“Why do you think it loses so many feathers at once?”, Stiles asks. Derek just points in one direction and Stiles almost pukes. A bear, torso open and its organs hanging out. Stiles can´t smell it, it is too far away but Derek can. Stiles doesn´t envy him. Stiles stumbles backwards, trying to collect himself before hitting a warm wall. He leans against it but really didn´t think that it would move OR TALK.  
  
“Nice to see you too, Stiles.”, the wall says and Stiles jumps in surprise, turning around and nearly walks into Derek too while walking backwards again. Stiles is in shock but Derek acts quickly, moving in front of him and shifts.  
  
In front of them is a very much alive Peter Hale, clothed casually and looking healthy. Stiles' mouth hangs open and he thinks he is in a bad movie or whatever. “Wha-…How?! What? When?”, Stiles stutter. Derek is just growling, ready to jump on…Peter…whenever it´s needed to. Peter just looks at them and smiles his cocky smile, “No Hello? OK, I think I can live with that.”  
  
“How?”, Derek growls out, very unamused. Stiles stands still, he saw this man in front of him burning! To fucking ashes! That is not possible. Stiles mind is thinking a hundred thinks at the same time, not able to progress it properly but he is happy that Derek is in front of him.  
  
Peter just looks on the ground behind the younger ones, “Seems like you have a little bird problem there.”, his hand points to the feathers.  
  
“M-Maybe…”, Stiles stutters his hands rub the back of his neck, man is he nervous. Peter seems calm, but this was pretty unexpected! Derek growls again, “What do you want?”  
  
Peter shrugs with his shoulders, “At the moment? Nothing I guess. It just happened that I was wandering in these woods until I found…you two.”  
“Great.”, Stiles says without meaning this expression of happiness. Peter lifts one eyebrow. Stiles shifts a bit, “Derek, I think we should go back. Into town… since no one here wants any trouble…right? Derek?” Stiles feels this huge urge to go home all over again.  
  
“I´m not stopping you.”, Peter lifts his hands in the air, “See you.” Peter turns around, looks back only once while walking away. When he was gone for real, Stiles lets out the breath he had held.  
“Can we go now?”, Stiles whispers towards Derek. He needs to jog to keep up with Derek when they start walking back to the cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kodus are sweet but comments are amazing!
> 
> Next Update: 15th Dec


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will Scott trust more?

Derek and Stiles drive back to the loft immediately. They call the others as soon as they can and have an emergency pack meeting. “What happened, did you two found something?”, Scott asks Derek after he and Allison arrived at last.  
  
“Two things. First, we found feathers, they are from whatever this thing is.”, Derek begins.  
“That is good.”, Scott is relieved that they had found new information, “And the second thing?”  
“Peter is back.”, Stiles says from the back. Everyone looks at him.  
  
“Who is Peter?”, Lydia asks. Allisons´ face is white, Scott just… looks shocked. Derek answers the question for Lydia and Jackson.  
“He was…is my uncle. We burned him a few month ago.”, His voice is pressed.  
“He burned? But… how is he back if he is burned?”, Jackson interferes. Derek just shrugs his shoulders. “What do we do about him?”, Lydia asks and every eye moves to Scott, some glaze to Derek too.  
“What did he say?”, Scott looks at Derek. Derek repeats what he could, but Scott doesn´t find that useful, “So we have no idea what he is up to? Great… I think… at first, we should concentrate on the main task. Peter comes after that.”  
  
Derek nods, “We need more information about the feathers and its owner. We know it has feathers now. Lydia should ask Deaton if he knows something.” Derek suggests and Scott nods at Lydia, giving the final command.  
“I can look through the internet if I find something.”, Stiles tells Scott.  
“Do that.”, Scott smiles at Stiles, “Everyone, be careful. The meeting is over.”

-

Stiles greatest wish is to go home, eat something quick, shower the day away and do his rest homework for the next day (while looking for a fitting supernatural creature for the feathers) before going to bed and sleep. Sleeping and forgetting this day because he is done with it.  
  
Stiles plan goes smoothly, mostly smoothly. While he is on his desk, doing work, he hears his window open and he thinks that he really should change the position of his desk, so he can always look towards the window. He doesn´t know if it´s Scott or Derek so he just asks, “Forgot something?”  
  
“I don´t think so, but thank you for asking.”, a deep voice answer and Stiles turns around quickly to find Peter leaning against the wall beside the window. Stiles heartbeat quickens, his stomach turns around before leaving an empty and lost feeling behind. Stiles is without any protection in his own bedroom with the most dangerous person he knows. The person who should be dead, yet he isn´t.  
  
Stiles doesn´t dare to talk which is rare for him. Peter just… looks at him and doesn´t move. Stiles thinks about the thousand possible ways how Peter could kill him in his own room and then the possibilities on how his father could find his dead body, Stiles feels his dinner in his throat.  
  
“I´m not here for trouble.”, Peter begins, “I know how stupid my nephew can be and a pack full of teenagers might not be able to find it out on their own.”  
Stiles swallows his fear away, “To find out what?”, he whispers.  
  
Peter observes Stiles carefully and his face goes from carefree to serious, Stiles could not follow his possible thoughts. The next time Peter speaks, his voice is more gently like he is talking to a scared doe.  
“The feathers you and Derek found are from a bird, obviously. From the length, I think it could be a Griffin or similar creature. In any similar case, you just need to google to find out what to do, Stiles.”, Peter keeps looking at the younger boy before giving up, whatever he had in his mind and opens the window again, “Good night.”, are his last words before leaving Stiles in his room. 

It takes Stiles about ten minutes to move his body again. His eyes never left the window, Peter could just come back in again and then what? HE kills Stiles, that’s what!  
  
Stiles walks to his window like it was poisoned and locking it before closing the curtains. He stays in front of it some more seconds and breathes out a “fuck…”. His heart feels like a rabbit, quick and light. Stiles grabs his laptop, locks himself in the bathroom and finds out everything he could find about Griffins.  
It is 11 p.m. when Stiles calls Derek.  
“What do you want Stiles?”, Derek sound tired and grumpy.  
  
“I think I know what this thing is. A Griffin, big birdy with big claws. They must have a nest somewhere near. They attack in the whole area, right? They have big territories around their nests. I think we need to find out where it is so we can think about what to do then, they are multiple ways but at first, we need to know how many eggs it has and if daddy or mommy bird is present or maybe both. You get what I mean?”  
Derek hums a yes and “Will call the others, good work.” Before end the call.  
  
Stiles holds his phone to his ear, minutes after the call. His body is tired from the day, from the adrenalin and from the visit from Peter. Stiles feels anything but safe right now. He doesn´t dare to go in his room so he walks into the kitchen, making himself some tea and waits for his father to come home. 

-

The next few days are more or less calm. Scott, Derek and Jackson are looking for the nest. Lydia got some extra information from Deaton where it could be but no luck yet. Stiles is tense and looks behind his shoulder more often.  
  
On Friday evening, his dad asks him if he could get something from the supermarket quickly, Stiles decides to walk and halfway to the store he notice how horror movie cliché that was. He really is not surprised when he notices a shadow following him on the way back home. Stiles can´t deal with the angsty feeling so he just went for it, “Ok, what do you want?”, he asks bravely, feeling nothing like that at all. The shadow becomes a man and the man is, surprise, surprise, Peter Hale.  
  
“Good evening, Stiles.”, he says politely.  
“What…do you w-want?”, Stiles eyes looking around the area to see if someone else is nearby, he sees a group of people some houses over the street and some people who go alone like him. They are in public and that makes Stiles a bit safer.  
“Like I said before, I´m not here to make trouble.”, Peter says again.  
  
“And how do I know that you´re not lying?”, Stiles counters looking Peter in the face, the best thing is to at least act fearlessly even if his heart is beating fast.  
  
“You can´t.”, Peter says honestly, holding the stare, “Did you find the Griffin?”  
Stiles feels a bit better with a safe topic, “No. They still looking for the nest.” Peter nods.

“How…how did you survive?”, Stiles asks him. Peter puts his hands in his pockets, his posture becoming relaxed, “A friend helped.”  
Stiles huffs, “You have friends?” Peter breaks a grin, “Shocking, right?” He remembers Stiles of a predator and the boy's body shivers. An awkward pause develops, and Stiles looks around, “Aaaand now? What do you want from me?”, he asks.  
  
Peter shrugs his shoulders, “I don´t know. I just came back a few days ago.”  
“And you thought it would be a good idea to come back to Beacon Hills?”  
“Why not?”  
“Don´t know, because everyone hates you and doesn´t want you here?”, Stiles was blunt because he had no idea what else he should do and the best he could do was honesty. Peter doesn´t look interested which makes it better, he thinks.  
  
“That hurts.”, Peter comments sarcastically.  
“Don´t care.”, Stiles says and starts walking again. Inside Stiles mind he hits himself, he is being pretty rude to a killer and was bad ass too. He hopes that Peter leaves him alone but his luck isn´t that strong. They keep walking in silence until Peter says, “The best and safest way to get rid of a Griffin is moving its nest including it eggs.”  
  
“That sounds dangerous.”  
“It´s safer than trying to kill it. You never saw one I guess?”, Peters' voice is amused which makes Stiles uncertain. “No…”, he mumbles and starts ignoring him again.  
  
When they are in sight of Stiles home Peter stands back, “I think it´s my time to go. Good luck with the Griffin, boy.” Stiles looks after him, his face confused just like the rest of him. “Thanks.”, he mutters under the breath and walks to the main door. “I´m back home, dad!”

-

Saturday noon and Stiles would love to play video games and eating junk food. But he sits in Derek’s loft, listening to Jackson's rant about how awesome he is at lacrosse. Stiles himself thinks about leaving the team, it´s not making fun anymore and he sit´s on the bench anyway.  
  
When Derek comes in, Scott sits up, “And?”  
“Found it. Got something from Deaton to deal with it.” He holds up the things, some small smell things to distract the Griffin and bombs. Stiles frowns, “From what I see is, that you want to distract it with these things?” He grabs one of the bombs but Derek gripping it out of his hands quickly, “No, kill it.”  
  
Stiles looks up, “Wait, no. That is not the plan.”  
Scott look to Derek and then to Stiles, “Why not?”  
Stiles gives his best serious face, “The safest way to deal with it is by moving its nest. Did you say just one egg and a female? That should be easy! We can use these things to distract her while the others moving her egg to somewhere with less…human towns or so.”  
  
“That´s foolish. Touching the eggs? Want to die?”, Derek spats. Stiles shakes his head and tries to make clear that killing it is far more dangerous than Derek's plan. Derek and Stiles having a heavy argument and both bringing good arguments. It´s Allison who breaks the fight, “Boys. I think both plans are good, but I think Scott should choose. Scott?” All eyes are on Scott who thinks about it already. A few tense seconds go by until Scott talks up, “Moving the nest is a good idea but how do we know that it will not just come back?” He asks Stiles.  
  
“Then we must move it far away!”, explains Stiles, Derek crosses his arms.  
Scott shakes his head slightly, “No. Too risky. Sorry, Stiles. Derek, how should we start?”  
Derek smiles above Stiles and turns his full attention towards his Alpha. The pack discuss how it kills the Griffin. At the end, they have a plan which includes that Stiles and Lydia need to stay behind. Too dangerous for humans. Lydia is fine with it, but Stiles is angry. Scott ignored his plan to NOT kill the animal for making plans with asshole Derek for KILLING it and has the nerves not to include Stiles in the fight! No one cares when Stiles leaves the loft. 

Stiles sits in his Jeep and drives home. It´s barely 3 p.m. and Stiles has nothing to do anymore. When he arrives at home his dad is there. Stiles stays in his Jeep a little longer to calm himself down. He takes a deep breath and hates the world. He hates that Scott chooses Derek’s opinion above his, the best friend and brother for life. The angry bubble in his stomach calms down and evolves into the feeling of being betrayed. Stiles hates it and jumps out of his car.  
  
When he opens the door, he hears the Tv. “I´m home!”, he calls out. Stiles finds his dad in the living room, watching some movie while eating popcorn.  
“Is there some popcorn for me too?”, Stiles asks hopefully. His dad says "Kitchen" without looking up.  
  
Stiles takes off his shoes, changes into comfy clothes and grabs his popcorn from the kitchen. He plumps down on the sofa next to his dad, they say nothing and are comfortable. The bubble in Stiles' stomach vanishing slowly. 

-

Stiles ignores the pack for the rest of the weekend. He takes this time to do homework (shocker), playing games until way past midnight and having some quality time with his dad. The Sheriff really enjoys these hours as well and expresses with manly petting Stiles hair while saying goodnight to his son. They both smile at each other. 

The ignoring ends on Monday when Scott sits next to Stiles during class. They nod at each other as greetings and stop talking until the teachers give tasks for them doing in silent.  
  
Scott is the first who talks, “You good, bro?”.  
Stiles looks to Scott, “Fine, you? How did IT go?”  
“Good, it´s dead.”, Scott whispers back, hoping no ones listening. Stiles thinks about it and he became mad again, “And the egg?”, he asks.  
  
“Destroyed it.”, Scott says without emotions. Stiles is sick, they killed an egg. An egg is a baby animal. Stiles focuses on his work and mumbles a sarcastic “Great.”

For Stiles surprise, he takes a walk after he got home. He needs some air for his brain to think, he is still mad at Scott. Isn´t Scott the one who hates killing? At least Stiles thought so…  
He walks through the town like a lost puppy until his dad texts him.  
Daddio: “Want to go to the diner?”  
Stiles: “Sure, will go to the station to meet u?”  
Daddio: “Yes, see you here.”  
Stiles smiles and takes the shortest routine to the station. He walks right and turns into the little park of Beacon Hills if he goes that way he will be there in 15 minutes.  
  
He walks slowly until he saw an odd person sitting on one of the benches, he tenses when he saw who it is. He tries not to make any eye contact. He walks past them and…  
“What a surprise, Stiles. How are you doing?”, Peter leans against the bench, legs stretched out. He smiles his typical Peter smile and Stiles wishes he didn´t go this way.  
  
“No time for you Peter.”, he tries to end this conversation.  
“What a pity.”, Peter says, “How is the Griffin?”  
“Dead.”, Stiles really doesn´t want to talk. Peter lifts his eyebrows and does seem genially surprised.  
“Didn´t I told you what to do?”, Stiles is pissed off from Peters' voice.  
  
“First of, I´ll never do whatever you tell me to. Secondly, I can´t do anything when your stupid nephew thinks he is smarter than me and convinces Scott to just kill everything! I can´t do anything if Scott doesn’t listen to me!” Stiles' voice rises with every word. Peters' face darkens, “I understand.”  
Peter has no intention to take more of Stiles time and the teenager takes this opportunity to walk away, to the Station. 

-

Peter looks after Stiles, he feels angry himself just like Stiles. His nephew is just as stupid as he thought he would be. He hopes the new Alpha, McCall boy would be smarter. It did surprise Peter when he had found out that Scott was the new Alpha and not Derek, it was a shame but maybe for the best.  
Peter looks up to the sky again, one of his favourite activities. He breathes steady and waits for his phone to ring.  
  
Peter doesn´t know why the hell he even came back to this shit town. It was too small and he has nothing left here. He never went back to the old house and has no intention to do so. Derek should mourn there in peace, by himself.  
  
His phone lit up, “Hey Witch.”, he greets the caller.  
“Hi, Sweetie. How is it going?”  
Peter lets his shoulders fall back, “Good. My body is fine and no after-effects. Though I have no idea what I am doing here.”  
He hears a giggle, “Good to hear but where even are you?”  
“Beacon Hills.”  
“…why?”  
“Dunno. I think I have some unfinished business going on?”  
“I can´t bring you back a second time. So, no trouble, you know that.”  
Peter closes his eyes, “No intent to. Don´t worry. I just… something is here. I need to find out why I can´t leave just yet.”  
“Ok. I trust you.”  
“Thanks. But how are you two doing?”  
“Ohhh, well…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it?
> 
> Kudos are good to look at, comments are easier to reply to :P. 
> 
> Next Update: 18th Dec


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New problem.

The best thing about this school year is that it is almost over. Just about a month and Stiles is free for 6 weeks again. During Lunchtime, the Pack sits outside under a tree on a table bench. Mostly they talk about school and about summer holidays. Jackson and his family will be on one of their private islands and will take Lydia with them. Stiles envy them a bit, he would love to have such a place just for him and his dad.  
  
Stiles closes his eyes and let the sun shine on his face, he listens to the others talking. He hears them talking about Lacrosse, Make-up, the upcoming full moon and this shitty private island, Stiles doesn´t even notice when he falls asleep.  
-  
Stiles stands in the woods, he looks up and sees the moon above him. Right at the same time, he hears wolves howl, his pack. It should be comforting hearing them but he feels restless. Stiles walks through the trees, searching for … something. Suddenly, the trees become darker, thinner.  
  
Some trees break and fall on the ground, not long and Stiles is surrounded by ashes. He hears no wolf howl anymore only the full moon shines on him. He hears a rustling and Stiles turns around to find a grey wolf behind him. His yellow eyes watching him, the wet nose nuzzling in Stiles' hand. The wolfs separates with him again and walks in front of Stiles, he follows the wolf.  
  
One of the trees isn´t completely destroyed yet. The shape is weird, much like a human. The tree moves and Stiles sees a face or skull, he can´t make it out. The wolf growls and stands in front of him. One of the twigs become an actual arm and it reaches out to Stiles, a voice reaches Stiles ears painfully “Help me!...”  
-  
Stiles is tense when he wakes up, the sun too much for him. He stands up, slowly, and walks over to the tree into the shadows. The pack is around him still, he wonders how long he was gone. Right, when he starts to feel better, the school bell rings and Stiles forgets the dream completely. 

-

Peter runs through the woods in his wolf form, it is a full moon. He avoids the McCall Pack but that isn´t very difficult, they are like very loud toddlers, he thinks. He sniffs the air, it´s a warm spring night. He remembers the time when he would run with his old pack, especially the first run with his wife, she was a werewolf too. It was a spring night, just like this one. Peter starts running with the memories in his mind, if he concentrates good enough, he can see her next to him.  
  
He runs without track of time, he doesn´t want to end it, he doesn´t want to leave her. When Peter looks up the moon he thinks that he hears her laughter, he chases the moon.  
  
The world rushes by and he never stops. It should hurt, he should cry but he can´t. Too many tears he had spent on her already, now he just feels empty. He doesn´t know where to go or what was his purpose. Peter doesn´t have a real pack or a partner he could care for.  
  
In one way, he envies Derek (not that he would ever admit that) but his nephew managed to be part of a pack again. Even if he had to be sure how much of a loser his Alpha is, it IS an Alpha. Derek has a new place and he would do everything to not lose his place again, even if he had to ignore the inexperience of McCall. 

Peter has no idea why he came back to Beacon Hills, this place is shit. But he can´t go now. Why? He has no idea but until then, he has the moon to follow.  
  
He ran until a weird smell comes into his nose, he stops immediately and searches for it. It is near the edge of the next territory but close to Beacon Hills still. He looks around and feels something odd. The woods are still, too still. No wind, no animals. The ground under Peters paws doesn´t vibrate, no energy is coming from it. That…is just wrong, he needs to leave an eye on it.  
  
For safety reasons, Peter runs back to his house, he will not push his luck by staying there any longer. 

-

Stiles got to the end boss on his stupid mini-game on his phone, finally, when he hears the wolves coming back from their full moon run. Their only wore sweatpants and are sweaty themselves. Allison and Lydia walk quickly to their boyfriends to greet them. Derek stands beside them, spooked out. Stiles smiles mischievous, “Want me to greed you lovingly as well, Derek?”  
  
Derek´s face becomes white for a few seconds and Stiles laughs loudly. “Shut up, Stilinski.”, Jacksons says before the wolfs clean up a bit and dressing a more appropriate. Stiles ignores Jackson's comment, like always, and waits for the rest to come back. After the wolves go for a run, they always watch a movie and eat pizza, it is a nice tradition they've created.  
  
It is at 1 a.m. when the movie ends, Jackson and Lydia had fallen asleep and Allision looks like she could use some sleep too. Stiles stretches his body, thanks to the gods that it was Friday…well now Saturday and Stiles seeks nothing more than his bed, he stands up and turns off the tv. He leaves for the toilet, when he comes back he hears Scott and Derek talking.  
  
“I felt it too. Something was weird.”, Scott says.  
“Yes, it was just…wrong.”, Derek agrees. Stiles walks back into the room and asks Scott what they mean if something had happened during the run.  
  
“The woods felt off. Something is going on.”, Scott explains and Derek nods. Stiles picks up his things, digging out his car-key, “Then we will search for whatever it is. But not tonight. Good night.”  
“Yeah, night.”

Stiles walks out of the building and a chill breeze caresses his face, it is not cold, so it is rather welcoming to him. He wanders towards his jeep and looks into the dense woods. It is dark, obviously, so Stiles can´t see much with his human eyes.  
  
Suddenly his heartbeats fasten, he sharply sucks in a breath. A chill goes through his body and he hugs his own body. He almost lets his keys fall, his hands feel weak. “What the…”, he mutters. Nothing else seems to be wrong, no one is near him just darkness and his jeep.  
  
Quickly he opens his car and drives home, thankfully with no disturbances. 

-

Stiles wakes up from his ringtone, he tries to grab his phone blindly. He catches it and accepts the call, “Whut?”  
“Morning, sorry to wake you up, bro.”, Scott apologizes.  
“Why did ya do it?”, Stiles rubs his eyes.  
“Deaton said he has something and wants to see us all.”  
“kaaay, at the vet?”  
“Yes, come as soon as you can.”  
  
“Sure, Scotty…”, Stiles hangs up and let out a stretched “noooooo”. He rolls over and sits up unwillingly. Stiles lays his face in his hands, strokes up to his hair and looks right at his clock. He whines when he sees that it´s about 9 a.m., he hates getting up before 10 on the weekend.  
  
Slowly he washes but dresses quickly after he figured out that he stayed too long in the bathroom.  
He arrives at the vet at the same time as Lydia. He holds the door open for her, like a total gentleman, and walks right to the back with her. The whole pack is there and Deaton starts explaining, why the hell he called them too early in the morning, right after a full moon.  
  
“I assume that you notice that things are happening in the woods, just as I did.”. Deaton asks…or more like assumes because he doesn´t wait for an answer.  
  
“Tonight, when I went back home, I found this.”, Deaton revealed a body on his table. This person has wood coming out of his body, like a tree tried to grow inside of their stomach and it´s roots stabbed through the meat. Jacksons face is white and Lydia looks like she regrets breakfast. Allison has her poker face on, just like Derek. Stiles is sure, that he is awake now.  
  
“How did this happen?”, Scott asks worriedly. Deaton shrugs his shoulders, “I don´t know now, but it has to do with the energy within the woods. It is unbalanced and something is causing it. You need to find out what it is or it will become worse quickly.” Scott nods serious and looks to Derek, “We need to find out what, Derek, do you have any idea what it could be? You know the forest better than us.” Derek thinks about it, “It is difficult. Depending on what kind of energy is affected.”  
  
“There is more than one energy?”, Jackson asks.  
Deaton answers, “Of course, a forest is just like a city or town of humans. Forests can inhibit many kinds of creatures and spirits thus many energies.”  
“But how do we start searching for then? You can´t grab energy.”, Allison adds to the discussion.  
“Why don´t we just ask it them?”, Stiles says tiredly. Scott frowns, “Ask who?”  
  
“Ask the forest or the forest spirits or something. Maybe they are chatty?”, Stiles jokes but on the other side is kinda serious about it.  
Derek moans annoyed, “Spirit doesn´t just talk, Stiles. Don´t be stupid.” Lydia giggles and Jackson smiles with schadenfreude. Stiles crosses his arms in defence.  
  
Derek turns to Scott, “I think we should search the forest for some odd things or so. Maybe someone hexes it or so?” Derek looks at Deaton for a confirmation, the druid nods.  
“Could be.”  
  
Scott smiles hopeful, “Then it´s confirmed. I think the werewolves should search within the woodlands while the humans walk the edge? See if something or someone suspicious hangs around it.” 

-

Stiles feels like a total idiot. Humiliated by Derek in front of everyone, great Saturday. Not even that, he needs to take a walk around the forest because of that. If he hadn´t had better things to do.  
  
In spite of Derek’s wannabe speech, Stiles decides to go with his own original plan. It may be weird but he thinks it is worth a try anyway, it´s not like he has anything to lose than his precious time.  
  
So Stiles just goes for it after a short visit to his home, jumps into his jeep and drives to the border of the town. He thinks if I were a spirit, where would I live? Somewhere where no humans want to go because of a) no one really lives there and b) there is no path or whatsoever around the area and into the forest.  
  
When Stiles stops he is in a neighbourhood where, like he already knew, barely anyone lives. He sees a few houses standing on one side, but the rest is just trees and nothing more. Just perfect for some misanthrope spirits.  
  
He locks his car after he hid it by parking it somewhere sneaky, takes his bag on his shoulders and searches for a good way to go into the Forest. Stiles walks by the last house standing on the road and wants to go right after he hears his name.  
  
“Stiles? What are you doing here?”, Stiles jumps and curses his luck for being…not lucky!  
“Peter…”, he says sour, “What are YOU doing here?” Stiles turns around to see Peter standing behind the fence from the house he just passed.  
“I live here.”  
  
“Huh.”, Stiles looks up to the house and examine it carefully. For his unamused, it looks like a normal home. Peter leans against the fence, “Again, what are you doing here?”, he sounds rather curious.  
  
Stiles is a bit distracted from the fact how fucking normal Peter looks like, his clothes are a bit dirty and he is sure Peter just did some garden work. Peter Hale…and garden work. Stiles blinks a few times before he remembers that the wolfman asked a question. Stiles points to the forest behind him, “Trees. I…want to go into the forest…yeah.”, he lets his arms fall again, not quite sure what to do in this situation.  
  
Peter chuckles, “Alone? Where is the rest of your precious pack?” Stiles shakes his head, “I´m alone.”  
  
“Well, that is a shame. Not a good idea for a human to wander through the forest alone.”  
Stiles feels offended, “I can take care of myself, thank you very much!” Peter smiles, “Sure.”, he puts something away, what Stiles doesn´t see, and walks to the pavement, where Stiles stands.  
“I´m coming with you.”, It doesn´t sound like Stiles would have an option but that had never bothered him.  
  
“Nooo, you don´t.”, he counters. Peter flashes his eyes and starts a staring contest with the human.  
Guess who lost it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading x
> 
> (I want to give you a little hint: keep in mind that Stiles dreams about the wolf. It already happened twice. Why? You ask? Well. I don't tell you. At least not now.)
> 
> Comments would be lovely x like seriously, my motivation will thank you!
> 
> Next Update: 22nd Dec


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The protection of the forest.

“Why do you want to go into the forest anyway?”, Peter asks when they are already swallowed by trees. Stiles voice is determined, “I wanna talk to the forest spirits.”, and takes a strong step, preparing for being laughed at again.  
  
“Do you know where to find one?”, Peter just questions, always close to Stiles.  
“Not yet… but if you don´t shut up I´ll never find one.”, Stiles spats back, he really has no desire to be questioned. Peter smiles behind his back and whispers a small, “Ok.”, he could imagen worse ways to spend his afternoon.  
  
Slowly, the forest darkens, Peter looks at his phone and it is 3 p.m. in spring and it already becomes dark? Peter steps next to Stiles, “Stay by my side, something is off.” Stiles takes a quick glaze up to him before viewing his surroundings. The trees have lessened and were thinner than before it almost seems like they are somewhere else entirely.  
  
Peter can´t smell anything and it makes him uncomfortable, he shifts a little just in case and puts an arm around the human, which Stiles tries to escape vainly. Mist erupts out of nowhere and they know, shit will go down any second. A person appears and with it the mist disappears again, Peter lets out a warning snarl.  
  
The person walks slowly towards them, Stiles can´t make out the gender but he doesn´t care really because whatever it is, it´s very pretty. Pretty but also very miserable, the person looks like they hadn´t slept for days. This thing stretched one arm out and points at Peter and Stiles.  
  
“You,”, the voice echoes inside Stiles whole body, “what do you want here?”  
Peter tries to press Stiles behind him but Stiles stays where he is, “Are you a forest spirit? Or any kind of spirit who… lives here?”  
“I am.”, It says.  
“Do you know what is wrong with it? With the woods I mean. I…we try to fix it.”, Stiles asks honestly. The creature walks nearer and Peter goes into defence.  
  
“Call your wolf back, human. I mean no harm to you two.”  
Stiles smiles, his ego hyped, and turns to the werewolf. “I´m not your wolf.”, Peter mumbles but indeed takes back his shift and stands normally, letting Stiles go forward.  
“My name is Stiles and yours?”, he introduces himself.  
“I have no name, but I was called Child of Tolba once.”  
“Okay, I can work with that. Uhm, do you know, what is going on with the forest? Can you tell us?”  
  
The spirit nods, “I can. Our totem was stolen, it incarnates our central energy core. It was created by great Shamans so we could protect the forest from demons and negative energies. Without it, we have no power and are weak. We need it back before it will be lost forever and we have to vanish.”  
  
Stiles looks at the forest spirit, he didn´t expect to be faced with this amount of importance.  
“How does the totem look like?”, Peter asks the spirit. It looks to Peter, “It is an old one and not big. It is shaped like a bear.”  
  
Peter nods, “We will do our best to bring it back.” The creature looks relieved, the tiredness broke with a small smile. It walks backwards, “We will wait here for you. Good luck.”  
Mist erupts and takes the spirit with it and the forest lights up again. 

Peter and Stiles standing there for a minute and don´t move. Stiles takes a deep breath and pinches his arm, “Alright, I´m not dreaming. What just happened?”  
“Only what you were looking for.”

-

Stiles has high motivation to find the totem to bring it back to its rightful place, even as a human he begins to feel the change within the forest. It takes the pack multiple days and they have no results, even Peter began to search, on his own of course.  
  
At the end, it was Allison and Lydia who had found something, they brought it to Deaton. The druid could only confirm that it was the reason for the events but told Lydia to look into it more, see if she could find something else.  
Stiles is ready to give up when he got a message from the WhatsApp pack group. 

Lydia: Have sth. meet @ Deaton

When Stiles arrives everyone else is talking wildly already, spitting out theory after theory. He sees on the table a small totem in form of a bear and his excitement rises. He walks up to the table and can feel the energy, Stiles reaches out and strokes the wood with his fingertips. He feels a vibration or electricity, he isn´t completely sure.  
  
A tiny smile forms on his face and he thinks that the little bear smiles back at him for a second, he also is sure he could hear bird and trees sing in the wind. Stiles grabs the totem with his whole hand and a shock spikes through his hand into his body, he lets the statue fall.  
  
“Stiles!”, Scott calls out, “What are you doing?!” The pack had not paid attention to him until now. They rush around him, Deaton puts the totem on the table again carefully, he tries not to touch it with bare hands.  
“What the hell, Stilinski?”, Jackson spats. Derek doesn´t look happy either.  
“That is dangerous Stiles, you can´t just touch it!”, Lydia explains and Stiles looks at her spooked.  
Stiles points at the totem, “That is not dangerous. That’s-“  
  
“You don´t know that, Stiles.”, Scott interrupts him and put his hand on Lydia’s shoulder, “Lyds did some research, Stiles. This could be an artefact from native American tribes and most likely to curse the land. That´s why the forest is in such a bad shape right now. We discussed it already.”  
  
Stiles' eyes widen, “What? No! Scott, you guy got it all wrong! Yes, this is a totem of native Americans but not to curse the land!” Scott seems surprised and gives Stiles the sign to continue his opinion.  
“This totem inhibits energy to protect the forest! It was made my shamans to bind it to the land and is a part of the woods. Without it, the protection will be gone too.”  
  
Deaton leans against the wall and thinks about what Stiles said, “An interesting Theory, Mr Stilinski. Where did you get it from?”  
“I talked to a forest spirit.”, Stiles says.  
Deaton lifts one eyebrow, unsure of the fact. Jackson barks out a loud laugh but Lydia hits him to shut up. “Of course you talk to spirits…”, Derek curses and takes his attention from Stiles away, he doesn´t want to lose more of his important time.  
  
Scott looks torn, he kind of wants to believe his best friend but isn´t sure of the source of Stiles information. “How can you know if the…spirit… didn´t lie to you? Where you alone? Or was someone else there to confirm what it said?”, Scott inquires.  
  
Stiles wants to tell his friend but then remembers who had joined him. He can´t admit to Scott that he went with Peter and expect his best friend to trust his word! The pack hadn´t talked about Peter yet and Stiles thinks that they try to avoid the subject as long as possible.  
  
“I was alone…”, so he says. Scott puts on his puppy eyes, “Then how do you want to know if they didn´t lie to you? On the other hand, that was very dangerous! You went alone?” Scott seems worried about Stiles but Stiles doesn´t feel anything of that. He feels pushed away from Scott by being told that he is not able to tell out a lie.  
  
“I am not lying Scott, the spirit wasn´t lying too!”, he tries to defend his point. Lydia interferes but not for Stiles benefit.  
“There are enough cases where these types of things were found,”, she points to the totem, “and it caused serious trouble! Native Americans wanted to curse the people who took their land by using magic. I read a lot about it, Stiles, I know that.” Stiles has not enough knowledge to give a more powerful argument and he feels the anger building up in his stomach. Stiles knew it wasn´t dangerous, he could feel it, why couldn´t the others?  
  
“So, what are we gonna do about it?”, Allison asks gently but defined, she wants to do something and stop talking about it. Scott shrugs with his shoulders, “Curses have to be broken, so destroy the thing?”  
“We can do that.”, Deaton confirms but looks around the pack to ask if anyone is against that. Only Stiles protests, “We can´t destroy it! Scott!” Stiles tries desperately to get Scott on his side but fails.  
Scott nods to the druid, “Destroy it.” 

Stiles feels the tears of frustration behind his eyes, that can´t really happening. He watches helplessly while Deaton does…some stuff… and at the end, the totem splits, the wood breaks up. The pack doesn´t feel much but Stiles feels the energy flowing out of it. His ears ring painfully for a few moments while the totem loses all its power until nothing is left behind. Stiles doesn´t remember walking out of the building, into his car and driving away. He is lucky that he got safely to his destination, he parked his car and stands in front of the forest, where he was days before with Peter.  
  
He walks into it with a big hole inside of him. Stiles can´t shake off the feelings and finally, let some tears fall down his face. He feels rip open and vulnerable, only tears can make it better for a while.  
  
Determined he walks faster through the forest until he trips over some big roots and falls to the ground. He doesn´t catch himself and doesn´t stand up. He looks up into the sky and doesn´t know how to deal with everything. It is too much for him, right now. Everything is too much and Stiles starts crying again, mostly in self-pity about the broken things inside of him.  
  
After he cried enough tears he doesn´t feel sorry anymore, anger grows instead. Why even is he crying? Why even does he feels that? Why the hell didn´t Scott listen to him?  
Questions after questions fly around his head, unanswered. 

Suddenly, “Hellu there.”, a whisper comes from his right side and Stiles turns over. He sees a small but very warm light which forms itself to a small creature, it looks like the one on Saturday. Stiles looks at it, confused, “What?”  
“It is broken, right?”, the light says and Stiles nods sadly. The light swings around a bit, “Then it is time to go, I think.”  
  
“Go where?”, Stiles asks. The little creature doesn´t sound sad, “Into the whole. I kind of missed it if I´m honest.” Well, Stiles has no idea what it was talking about and is just more confused.  
“You´re one of the forest spirits, right?”, he asks instead.  
  
“I am what is left of it, yes. Everyone else is gone already.”, it confirms. Stiles looks down at the ground and feels the failure slides down his body. “I´m sorry…”, he whispers.  
  
“Don´t be. What happened, happened. It has a reason or not. We can only do what we can. Our next mission will be around the corner, I am sure.” For Stiles, it sounds very optimistic and he admires the little creature for that. The spirits are all gone. Wait a minute...  
“How come that you are here still? The totem is destroyed and the energy is gone.” The light stills. Slowly it flies towards Stiles and in front of his face.  
  
“Not everything is gone, I feel something here. It´s why I am here.”, The creature touches Stiles' face, the light is warm and welcoming.  
“In me? How? I don´t understand…”, and now, he is confused yet again. The light giggles.  
“Don´t know. You have some of the energy inside you. I don´t know more.” The light dances around him and Stiles smile. He thinks that the spirit is cute, how it flies around him and almost crashes into twigs here and there.  
  
“And what now?”, Stiles wants to know.  
“Nothing. The energy is too small for the forest. I am just able to manifest, but not for long…”  
Stiles frowns, “oh…”  
“But don´t worry. I think… see it as a blessing and a thank you! You tried to help us and trusted us. Shall our existents protect you from bad.” The light sits on his shoulder, pulling lightly on his shirt. Slowly, the light fades away. Stiles can watch it happen. He only hears a faint “Until the next time.” And it is gone. 

-

Peter watches Stiles walking, back to his jeep and driving home, out of his kitchen window. He has tea in his hand and knows why Stiles went back. Peter can feel it too, the pack must have done something because the forest became very quiet.  
  
He looks back to the forest and sees some birds flying around. For normal eyes, it seems normal. If you had some sense of the supernatural you could see how bare the woods just standing there, so vulnerable. Peter asks himself how long it will take before something bad would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo :D
> 
> Few elements from Native American culture, I am NOT AN EXPERT! I just googled and hoped it was right! 
> 
> Child of Tolba - fiction, I made that up and don´t think that it exists really.  
> Tolba- the turtle who carries the world on his shell. (http://www.native-languages.org/tolba.htm )  
> The totem in this story was a blessing, obviously. Lydia just got it wrong. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment :P x
> 
> Next Update: 29th Dec, I decided to only update once a week. Until the next week x


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in the "Paradise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small and kind hint: If you want more, when this story should end eventually, I suggest you subscribe to the series. You don´t have to... but... I would do it...you know...

Since Stiles starts hanging out with the pack he was out much longer, he comes home very late, if he comes home on the weekends. Noah notices his sons absent a long time ago and tried this parenting tip, “Give hints in your speeches to make clear that your child can always talk to you if they need it.”.  
He tried that, asks where Stiles went to, if they will eat dinner together or if he is feeling well and other things. 

At the beginning, he got satisfying answers but with time Noah got an unsure feeling about his son. Something was happening and it was very important to his son but he wouldn´t talk to his father about it. Sure, teenagers have secrets but no teenager has dirt and blood on their clothes when they come home. Noah is worried about his son and just a tiny answer of truth would satisfy him. 

But that never comes, with no hinted question. So, Noah goes all in and sets Stiles in front of him by the kitchen table. They look at each other and no one says something, Noah wants to give Stiles time to tell him willingly but the boy just sits nervously on his seat, trying to avoid his fathers gaze. 

 

“How are you?”, Noah tries it with the smallest question. Stiles shrugs with his shoulders, “Fine, dad.” Fine. If someone says fine, they don´t mean just fine.  
“How is Scott doing? He is rarely here anymore.”, he tries again. Stiles looks at the table.  
“Scotty´s fine. Has much to do, Allison and stuff.”

“I thought that you two might go out often. You´re hardly ever home when I am.” The Sheriff sees that his son is struggling and Stiles shrugs his shoulders again. Noah knows that his son is a good liar and it can be difficult to get information out of him but not if Noah sets up a serious mood. Noah knows how his son works. 

“You are with Scott when you are late, right?”, Noah adds with a hint of concern. Stiles' eyes go up, “Yeah. Yes, I am with Scott like all the time.”, at least that was not a lie.  
“What are you doing?”, Noah asks bluntly. Stiles goes into defence mode immediately. “Dad, really? What is this? An interview?” But Noah doesn´t let go, “Are you guys in trouble?” Stiles jumps up from his chair, “Dad, what? No, we are not!”

“Then I am sure you can tell me what you two are doing.”  
Stiles brushes his hand through his own hair, “We…meet with friends. Hanging out and stuff.”  
“Who are these friends?”

“Dad, I don´t have to tell you everything, you know?” Noah feels an uncomfortable sting in his chest, his son may be right, but… “If you are rarely home anymore and don´t tell me anything I have the right to be concerned, Stiles. Now, again Stiles. Where are you all the time?” 

Stiles doesn´t look at his dad, he can´t. Stiles just can´t tell his dad the truth, about the pack and the supernatural stuff. If Stiles would try, his dad will think he is crazy!  
Stiles stays silent, the kitchen becomes more and tenser, he doesn´t dare to breathe too heavy.

 

Noah has no more questions, “Give me your car keys, Stiles.” He holds his hand towards his son.  
“What? Dad, no.”, Stiles' eyes are wide. 

“Don´t make me repeat myself. Car keys. Now.”, Noah uses his angry Sheriff voice. Stiles becomes hot from the anger, he brings his keys and removes the one for his jeep. Stiles doesn´t talk or look at his father. Noah takes the keys with the words, “You need to take the bus from now on until you tell me what is going on. Also, your curfew is 9 p.m. . If I am not home by then, I´ll send a deputy to the house to look after you. You understand?”

Stiles' face is white, “Dad, for fucks sage, I am not a child anymore!”  
“Then don´t act like one.”, Noah says slightly louder than his son, he stands up and puts Stiles car keys to his own and walks out of the kitchen, letting his son standing in the kitchen. 

-

Stiles leaves the house, he can´t stand the walls anymore. He can´t take his Jeep so he starts walking with no idea where he should go. He is frustrated, on one hand, he would like to tell his dad about the supernatural but would he ever believe him?

Stiles had taken the route into town, he becomes a bit hungry and decides to buy some food and sitting somewhere outside or spending time at Derek´s loft with the pack before his… new curfew. Stiles takes a deep breath and pushes his anger away, food now. 

He walks in and goes directly to the ´sandwiches to go´. He picks up two and wanders over to the drinks, looking miserable. He lets something fall, tries to pick it up again and bumps into someone else by accident. Stiles quickly apologises and hears a response, “No harm done, Stiles.”.  
He turns around and sees Peter with a shopping cart, filled with a few items. 

“What are you doing here?”, Stiles returns confused. Peter smiles, “I´m buying groceries, believe it or not, a rare bunny isn´t as tasty as it sounds.” Stiles huffs amused and breaks a tiny smile.  
“What a shame.”, he adds before turning back to the many drinks he could choose from. His smile fades again, “Is something wrong?”, Peter asks, still standing beside him. Stiles gives him a look, saying why-is-that-your-business-why-do-you-even-ask. 

“You smell sad, a bit foul actually. Did someone steal your favoured doll or something?”, Peter comes a bit closer to get a better look from the teenager. Stiles rolls his eyes, “No, just my car keys.”  
Peter doesn´t understand completely, Stiles explains further. “My dad took my keys until I tell him where I am the whole time. Can´t really tell him the truth, right?”, his voice bitter. 

Peter nods, getting the hint. “Sounds like he is a good parent.” Stiles turns over again, “Pardon me?”.  
“He worries about you and wants you to speak to him. Some parent wouldn´t even care enough to talk to you. And you can use the bus still, or ask friends to pick you up.” Stiles tries to ignore Peter, grabs a random drink and walk over to the checkout line. 

Peter follows him, “Try not to be too hard on your father, he just worries about you.” Peter suggests and stops talking to the boy. Stiles looks back once before continuing to ignore him, actually, he is thinking about the words, he knows Peter is right but his pride would not let him show it. They separate at the parking lot after Stiles waves goodbye to the older werewolf awkwardly. 

-

Right after the summer break had begun, Scott had started thinking about the problem named Peter. Derek sees him often in town and brought it into his Alphas focus again. Scott is happy to have Derek, he helps the unexperienced True Alpha a lot. Derek, Allison and Scott talked a bit about how to proceed with Peter now. He hasn´t done anything yet, which doesn´t mean he will never do something. But no one really has an answer to what to do. 

Jackson and Lydia are gone for a few weeks, it is difficult for Scott to deal with, and he calls them nearly daily. Jackson teases him about that but likes it anyway. Scott tells them about what Derek told him and Jackson brings a good idea to the discussion. 

“Why not let the Sheriff arrest him? Bring him into a trap he can´t come out of. Wait, use Stiles. Say that Peter threatened Stiles or so and he is too scared to tell his dad. The Sheriff will take him down immediately.” For Scott, that is a brilliant move and wants to talk with Derek about it. He texts Derek that he will be coming over and drive to him, picking Allison up on the way. 

 

They are in the loft and Scott repeats what Jackson had said to him. Derek nods thoughtfully, “That could do it, but how do we do this?” Scott looks Derek in the eyes, “We tell him that Peter is threating Stiles.” Derek lifts one eyebrow, “That…could actually work I guess.”  
“Would be sexual assault be too much?”, Allison adds. Scott thinks about it, “Maybe we can hint that we think that it might be it, but we are not sure?” 

“That sounds good, when should we-“, suddenly Derek stops talking, he and Scott look towards the main door. Allison is bewildered, “What is wrong?” A heavy knock on the door, “It´s Stiles.” Says Derek and asks Scott what he should tell him. “We can´t include him, send him away. Nicely!”, Scott answers. Derek walks towards the door and opens it.

“Hey, Derek.”, Stiles greets him and waves at the others, they wave back, “…can I come in?” Derek doesn´t move out of the way, Stiles gets an unsure feeling.  
“No, not now. Can you come back later?”, Derek tries. Stiles' eyes widen a little, he looks to Scott but he and Argent looking away, ignoring him. “Um… is something wrong? I could help-…”  
“No, you can´t. Go.”, Derek’s tongue is sharp which makes Stiles walking backwards. Derek takes it as an opportunity to close the door, maybe with too much force. 

 

Stiles feels the air passing his face when the slams shut. He just stands there, he refuses to think about what just happened. He expects Scott coming out every second, telling him what Derek did was a bad joke. But no one comes out and with every passing moment, Stiles feels so utterly stupid. 

Slowly he walks out of the building, he had walked all the way here for nothing. His dad removed his keys a few days ago, but Stiles just can´t get used to it. He feels a raindrop on his cheek, it begins to drizzle. Stiles let the rain fall on his face, it is gently and calms him down. He doesn´t want to go home, his dad has a free day and he doesn´t have the nerves to see him. Scott… well, not an option anymore. Stiles can´t think of someone else. His mood is bad and he feels tired, he remembers, there is still one person left who would love his company. 

 

The rain makes the world look darker but also calmer. Stiles walks up, passes stones after stones until he reaches his destination. Stiles manages to create a small smile, “Hey mum.”, he says and gently touches the gravestone of Claudia Stilinski. Stiles sits down by the grave and leans against the stone. He lays a flower he randomly had found on the grave and looks to the sky. The clouds split open again and Stiles can see sunshine on the horizon. 

“Dad and I had a fight.”, Stiles whispers, “Scott… doesn´t act like a friend should be.”  
He plays with the grass under his palm, let it tickles his skin. He tells his mother everything that bothers him and he feels the tears behind his eyes building. 

He remembers her warm hug, her special perfume Noah had bought her once. What he would give for one last good morning kiss from her, one last smile or one last bad joke from her which makes her laugh more than others. Stiles remembers her warm hand against his cheek when he said goodnight to him, caressing him until he falls asleep. Stiles touches his own cheek and feels cold, one single tear falls down his face and he takes a deep breath. 

He tries to think about something else and listens to the birds around him. Time is quiet and slow. The people who walked by him don´t talk and avoiding his gaze, understanding him in a way. At the moment, this place, besides the grave, feels right for Stiles and peace spreads out inside of him. He feels his mind becoming clearer, he starts watching his surroundings. 

He sees an old lady a few rows ahead. A young couple leaving and a man arriving. The man has a bunch of roses in his hands, the man doesn´t see Stiles and Stiles watch him. He walks up to a grave, with the back to Stiles. He places the roses carefully on the ground and just stands there.

It would have been boring normally, watching a man standing in front of a random grave but for Stiles, it is a confirmation that he isn´t the only one mourning. Stiles doesn´t talk with his dad about his mother, he can´t watch the face of his old man, it hurts too much. 

 

The man stands there for a long time and Stiles getting tired. He decides that it´s time to go somewhere else. He says goodbye to his mother and walks back on the path, takes a last look at the man. The man has turned around and looks right towards Stiles. 

Stiles and Peter look at each other for some time before Peter turns away and walks quickly out of the graveyard. The facial expression of the werewolf stabs into Stiles' heart and he understands Peter so well. 

Stiles waits a few seconds after the man is gone to walk over to the grave Peter had a visit. He stands in front of it, the first thing he notices is, that the Hale family grave is right next to it. It is bigger, obviously. The stone with the roses is smaller and Stiles could even describe it as gracefully. Very neatly shaped and even. The writing is in cursive: “Grace Louise Hale nee Johnson – beloved wife and daughter”. 

-

Stiles feels new when he enters his home again, talking to his mum helps always. At first, it is very quiet and Stiles walks into the house, maybe his dad isn´t home? Then, he hears voices, “-I know this is much, I´m sorry, Sir. But we must think about Stiles now. He needs to be safe.” Stiles tense and listens, “You´re right, Son. Thank you. This explains everything.” Footsteps, “I should go now, we talk later.” More footsteps and Scott steps out of the living room, he stares at Stiles, right into his eyes and leaves without words. The door closes. 

Stiles walks slowly into the living room, seeing his father looking out of the window, his one hand on his chin. Noah notice it son and his face becomes gentle, “Stiles.”, he says like he is sorry and relieved. He pulls his son into a bear hug but Stiles stands still, his fresh feelings from before are gone. 

“What did Scott want?”, he asks carefully. Noah breaks the hug and looks very concern. “He told me everything.”  
“…Everything?”  
“Yes and I am so sorry that I didn´t saw… the signs… Stiles.”, Suddenly Noah looks very old and holds his son tight in his hands, Stiles is scared. “Dad, what did Scott tell you?”, he dements to know. 

“He told me about Peter Hale… how he…hurt you. I will do my best to lock this monster away forever Stiles, I promise you that.”  
Stiles frees himself and watches his dad bewildered, “Dad, Peter hasn´t hurt me…what are you talking about?”

The Sheriff becomes very serious,” You don´t have to deny…or hide it anymore Stiles. I will protect you from him, don´t worry. Here take this back.” Noah gives Stiles the car keys back, Stiles is even more confused. “Dad, whatever Scott had told you isn´t the truth. I don´t need protection and neither I deny something. What the fuck, Dad?” 

“Stiles, this is serious. Don´t worry, Scott has told me everything.”, Noah walks towards Stiles but his son back off again. “Scott lied to you, Dad. Peter never hurt me or whatever you think he did. He is kind of nice actually and is willing to help me when Scott is too busy for the dear-old-Stiles. Or when Scott doesn´t believe me or trusts me, Peter helps me. So shut it, Dad. God, I don´t need this!”, Stiles is frustrated, “I need to find Scott and YOU,”, he points to his dad, “Don´t do anything before I come back.”

“Stiles!...”, the Sheriff calls out but Stiles storms out of the house again. Noah can only stand inside the main door while he sees Stiles drive away. He gives up and lets Stiles talk to Scott, he has other things to prepare. He walks up to his office and searches for the papers for documentation of sexual assaults from the Sheriff station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?
> 
> Comment please, :D
> 
> Next Update: 5th Jan. 2018


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise :D
> 
> I wanted to post an extra chapter this week for 2 reasons:
> 
> 1\. I have over 100 subscribers now!!! OVER 100!!!! WTF?! Thank you!! Thank you for liking this little piece of shit work. omg... :P
> 
> 2\. It´s new year, good luck for 2018 x

At first, Stiles drives to Scott’s house but of course, he isn´t there. His next guess is Derek´s loft and he sees Scott´s car standing outside. 

Stiles is angry, no even beyond angry, Stiles is mad. It consumes his whole body and Stiles needs to do something quick. He closes his jeep and walks up. He doesn´t even care to knock, he just tries to open the door and for his luck, it is open. He slams the door shut, the sound halls through the building. 

“SCOTT.”, he yells. Derek sits on the sofa, reading a book, Scott walks out of the kitchen a sandwich in his hands. “What?”, Scott answers biting from his sandwich. Stiles wants to hit him in the face.  
“You told my dad I am being assaulted by Peter! Why the hell did you do that?”, Stiles cries out. 

Scott swallows and puts his sandwich down, “We need to find a way to take out Peter. The easiest way is to get him arrested.”, he explains as if was the most obvious thing in the world.  
“Yeah, first of Peter hasn´t even done anything, maybe talking to the guy would help?! And secondly, you thought the best way was to talk to my dad behind my back and spreading lies?!”  
Derek stands up, “It was the quickest way to bring the Sheriff to our side.”

“Shut up! You are involving my dad in this shit without my consent! Why the hell did you do that?”, Stiles wants answers.  
“Stiles, man,”, Scott tries to calm him, “we decided to do that so the pack can be safe again. To protect us all. Peter is dangerous, Stiles.” Like it would change anything. 

“You put me in the most uncomfortable situation I have ever known, Scott! This isn´t protecting the pack.”  
“It is!”, Scott interrupts him.  
“No, it isn´t! Do I look protected? Do I look happy? The hell, I don´t even feel safe anymore because I have no idea what amazing idea you come up with the next time. You lied to me and let me run into the knife blindfolded! I don´t even feel like pack anymore!”

Scott looks sadly at Stiles, “But you are pack, I did it for you too.”  
“Then why did you hurt me on purpose?”  
“I didn´t do it on purpose but I did it because it is the right thing I could do. I did nothing wrong here Stiles and I can´t understand why you don´t see it. Peter is dangerous and I thought it was your goal too.”

“He isn´t dangerous, Scott-“, Stiles begins but Derek cuts him off, “Do you try to defence Peter?”  
Derek sounds on edge, he projects his anger towards Stiles and in that moment Stiles grows a seed of anxiety. He fears Derek and Stiles had never thought that would happen within a pack.  
Scott pulls Stiles attention back to him, “I don´t know why you are so angry or what you are doing right now but I will not apologise for what I did. I am right, Stiles.” 

Stiles feels like a bunny being pushed into a dark corner, surrounded by angry wolfs. Half of this analogy might even be true. Stiles feelings are on a roller coaster and his head hurts. He can´t get enough breath and he needs to get out. He runs out of the loft towards his car. Stiles feels eyes all over him and he wants to be far far away. 

-

Stiles doesn´t know if he should be driving right now but he also doesn´t care. He needs to get out of this town. His dad doesn´t believe him and trusts Scott more. Scott decides very important decisions above his head and has the nerves to think that he did the right thing. Stiles feels like he´s being pushed into the dirt.  
It is dark and Stiles doesn´t see so much. He can barely see the sign which says that he just left Beacon Hills. Stiles thoughts coming at him all at once, he thinks about the consequences, god, what will Peter even do when he finds out about this? 

Slowly, his view darkens around him, he tries to blink the darkness away but it only becomes worse. A pressure is building up in his chest. His hands are shaking and losing strength. He lets go of the steering wheel and his vision flows away. A high note ring in his head, his headache becomes worse. He loses his sense of his body, the last thing he remembers is that his body hits something very hard. 

-

Noah is scared, he images the worse. He got a call from one of his deputies that Stiles is in the hospital, car accident. Noah hates hospitals. These buildings took one person from him, they can´t take his son as well… 

Noah runs into the hospital and walks directly into the emergency department. He asks for his son and they say he is in the emergency surgery still. They tell him that it will take a few hours if he wants to wait here, he should go into the waiting room. The nurse must promise him multiple times to tell him immediately if something new is happening before he goes. 

Noah sees one of the deputies coming out of the waiting room, greeting the Sheriff. The deputy smiles encouraging, “I already questioned the witness, he is in there,”, he points to the waiting room, “Stiles properly had lost control over his care somehow, drove right into a tree. Mr Hale acted immediately, he saw everything and called an ambulance and our station. The doctors said, if Mr Hale hadn´t applied first aid, Stiles would have had no chance to survive.” Noah curses and tries to hold back tears of distress. 

“But don´t worry, Sheriff. Stiles will make it. Help came in time. Everything will be fine.”  
Noah nods absently. “Then, I should thank Derek, right?”  
“Actually, it was Peter Hale who saved him, Sheriff.” 

-

The feeling of flying spreads out in his chest, his body light and stiff. He doesn´t dare to move but isn´t sure if he even could. Stiles mind is clouded while he tries to blink, his sight is blurry at first. He tries to look around, it is bright, too bright and Stiles moans out in pain. 

Then, it becomes darker and Stiles' eyes stop hurting. He feels a warm hand on his cheek, a thump pets over his cheekbone.  
“Hey, kiddo. Can you hear me?”, the warm and gentle voice from his father speaks to him. Stiles nuzzles into the touch, “Dad,”, he whispers, “what?...”  
Noah shushes him, “It´s ok, son. Don´t worry. Just try to get better, okay?”  
“Kay, dad-dio.”, Stiles mutters and sinks back into the numbness, not forgetting the safety he feels now. 

 

The next time Stiles wakes up his mind is way clearer. He sees the room he is in and asks himself how he got into a damn hospital bed. When he tries to remember he gets a massive headache, so he stops right there. Stiles looks on his right and sees a chair, a small desk and two doors, one with a sign “toilet” and the other one bigger, Stiles think it might be the door towards the hallway. 

On his left, he sees a big window and another chair by his bed. He also has a nightstand with a clock on it. Saturday in the afternoon. Wasn´t it Sunday? Stiles takes a deep breath, not thinking about what time it is or who long he was gone. 

He is alone in the single bedroom and he is very grateful for that. He closes his eyes for a second and focuses on his body, everything feels heavy. He breathes slowly and forgets the world again.

 

When he wakes up from the nap, he feels much better. Stiles looks at the clock, he slept for two more hours. His eyes wander into the room and he sees Peter sitting at the table, he looks up to Stiles with a small smile on his face, “Had a good sleep?”

Stiles nods, “What are you doing here?” Peter closes the book in his hands and puts it on the table. “Your father asked me to keep an eye on you while he is at work.” Stiles feels lost, “Ok, what did I miss? The last thing I know is that my dad wanted to arrest you.”

Peter takes a deep breath, “At the beginning, yes. Scott did a good job, I must admit. It was a few… active days. Much happened.” Stiles' face stays still, he doesn´t like it being reminded of what Scott did. Peter asks him what the last thing is he remembers. 

“I remember that Scott was at my house, told dad… that you…you know?”, Peter nods, “Yeah. I yelled at dad and went to Scott afterwards to confront him about it. He said that that was the plan to take you out. Letting dad arresting you so you would be out of the picture. I was…just angry…and I drove away with my jeep. Don´t remember much afterwards…” Stiles looks down on the sheets he is under, his chest feels empty and it makes him very uncomfortable.  
“So…what had happened? Why am I here?”

“Car accident. Your jeep is… trash, to be friendly. I drove by with my own car when it happened. I just had visited my friends.”  
Stiles let his head fall back on the pillow, “My dad will kill me.”  
Peter shakes his head amused, “No he will not. He is too angry at Scott for that.”  
“Ok, for real. Tell me what happened?” 

 

“I went with you to the hospital. I had called the station, so your dad was informed immediately. At that moment, I had no idea what Scott did. Your father was reserved when he knew that I was the one bringing you here. He asked me many questions, many were related to the suspicion that I had hurt you. 

"I told him that I had no idea what he was talking about and could convince him about that later. Long story short, we drove to Scott to confront him the next day.  
I don´t have to tell you everything but Scott acted childishly and said the same thing over and over. He really hadn´t thought this through. 

"Noah, your dad, needed time to think about it and I gave him his time. So, instead, I visited you daily.  
On Wednesday he spoke to me again. He told me that he is worried about you, that, most of the time, he has no idea where you are and when Scott spoke to him, it was logical, so it must have been true. Obviously, it wasn´t and Noah was at the beginning of his problem, still, he had no idea what happened in your life. So I told him about the supernatural.”

“You did what?!”

“I told him about Werewolves and stuff. I even shifted in front of him. The look he had on his face, I will never forget it.”, Peter smiles widely.

Stiles was worried, his heartbeat fastened. Peter stops being sarcastic.  
“Don´t worry, boy. He might have had not talked to me for a day but otherwise, he took it well. It explained a lot to him but he hasn´t addressed the subject since. You´ll have to talk about it.”

Stiles nods.  
“Anyway, your dad asked me to look after you while he is working. New case I think. Should I text him, that you are awake?”  
Stiles nods again, “That… is much.” Peter agrees and leans back in the chair. 

 

“How are you?”, Peter asks him after a pause.  
“I´m good. I think. Don´t know…could be worse I guess.”  
“What an optimist.”, Peters sarcasm is back. Stiles wiggles his eyebrows jokingly.  
“Thank you…for saving me.”, Stiles says softly. Peter rubs his hands together, “Nothing to thank me for. I would do it again.” 

Stiles smiles, “You did more for me in the last month that I would like to admit, I guess.”  
“Guess I should try to find a new hobby then.”, Stiles wants to throw something at Peter but smiles instead and tell him to shut up. Peters smiles becomes bigger.  
“So my dad isn´t angry at me?”

“No Stiles, as I had said, he is just worried. Your father loves you.”  
“Thank you.”, they fell silent again. Then, Peter stands up.  
“I should go, your father will be here soon and I think you might want to be alone for a few minutes before talking to him?”

Peter is right, Stiles let him pack his book in his bag and he goes to the door. Suddenly, Stiles remembers something he wanted to ask Peter. “Hey.”, he says and Peter turns around,” I wanted to ask you…you don´t have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable or so, just-“  
“What is it?”

“On the day…when I saw you in the graveyard. You visited a grave…who…who was Grace?”, Stiles whispers the end, he doesn´t want to cross any boundaries or hurt Peter. It was silent in the room for a second. “She was my wife,” Peter says and adds a goodbye to Stiles before walks out. 

 

Stiles sits quietly in his bed, a nurse had visited him to look how he was and gave him some pills against his headache. He looks out of the window when he hears the door open again. Footsteps coming into the room, Noah takes a seat next to the bed by the window. He is concerned but still gentle, he leans against the bed.

“Hey.”, he whispers. Stiles turns his head towards him, “Hey daddio.”, he says in the same volume as Noah. “How are you?”, Noah asks. Stiles shrugs with his shoulder, “Better, I guess. Got pills for the worst.” Noah nods and they fall silent for a moment. 

“How are you?”, Stiles asks back. Noah thinks about his answer.  
“Everything is a bit…much. But I manage.”, he is honestly, “…so…werewolves, son? Couldn´t it just be drugs or something?” Stiles barks out a loud laugh, he understands his dad.  
“Sometimes I think the same, dad.” They smile at each other.  
“Got any questions, dad?”

“I… just. I just want an honest statement from you. I want your view on everything, or at least the main things. Start with Scott, please.”  
Stiles leans back, looking at the ceiling now, “Scott has changed much. From the day he was bitten and became a werewolf. He was lost at first and I tried my best to help him but…eventually, he didn´t need my help anymore and start trusted other people. 

"At the end, he made decisions I had the right to refuse but he didn´t care anymore. I don´t know… if he even cares about me anymore.”  
Noah lets that sink in, “So is he your best friend still? Or not?” Stiles doesn´t know that.  
“I think I should talk about that with him…later, of course.”

 

“And the…Peter thing?”, Noah continues.  
“Dad… there was never a thing. Peter helps me sometimes and we talk. But mostly we meet randomly around Beacon Hills.”, Stiles smiles at that, IT IS pretty weird though.  
“Okay… I´m sorry.”

“It´s ok, dad… you were…just worried. Right?”, Stiles turns his head back to his dad. Noah´s eyes are fixed on the ground and he nods slightly.  
“I´m good, dad. Don´t worry too much.”, Stiles holds his hand out and Noah takes it.  
They stop talking and take in the situation. They are in better term again and have a silent promise that it wouldn´t change again for a long time. 

Stiles had a feeling of pressure in his body, he had to keep a big secret and was scared of his father all the time. This pressure is gone now. He feels lighter and… just better about everything. 

“Peter told me you got a new case?”, Stiles changes the subject after 20 minutes.  
Noah takes a deep breath and leans back, “God, yeah.”  
“What is it?”, Stiles asks, a bit amused. 

“There is this serial killer going around the area. The weird thing, he doesn´t always kill humans, sometimes wild animals are found too. Murdered the same way. It is weird, but it is the same pattern, no doubt.”  
“…sounds like fun.”, Stiles adds sarcastically.  
“You tell me about it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone feels better now. 
> 
> Thank you for every comment!
> 
> AND HAPPY NEW YEAR :D
> 
> Next Update: 5th Jan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things come back around

For Stiles, it takes the rest of the summer holiday to recover before he is attending his last school year. When Stiles gets out of his repaired jeep he feels this fresh and motivating feeling, his last year of school. He can do that, even if he has like, NO IDEA what he should do after that. 

The first day goes by slowly but not frustrating, the teachers are in a good mood like every pupil too. Stiles feels the enthusiasms among his class year, everyone wants to be free already and Stiles feels just the same.  
Stiles is good at ignoring things, this time, he ignores that Scott and the rest of the pack don´t talk to him the whole day. Since Stiles got out of the hospital, he never tried to contact Scott or the pack. He had felt that it was his Alphas/best friends job, to come and beg for forgiveness.

But Scott never called or visited, so no contact at all. Stiles thinks about it how weird it is that friends can become strangers so quickly. He will not make the first move, he did it too often.  
So Stiles starts going to school, he does his homework and works with others pupils together. They are a few people he can talk to during school, he has a place where he can sit during lunch time even if it doesn´t feel as good as a pack or best friends would. But it is something, he isn´t alone. 

When Stiles comes home, he does his homework, cleans a bit and eats dinner. Sometimes his dad is home to eat with him, sometimes not. After that, Stiles does extra schoolwork or just play video games or doing some naughty things. He is a teenager, don´t judge.  
At some point, Stiles thinks that his life became…normal again. It is weird. Why isn´t he happy about being normal?

\- 

October full moon, Peter runs through the forest. He misses running as a wolf, why hasn´t he done it lately?  
Maybe because he was busy with reconnecting with the old Hale businesses, they had a few properties, some deals with a few companies he had to refresh and taking care of. It has a reason why he doesn´t search for a "real job", the Hale family had many good connections for the sake of making money, he only had to dig deep enough. 

Peter was even nice enough to give his nephew a hint that his mother prepared own business links for him, Peter is curious if Derek would be smart enough to look into them or not, but has no real desire to follow that.  
The other thing, that occupied his mind is the problem the Sheriff is facing right now. A serial killer isn´t a nice thing, especially if Peter has the gut feeling that it might have a supernatural core. So, not so much time to run and have fun as a wolf. 

Peter pushes himself and runs faster, occasionally jumping into lakes and above big rocks. The moonlight follows him everywhere and guides his way again. He can feel the wind blowing through his fur.  
He sees a light in the corner of his eye, it´s flying towards something he can´t make out. His instincts want to follow the light, so he runs towards it. He hears another heartbeat, it seems to be a young woman and he stops. The light flies near her, Peters' eyes fixed on the event. 

The light seems to become bigger, brighter and developing a shape of a human. The woman screams and Peter is on high alert. His own heartbeat quickens while it from the woman becomes slower. It smells bad and something within Peter pulls him away, he flees. He feels the light noticing him but does not follow him, the screams die and with them the young woman. 

-

Stiles and Noah are sitting on the sofa, eating vegetarian lasagne while watching a random marvel movie. It was a calm week for them, at least as calm as Beacon Hills can become. After Stiles spent no time with the pack anymore, the Stilinskis spent way more time together. 

After the credits roll over the screen, both are content from the food and entertainment. Noah asks his son what his plans are for the weekend. Stiles confesses that, besides homework, he has nothing to do really. Noah says Stiles to stay where he is and walks to his office quickly. 

Stiles is curious, “What is it, dad?” Noah hands over a folder, Stiles opens it and finds the document from the case his father is working on. Noah sits back on the sofa, “Can you bring these to Peter Hale?” Stiles looks surprised, “Why Peter?” 

“After he told me about the…thing… he offered to help me if something unnormal would come up on the station. I want him to look at the papers to see if he may know what we are dealing with.” Noah takes the tv-remoter and starts switching through the programs. “That’s nice,”, Stiles comments absently while reading the file, “Will be the first thing I do next morning.”

“If it´s no problem, could you drive over tonight?”, Noah asks. Stiles turns around, “Really?”, he whines. Noah meets his eyes, “It´s important, I would go myself but I´m too tired to drive, Stiles. Please?” Stiles nods, “Sure, of course. Go to sleep soon, promise me?”, he calls back while grabbing his keys and putting on his shoes. “Will do.”, Noah calls back and smiles when Stiles shouts that the sofa doesn´t count as a bed before is going out.  
  
Stiles knows where Peter lives but never put a foot through the door. He is a bit nervous but shakes off the feeling and knocks on the door. Peter wears grey sweatpants and a tight black shirt, feets bare. He looks relaxed and without asking what Stiles wants he invites him in. Peter closes his door again and leads Stiles into the living-room. “Tea?”, he asks and Stiles nods. 

Peter puts the finished mug in front of Stiles and sits back into a comfy armchair, holding his own tea in his hands. They sit like that a bit before Peter breaks the silent, “Any reason you visit?” Stiles looks up to him, while he takes a sip of his tea. “Uhm, yeah,”, he holds the file towards Peter, the older man takes the papers and looks through them, “Dad said that you offered to help him if he gets stuck with a case. It´s fine, is it?”  
  
“I did offer my help, yes. It´s fine.”, Peter reassures Stiles while observing the case. Peter´s facial expression changes into concentration and concern, “Interesting…”, he mumbles before taking the last sip of his tea. Stiles looks at him with high expectations. Peter sits up, “Wait here, I have to make a call.” And he leaves the room. 

-

Peter closes the door to his bedroom, he trusts Stiles not to make a mess out of his living-room and goes through his contacts on his phone before hitting the call button. It rings a few times before a muffled male voice answers, “Peter…”, Peter smiles mischievously. 

“Already in bed?”, he asks and hears a second voice, female this time. “What do you want sweetie, we were just ready for round two.” Peter cringes, “Too much information. But seriously, I call for a case.” The female laughter dies down.  
“A case? What happened, are you in trouble?”  
“Should we come down?”, two questions at the same time. 

“I´m not in trouble and you can stay where you are. I help the Sheriff with one serial killer, it seems to be a supernatural being causing trouble but I have no idea what it really is,” Peter hears a muffled comment about him being Sherlock but he ignores it, “During the full moon, I saw a light killing someone, according to the file, the victims are always alone in the woods or nearby. No external body damage besides one single hole in the neck but they look like being dead for weeks and are bloodless.” Peter reads off a few more body descriptions before he was interrupted again. 

“The light you saw, any more features?”  
“It took the shape of a body before killing the victim.”, Peter remembers, “And I was weirdly drawn to it.” The witch asks him if he was alone that night and he confirms. The witch lets out a frustrated huff, “It´s possibly a Ghost Witch or also called Skadegamutc, Peter. Not an easy thing, at least not during the night. Let me explain…”

-

Stiles sits there and…well, he waits. Stiles waits and drinks his tea until it´s finished. He looks around the room and finds himself just as unsatisfied as he had felt when he looked at the house the first time. It was just a normal house, almost unbelievable, compared to what Stiles remembers from Peter before he had burned to death. He leans back into the sofa and looks up at the ceiling, counting the seconds.  
Peter comes back, still on the phone. “I´ll, yeah… Ok, got it. Thanks, have fun. Bye.”, he hangs up. “Who was that?”, Stiles asks. 

“A friend.”, Peter says.  
“Alright…”, Stiles sounds disappointed so Peter adds, “The friend who brought me back to life.”  
Stiles looks up and observes the werewolf intensely, Peter remembers that he never really told the kid what happened after he was burned but also, he had no real desire to do so.  
Peter sits back into his armchair and puts the file on the coffee table, “She told me that the thing, who is responsible for the murder, is a Ghost Witch.”  
Stiles repeats the name, “…and where is the difference between a normal witch and a ghost witch?”

Peter explains it as good as he can, he tells Stiles that Ghost witches have their origin from the Native Americans, it is also described as a Vampire Ghost who can shapeshift. By day it is a zombie-like creature and by night a ball of light, impossible to fight. It hunts by night, seeking humans who are alone or left behind from a group. They feed on the blood of their victims. Only by daylight, they show weaknesses by being zombies and you can kill them by burning the bodies. 

Stiles stares on the papers, “Great. Where do these things even come from?”  
“From what I know, they were former evil witches in their lives who refused to die.”  
Stiles brushes his hand through his hair, “Obviously.”, his second sarcastic comment. Peter ignores them, “So, we need to hunt it down by daylight, by night we can´t be alone because I have no idea where it can go or if it just stays in the forest.” Stiles nods, “Kay, makes sense.”

Stiles brings out his phone, “I should call my dad so he can tell the station, what they need to know, right away.” Peter agrees and takes this opportunity to take away the used tea mugs into the kitchen. The phone call with Stiles dad is short, he tells him that no one can be alone by night and the people should stay at home. He doesn´t tell his father everything but assures him that it will be taken care of. At the moment, Noah is fine with it, mostly because he is so tired he doesn´t have the strength to disagree.

Before he puts his phone away he considers calling Scott, just to warn him too. In the end, his guilt decides for him and he hits the call button again. Of course, he comes to voice mail and leaves a short message about the Ghost Witch and it´s better not to be alone. When he ends it, he doesn´t leave a personal note. Why should he? 

Peter doesn´t comment on his calls when he comes back. Stiles stands up from the sofa, stretches himself, “I should go home now.” He says. Peter looks out of the window, it is dark outside and he has a bad feeling about letting Stiles go home alone but doesn´t know how to voice his concern, so he lets the boy go and really doesn´t follow his car as a wolf until he knows that Stiles is home… totally not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> PLEASE give a comment!
> 
> Next Upload: 12th Jan


	11. Chapter 11

The Sheriff’s Station had sent out the message that no citizen should go out by night anymore and most of the people start living by this advice. Fewer people were found dead but the killing doesn´t stop entirely. The station has no idea in which direction they should investigate and the public became more anxious. 

Stiles doesn´t want to tell his dad, but he is very scared himself because of the nightmares he begins to have. They aren´t like his normal ones, he tends to have nightmares since Scott became a werewolf. But these one leaves him more drained. Stiles is sure it is because of this ghost witch. Whenever he closes his eyes, he sees this light coming towards him. It doesn´t see him yet, but it certainly searches for him. 

For Stiles, it becomes normal to lock his window and put a salt line in front of it, he read that it should prevent the ghost from entering. But it doesn´t help with the nightmares. Whenever Stiles wakes up, he is covered in sweat and his heartbeat is high, his face white. 

The Ghost Witch searches for him every night, they are in the woods in his dreams. Stiles runs from it and hides, most of the time he can get through the night without being found. But sometimes he wakes up from the shock when this Thing finds him and screams in his face, Its eyes burn into his own. It is a very good made horror movie Stiles really doesn´t want to see again but must to anyway. 

This time, Stiles wakes up from the feeling of being choked. He can´t breathe, he opens his eyes and feels paralyzed. He is in his dark bedroom, alone. Slowly, his muscles relax a bit and he can take a deep breath. His throat hurts, he feels the sweat running down his forehead. His covers are too hot, and it feels disgusting. Stiles tries to move his finger, fear still lingering inside his body, consuming him. 

Finally, he can move his hand and switch on the light in his room. After making sure that he will not be attacked when he stands up, he moves his legs. His house is quiet. Stiles goes into the bathroom and closes the door (and locks it).

He strips down his sleeping clothes, everything feels wet. When he is naked, he put them into the laundry basket and steps into the shower, with the back to the wall, facing the inner room. He waits for the water to becomes warm before washing himself. It feels wonderful and the coldness inside him dims. 

His muscles hurt still, the shock from the nightmare comes back to his mind. Stiles tears build up fast and he starts crying in silent, too scared to be loud. He lets the water wash over his face when he thinks all tears had been released just to start crying again a few moments later. A hole craves inside Stiles upper body, it sucks up all good feelings and leaves him scared. 

Suddenly, the sensation of water becomes too much and he turns off the shower. He steps out and dries himself, Stiles doesn´t feel any better. Slowly, he sneaks back into his room but doesn´t close his door so he can´t feel trapped. He puts on new sleepwear and looks into his mirror, which hangs on his closet.

Stiles doesn´t see how tired he is, he also doesn´t see how pale he has become. He only sees these big strangulation marks on his neck. Dark and red around his throat, the boy's body tenses and his palms begin to sweat. His heartbeat quickens again, his eyes wide, he just can´t look away. Stiles feels too much right now, he doesn´t know what to do. He wants his dad, slowly he is able to walk away from the mirror and literally run into his dad’s room. 

Noah´s bed is empty, he has night shift and Stiles would remember that if he wasn´t panicking. Stiles thinks his dad was kidnapped or something, he just knows that he is gone and Stiles is all alone. He runs back into his room and goes straight to his phone, he calls the only person he believes can help him. Peter accepts the call after the fourth ring. 

“Stiles, it is two a clock in the morning.”, Peter greats him, he was clearly sleeping. Stiles is breathing hard, trying not too loose all control over himself, he stutters into the phone, “M-my Dad. Peter, I n-need to find my dad!” 

“Did something happen? Stiles, is everything alright?”, Peter asks. He sits up from his bed.  
“I-I…he isn´t in his bed. I…I don´t know where he is.”, Stiles whispers and looking around his room, he swears he had just heard something. Peter hits a wave of concern and stands up, walking to his closet to find a shirt, “Your father is at the station, Stiles. I talked to him a few hours ago. He has a night shift, remember?”, Peter talks gently. 

Stiles lets that sink in, but the unsure feeling doesn’t leave him, he hears another phantom noise which he can´t classify in his condition. He twitches hard and his throat leaves a whine, “Peter…”, he whispers. Right then Stiles starts to curl up under his desk and shoves the chair in front of him, as a wall between him and the rest of the room. 

Peter grabs his house and car keys and leaves his house, phone still on his ear, “Stiles, can you hear me? Where are you?”, he asks carefully but a bit forced. Stiles stutters out his location, his house under his desk while his eyes constantly flicker through his room to not miss anything. He wished he could just close his eyes but he is too scared. 

“I´ll be right there, ok?”, Peter reassures the boy. He never thought that he would be worried for one of these teenager kids but here he is, driving like a crazy man to make sure that this human boy is safe. He hears Stiles hard breathing and another whimper, Peter drives faster.

He arrives the house a few minutes later, he tells Stiles that he is there and comes up now. Stiles mumbles an “...Okay…” before Peter tries to open the door, locked, ok. One forceful push and Peter broke the lock and enters the house. 

“I´m coming upstairs now.”, he updates Stiles. When he is in front of Stiles door, he can smell the sweat and panic, his eyes change on instinct. He slowly opens the door after he ends the call, “Stiles?” he asks. Peter enters the room and detects Stiles under his desk like the boy had said. The young boy´ eyes are wide open, also a bit red, he reminds Peter of a terrified rabbit. 

He shoves the desk chair away and Stiles presses himself closer to the wall. Peter kneels down on the ground, “Hey.”, Peter says gently and tries to relax his face, “Come here, boy.” He tells him and stretches out his arms. Slowly, Stiles moves forward, still looking out through his room for possible threats. His shaky hands meet Peters and he tries to hold on with a weakly grab. Peter closes his own hand and courage Stiles to come closer. 

The teen looks up at Peter, exposing his neck. Peter´s eyes flicker down to the mark and lets out a snarl, softly, he touches them with his free hand, “Who did this?”, he asks quietly but tense. Stiles body becomes weak and relaxes under Peters touch and whispers, “G-Ghost Witch…in-in a dream.”, he can spill put before his tongue becomes too heavy to move. 

Peter's eyes flash again and his wolf side lets out a growl, he pulls Stiles towards him and the boy falls into Peters' arms. The older man scents Stiles and makes it official, that he hates the smell of Scared-Stiles. The werewolf picks up the boy and comes to his feet, “You come with me.”, Peter decides and walks out of the house, with a frightened teen in his arms. 

-

Peter packs Stiles on the passenger seat and enters on the driver's side afterwards. He looks around and senses nothing dangerous, so he drives back home again. Stiles seems to calm down during the ride but he is weak and tired. 

The teen doesn´t even protest when Peter picks him up again to carry him into the house.  
The older Hale would never admit it but he acts on werewolf instincts. He ignores that he calls Stiles pup in his head and he ignores the urge to lock Stiles away in his den/bedroom. Peter had always a weak point for scared children and wants to make it better for them. What Peter DOES admit to himself is, that he might have a special weak point for Stiles and protecting him seems natural to him. But admitting it doesn´t mean thinking or talking about it. 

Stiles is in his sleep clothes still, so Peter just puts him into his bed and promise the boy that he will come back quickly. While Peter leaves the room, he texts the Sheriff where his son is and that he should pick him up on his way home. After that Peter takes off his jacket and shoes, he goes back to his bedroom which already smells like Stiles.

He watches the human for a moment, the boy tucked into his sheets and almost asleep. Stiles' eyes feel heavy again and he takes a deep breath from Peters pillow. It smells like the forest but warmer with a hint of… something orange like. Stiles nuzzles into it and his muscles relax, he moans out the stress he had and feels better now, safer. He feels Peters eyes on him, which doesn´t make him uncomfortable, more like protected. He looks up to the man. 

Peter walks up to his bed and tells Stiles to move over. He makes room for the werewolf, who lays above the sheets next to Stiles now. “Sleep, pup. We can talk later.”, Peter gently tells Stiles and caresses the teen's cheek. 

Stiles feels settles and calm. The last straws of anxiety flow out of his body with every breath. Stiles looks into Peters' eyes and admires the blue of it, something inside him sets into the right place and he becomes completely zen and calm. He takes a breath, “´G night, Peter.”

-

Peter lays next to the sleeping Stiles until he hears someone knocking on the door, he stands up and answers it. The Sheriff looks exhausted and his face shows worry, Peter lets him in. “Black tea?”, Hale asks. The Sheriff lifts an eyebrow, Peter explains, “It´s like coffee just the tea version.”

Noah nods, “Ah, yeah. Please, make it strong though.” Peter shows him the way to the living room and quickly preparing the drink, for himself he makes a white tea. Pete comes back a few minutes later and hands over the mug to the Sheriff. “Thanks.”, Noah says. 

“What happened?”, Noah asks immediately when both had settled.  
“Somehow, the Ghost Witch had strangled Stiles in his sleep and the marks transferred into the real world. He panicked and couldn´t find you at home so he called me.”, Peter summarises.  
“Oh man.”, Noah lets out. 

“Where is he?”, the Sheriff asks. Peter says that Stiles is sleeping in his bed and he adds “Alone.” when Noah gives him THAT look. Noah takes a big sip of his tea, “Stiles sleeps badly for a while now.” Peter observes Noah´s body language. “Could it be the… thing? Giving him constantly nightmares?”, Noah asks. 

Peter shrugs with his shoulder, “It isn´t heard of. That doesn´t mean it can´t happen. But Stiles said that it was the Ghost Witch when I had asked.” Noah nods, “We should talk later about it,”, the Sheriff decides, “I´m exhausted and can´t be helpful for my son now. It´s is Saturday morning. Can Stiles stay here? For the rest of the night?” 

The Sheriff hates to ask that but he also knows that Peter was more likely to survive a supernatural encounter than Noah himself, so he would feel better if Peter would look after his son for the night/ early morning.  
Peter is surprised but agrees. “OK,”, the Sheriff stands up, ”We talk later. But after I sleep for a few hours.” Peter brings him to the door. Noah turns around, “Take care of him, don´t let anything hurt him.”, Noah´s voice is tense and Peter promises him, that he will fulfil his request. Noah stares at Peter a bit longer before he is convinced and goes home to his beloved bed. 

-

Stiles wakes up alone, in a bed he doesn´t know, in a room he had never seen before. He is cuddled up into the sheet, which smells amazing and is very comfy. Stiles feels drained and exhausted but awake. He sits up and he notices a great headache he has, also, he is very thirsty. Stiles needs some water and then he wants to go to bed again. 

He creeps out of the room and looks into the hallway, which does look familiar. He walks up and remembers, this is Peters house. Stiles becomes more confident going around the rooms and searches for the kitchen. He makes himself a glass of water and drinks it, the water makes him feel better, fresher. 

He puts the glass in the sink and looks around to find Peter. Peter is in the living room, sleeping in the armchair, he had lean back the backrest and his feet rest on the footstool. Stiles wonders why he hadn’t taken the sofa but sees how much smaller the sofa is compared to Peters body length. 

Stiles sits on the sofa, watching Peter, which isn´t weird at all. It´s around 7 a clock. In Stiles-language, too early. He spreads out on the sofa and put´s one of the pillows under his head. Stiles listens to Peter soft and steady breathtaking and start sleeping again. 

-

Stiles feels the pull towards something evil. Something searches for him and looks at him. Right. In. This. Moment.

He can´t remember opening his eyes and looking towards a big window, but he does it. He sees the creature again, the thing from his nightmares. It is the light but shaped into a person. It looks like it had rot in the sun for too long and the skin had partly fallen off. It is a ghost from the real horror stuff and it looks directly at Stiles. He wants to move, to run away but is paralyzed where he is. 

Stiles blood runs cold and he feels his breath stopping again. He is scared, so fucking scared. He doesn´t want to die, why does no one help him? The Ghost Witch presses their hand on the window, trying to press it open. Stiles closes his eyes and presses them together, he can´t watch it. 

A deep, dangerous growl erupts out of the silent. It is loud and Stiles' eyes jump open again. He sees a big grey wolf in front of him, facing the window. Its fur shines in the dark and Stiles concentrates on it.  
The wolf walks forwards and the ghost walks back, suddenly the room becomes lighter and Stiles sees the sun, big, in the sky. The Ghost Witch shouts out a high-pitched scream and vanishes with flames. 

Stiles is sweaty and the sun shines brightly on his face. He tries to cover his face with his hands, when it becomes darker, he sees the wolf stepping into his view, blocking the sunshine. It has warm yellow eyes which shines bright and proudly. 

Stiles holds his hand out for it and the wolfs licks his fingertips. He pets it and the wolf lets out a content growl. Stiles smiles and forgets about the creature and he wakes up slowly from his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Don´t forget to leave a COMMENT :D
> 
> QUICK QUESTION: Would you like to read smut? Just a bit? Or more? Or nothing? I would add some after Stiles is 18 and so. Maybe? Or should I leave it out until it comes to Steter? Maybe that would make more sense? TELL ME OK?!
> 
> Next Update: 19th Jan


	12. Chapter 12

The next time Stiles wakes up, it is around ten a.m. and he is alone in the living room. He sits up and feels like shit and is hungry as hell, then he smells pancakes and his stomach growls. He walks to the kitchen and, for the third time, he is stunned how normal Peter and his house looks like. Peter stands by the stove and making a pancake, next to him is a plate of finished ones, ready to be eaten. 

Peter turns his face to Stiles, “Morning.”, he says. Stiles rubs his eyes, “You can cook?”, the teen greets him. Peter smiles, “When Derek was a child, he actually loved my cooking.”. Stiles is amused by the thought of child Derek whining for pancakes. Stiles takes a step into the kitchen, “Can I have one?”, he asks innocently. 

“I made them for you, boy. Eat and be grateful.”, The werewolf hands Stiles a plate with a pancake on it. Stiles sits on the kitchen table and eats his breakfast, the food and breakfast tea makes him feel warm inside. He feels stronger again and questions pop up in his mind. 

“Why am I here?”, Stiles asks quietly. Peter is surprised and relief about that the boy had forgotten about the night. Peter tells him a short summary, leaving most detail out of it. Stiles tries to remember what the older man had told him but there is a hole in his memories. “Maybe it´s for the best.”, he thinks to himself. 

“What now?”, Stiles asks when he finished his meal. Peter sits in the chair, opposite to Stiles. He had also eaten his breakfast, “I want to find the Ghost Witch as soon as possible. That thing can hurt you and the idea of it isn´t really appealing. I´ll drive you home and then I´ll go to the forest and see if I can track it down.” Peter excludes Stiles completely from his plans and the younger boy really hates that. Stiles hated it when Scott did that to him, he would not give Peter the changes to do the same. 

“I´ll come with you.”, so he says. Peter looks at him with a “really?” look. Stiles defends his decision, “Either way you take me with you willingly or I´ll go by myself.” Peter takes a deep breath, he already got the opportunity to be introduced to Stiles stubbornness. “This is dangerous, you know that? And are you even fit enough to keep up with me?”

Stiles swallows down a comment on Peters asshole-smug-voice and says, “Better two than one and I am good at burning things in case you forgot.” Peter wants to laugh, that was a good one. Well, the Ghost Witch is weaker by day and they only had to burn it. In theorise it DOES sounds easy enough to take a human with you. “Fine, but you explain that do your dad.”, Peter agrees. 

When Peter cleaned the dishes carefully, he hates mess and dirt in the holy place called the kitchen, he dresses in his I-am-prepared-to-kill outfit and walks with Stiles over to his car. He lends Stiles one of his lighter coats because the boy is still in his sleepwear. The ride is quiet, they arrive at the Stilinski house and Stiles knocks on the door. Noah opens and lets them in, clearly more relaxed. 

Stiles storms upstairs quickly to take a shower and dress. Peter and Noah go to the living room. “He´s better.”, Peter tells Noah. The Sheriff nods, “Good. That´s good. No more nightmares?” Peter shakes his head, “None I know of.”  
Noah leans back on his couch, “What a mess yesterday. By the way, did you break my door, Hale?”  
“Sorry.”, Peter answers with a big grin on his face, Noah isn´t that pleased, “Don´t do it again.” 

When Stiles comes back down, he is dressed properly. Noah walks straight towards him and pulls his son into his arms. He can see the marks on Stiles' neck and feels very angry, “How are you, kiddo?”. Noah uses his worried father voice and looking at the marks around his son's throat. Stiles smiles at him, “Better. Don´t worry, dad.”

Noah takes a step away, “Don´t worry? Stiles, you have nightmares for days now! This? This is just…too much… how is this even possible.” Noah whispers the last part while shaking his head in disbelieve.  
“Peter and I will go searching for it today.”, Stiles announces. Noah isn´t very happy about it, “Stiles, I don´t even know what this thing is! What do you think you´re trying to do!”

The Sheriff's voice is a bit louder than it should be, Stiles becomes aggressive himself, “I try to make it better, dad! We´re going to kill it and then everything will be better again and yes, it may be dangerous but when it is not?” Noah knows that Peter is the one who can kill it, not Noah himself, he just hates the thought of Stiles doing dangerous things. But since when could he prevent his son doing exactly that?

“Kid, I-I am just worried. I know… that you´re trying to do good.”, Noah is defeated and Stiles becomes a bit guilty, he is the reason he sees this torn look on his fathers face. Stiles is the one going for the hug now. He pulls his dad into a proper Stilinski hug. 

Peter watches the scenario from the other side of the room. He does feel touched by it, the feeling of family burns inside him but he shoves it away quickly, he looks away until it´s over.  
“When will you be back?”, Noah asks. Peter stands up, “Before nightfall, for sure. Depending on when we will find it.” Noah hates the answer but doesn´t say anything. 

Noah goes to the door, “I am free this weekend, but have a bit paperwork to do. If you need me, just call me.” And he leaves the living room.  
“Should we go?”, Stiles asks Peter.  
“Yes.”

-

Peter and Stiles wander through the forest. The werewolf could detect the possible-Zombie scent very quickly, he smells rotten flesh and something that hadn´t wash itself for a very long time. Stiles agreed, that that would be the exact smell of a zombie while swinging his bat. Peter rolls his eyes at the human. 

Peter had bought a big iron chain, he explained to Stiles, that they will chain the zombie up and THEN set it on fire, Stiles nodded, acknowledging the smart idea. They are going very deep into the forest and are quick. Eventually, Stiles can start smelling what Peter had described to him before. It is near.

Peter tells Stiles to stay behind him and look out for everything that moves. Stiles grabs his bat with both hands and observes his surroundings, there are trees everywhere so not the best area to catch something. Then, Stiles sees something behind one of the trees on the right side. He whispers Peters name and the werewolf looks where Stile points to. 

Peter ducks and shifts, “Get ready.” Peter creeps forwards, Stiles behind him. What happens next goes quickly, Peter is able to get behind the Zombie creature, which hasn´t the best reactivity. He has both ends of the iron chain in his hands and can throw it over the Zombie and can catch it. The Zombie falls backwards but Peter kicks it in the back and can put the chain around it a second time. 

The creature can´t move its arms anymore and tries to turn around, screaming horrifying. Stiles is in shock for a moment but then suddenly get an adrenaline boost. He runs in front of the creature while it is being held back by Peter still. Stiles lifts his bat and hits it as hard as he can. He hears something break and the creature sinks down on the ground. 

Stiles smiles weirdly, can´t believe he just hit that thing. He looks up to Peter, who still holds the creature by the chains. He kneels down to fix the chains, so they can´t come off anymore.  
“That was awesome.”, Stiles says and Peter looks up with lifting eyebrows.  
“Really? Maybe that´s why you wanted to run with wolves, hitting innocent evil monsters on the head?” Stiles likes Peters sarcastic mind, “Well, I never got the chance within the pack. This is actually my real first Monster hitting.” 

Peter stands up again, “I thought all of you would go into fight together?” Stiles just shakes his head, “No, the humans were always left behind.”  
“Maybe that was smart after all.”, Stiles gives him an annoyed look but leaves this subject for now. “What do we do now?”, the human asks. Peter looks around before answering, “Bringing it somewhere we can burn it without setting fire to the entire forest.”

“I think I saw a good place, it´s just-“, Stiles is being cut off.  
“Hey!”, Stiles hears Scott and turns over towards the voice. He sees the whole McCall-Pack, even Lydia is going with them. They have chains on their own and the humans have weapons to protect themselves. “A bit too late, Scotty.”, Stiles comments while pointing to the unconscious Zombie-thing. 

“Good, then you can give it to us now.”, Scott says with a bit too much confidence.  
“Why should we?”, Peter counters back, seemingly pissed off. Scott´s body language is defensive against Peter. Lydia answers, “We must bring it to Dr Deaton, he knows what to do.”  
“Why, does he want to burn it in his office?”, Stiles asks Lydia. She looks at him like he is an idiot and brushes her hair back while answering, “No, of course not. He needs to examine it.”

“There is nothing to examine, we need to burn it now.”, Peter says with force. Scott looks to Derek and the younger Hale steps forward. “We don´t know what it is, so, we will take it to Deaton.”, he begins, looking from his Uncle to Stiles and his eyes are locked with Stiles marks on his throat.  
“What did you do to Stiles?”, Derek asks Peter with a growl. Peter is done with this shit, “Listen, Nephew. I did nothing to him and even IF I would tell you, you wouldn´t even believe me, secondly-“, Scott interrupts again. 

“That´s right, you lie all the time.”, he looks to Stiles, “I don´t know what he told you Stiles but clearly he manipulated you!...”. Scott continues being…Scott and telling how Stiles being stupid and weak, Stiles has enough from that kind of speeches. While Stiles tries to shut Scott down with his own words and Peter tries not to start a fight with Derek, who tries to upset his Uncle as much as possible and while they are all fighting, the creature starts moving again. 

It is facing into Stiles direction and that´s where it moves towards to. It can´t move its arms but is quick on its feet. It opens its eyes and mouth, Stiles turns his head, looks into its eyes and he can feel the dread he had also felt in his dreams, Stiles can´t look away from it. He can hear Peters voice, calling his name, but his mind doesn´t react to it. Stiles hears the scream from IT as well. It echoes in his mind until everything becomes slower, Peter tries to grab the monster, but his movements become slow-motion until they stop. 

The world is silent, Stiles hears the scream but it isn´t there anymore. The creature is right in front of him, but it doesn´t move. Nothing is moving or making a sound. Stiles feels paralyzed, thinks that he can´t move.  
“Hellu, Human.”, a small and light voice speaks into his left ear. Stiles turns his head and sees a small forest spirit. It is the same one he had seen right after the pack had destroyed the totem of the forest. The little forest spirit smiles at him, “Got a tricky situation here.” The spirit comments. 

Stiles looks around, “Why does nothing move anymore... What?” The spirit flies around the zombie Ghost Witch. “I am here because of this. This evil wants to kill you,” The spirit flies back to Stiles, “but do you remember the blessing?”. Stiles nods, “The blessing comes from the totem which was made to protect the woods from the evil. One of the evil is this,”, the spirit points to the zombie, “you and your´ wolf are trying to clean it. But now, It kills you.”

The spirit sounds kind of disappointed. “So, I am here to activate the blessings true power.” Stiles looks at the spirit, “Activate? What do you mean?” The spirit sits on his shoulder and explains, “You have the potential of being a guardian of nature spirits. You know them as witches or shamans, as the humans call them. You got a blessing and with this blessing, we can activate the spark inside you. Everyone has one, most of them just stay silent. Yours doesn’t have to stay silent, what do you think, Human?” 

“I will die if I do not activate it, right?”, Stiles says after thinking. The spirit nods, “Time says that you will bleed to death if you refuse.” Stiles winces, “Well, ok. I guess then…”  
The spirit smiles and flies to his forehead, “Good luck, little Spark.” It says and suddenly, Stiles feels a strong feeling spreading out inside of his body. 

It is warm and reaches from his toes to his head. At first, it is warm and comfortable but it develops into a flame quickly. His body moves without his control, he looks the creature in the eyes again. The flame concentrates into his hands, Stiles mind is spinning and he sees actual flames erupt out of his hands. His eyes are wide open and time starts moving again. 

Suddenly, Stiles hears the screams again and moves his inflaming hands towards the head of the creature. The Ghost Witch screams louder, now in pain. Stiles can only focus on Its eyes, wild and pure evil stare into Stiles soul while Stiles' hands burn its flesh. The smell is unbelievable bad and Stiles wants to puke. The creature comes nearer and Stiles overcomes with another wave of panic, it spreads out from his gut through his whole body.

Stiles screams, feeling panic developing into power, the flames from his hands wander down his arms and body, setting his whole body on fire. Stiles doesn´t feel pain, he feels power running through his veins. He pushes the creature into his body and the screams become one, he can feel the evil core of the Ghost Witch he touches with his mind. 

The core shines dark, trying to fight against Stiles own power. But Stiles is more powerful and pushes with all force against the core until the evil core breaks into pieces. The body vanishes slowly and Stiles stands alone.  
The flames burning high, Stiles breathing hard. It is dark around him, he can´t see anything and feels the flames on his body dim. Stiles has no chance to progress what he feels because he lost consciousness right after the last flame is wiped away. Stiles falls to the ground, down to the ashes of the monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop Woop, did you like it?
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT
> 
> Next Update: 26th Jan


	13. Chapter 13

Peter catches Stiles when the boy sinks to the ground. This was... different, Peter admits to himself and he has no idea what just happened. He pulls the human into his arms and picks him up, Peter wants Stiles safe again and see if he has any injuries. The teenager pack is in shock still, well, Peter can´t say that he isn´t less surprised. 

“If you want, you can bring the ashes to Deaton.”, Peter suggests because he can´t hold himself back before he walks away with Stiles. If the McCall Pack should become a problem, he can deal with it later. Peter can´t really run fast with the human in his arms but only needs half an hour to his car anyway. 

When Stiles is safe in Peters car, the werewolf looks for any burns but Stiles body is not damaged. The human breathes slowly and his heartbeat is fine too. No fever, no weird sweating. Peter let out the breath he had held in unconsciously. He buckles up the teen and drives him back to his parents’ house. 

It starts to become dark when Peter arrives, he knocks at the door with Stiles in his arms and Noah lets them in quickly. “He is fine, he only passed out.”, Peter calms him down immediately.  
“Bring him in his room.”, Noah orders him and opens the door for Peter, the werewolf lays Stiles carefully on his bed. 

“What happened?”, Noah asks, his voice is shaking. Peter walks out of the room and closes the door.  
“We catch the Ghost Witch and then Scott and his friends interfered. We had a discussion and during that, the monster got up again and attacked Stiles. Stiles…burned it.” 

“Just…burned it? I don´t understand, Peter. “  
“Stiles went up in flames and… he burned the thing. It was Magic, Sheriff. I think Stiles was surprised like we are.” Peter explains and Noah tries to progress this. He shakes his head, “Magic…”, he mutters and walks to the kitchen, taking out a beer.  
“He will be fine again?”, The Sheriff asks when he joins the werewolf again.  
“I say, yes. He just needs to sleep it off.”, Peter adds, “I hope so.”, in his mind. He is clueless and can only hope that Stiles wakes up quickly. 

-

The first time Stiles becomes aware of his own mind is when he can see the face of the Zombie-Monster in front of him. The burned and foul flesh, screaming at him and spitting. He is paralyzed and scared and it just doesn´t stop. Slowly everything becomes dark again, these things happen often and quickly. Next thing is, that he sees the Ghost Witch wander towards him and eating his soul. He feels drained, his body hurts and everything feels hot and cold at the same time. After a long time of agony, his mind becomes blank again. 

Stiles screams when he sees his dad, lifeless, on the ground, with his corpse inhumanly displayed. Noah’s eyes are wide open and red. Stiles hears chewing, the Zombie-Ghost Witch lays above his father, grabbing into the corpse. It bites into the bloody organs and Stiles' stomach turns around, dread filling his heart and he thinks that his heart stops beating. 

Slowly, he feels a burning inside of him, his eyes watering. He tries to take a breath, but his body cramps together. He is isolated and chokes for air, but only a faint whimper leaves his throat. 

Stiles opens his eyes and sees his bedroom ceiling, not that he would care right now. He can´t breathe and it freaks him out. His body is weak and tears falling down his face. His body twitches uncontrollably, suddenly he feels a warm hand on his forehead. 

“Breath Stiles,”, a deep shushing voice tells him, “breath in, breath out. Try again. In, and out….”  
The voice never quietens until Stiles is able to take a deep breath and slowly, started breathing normally. His body is tense still, Stiles is in high awareness of his body, yet can only focus on his breathing. 

Stiles doesn´t dare to move, he fixes his eyes on one point of his ceiling, breathing better but his heartbeat is quick, he notices. Suddenly, the hand on his head moves again and Stiles twitches. The warm hand caresses slowly above his sweaty skin, Stiles' eyes become heavy.  
“Everything is okay, Stiles. You are at home. Everything is good, you are safe.”, The warm voice tells him. 

Stiles analyses the words, his mind is spinning. The caressing continues and slowly, his mind calms down. He is at home, in his room, he notices while looking around. Carefully, he lifts his head a bit more and sees legs, then an upper body sitting on his bed and bending over a bit. Then Stiles sees Peters' head, the man's eyes fixed on him looking…what is that look? Concern? Relief?

Stiles says nothing to him, he just…looks. He looks at Peters' face and feels tears filling his eyes. His body feels light now, he can move, so he does. He curls up towards Peters body, the werewolf’s hand still on his head. The room is too big with too much area. Stiles feels not safe, he curls up more until he is a ball of fear. He tries to find something to grab on, he is so lost and doesn´t know anything with a blank mind, he is in need of guidance to be able to think. 

Stiles grabs some cloth and pulls it to him. He feels the other man curling up around his body. Stiles let the warm wrap around him, creating a safe space and he takes a deep breath, relaxation spread out with every next breathing. Stiles closes his eyes and dozes off a bit, but doesn´t fall asleep. 

“My father?”, Stiles talks for the first time. It is quiet, barely a whisper. Peter lets his hand wanders from Stiles' head, down to his neck and up again.  
“Downstairs, watching tv. It is late and he will not go to work until morning.”, Peter answers him. Stiles nods, he tries to push the previous images away. His dad is safe, everything is fine. 

Stiles notice that he has no track of…nearly everything. How did he get in his bed? What had happened? Stiles remembers the fight with Scott and the others…but then? He sees the scary face again, Stiles widen his eyes and hides his face in Peters' tummy. His hands are weak and he thinks, that they are shaking. “What happened?”, he asks.

“The Ghost Witch is dead. You used some sort of magic and burned it.”, Peter informed him. Stiles doesn´t focus much on the magic part, it is too confusing for him. The monster is dead and that is what counts for Stiles. “Okay… okay…”, Stiles breathes out. The teen relaxes against the strong body around him, but he holds on to him still. 

“Thank you.”, Stiles says, Peter, pets his back.  
“For what? There is nothing to thank for.”  
“Yes, there is… thank you for being here.”, Stiles feels protected by the older werewolf. Safer than with Scott and the pack and maybe even safer than with his dad? Stiles is confused. Suddenly his stomach growls, he is very hungry. 

“Want to eat here or downstairs?”, Peter asks him. Stiles wants to go down, he needs to see his dad. Noah just walks out of the kitchen, holding a freshly made hot drink when he sees his son coming down. He puts the mug away and gives his beloved son a hug. They are sharing worried phrases and asking each other how they are feeling. Both are drained, one more than the other. The three men sitting in the kitchen, Peter makes a quick meal for the teen, Noah talks with his son. 

Noah constantly worries about his son nowadays. That he isn´t talking to his best friend doesn´t make it anyway better. Noah is concerned about Peter too, even if he lifts some of his worries aside. The Hale man really does care for Stiles and looks out for him, on one side, Noah is relieved but on the other side… he needs to have an eye on that…

Stiles eats in silence, Peter and Noah talking softly on their own. In the end, Peter decides that it might be better to go home. He is happy that Stiles is better, but he doesn´t want to overstep the hospitality. He tells the boy that and if needs anything, he should just call him. Stiles nods and gives him a small smile. Noah brings the older man to the door, sending the man away with good farewell wishes. 

-

When Stiles hears the door close, he feels a bit sad that Peter left. He has no clue where that comes from but he pushes the thought away after he texts Peter to text him back if he is home safe. He turns off the phone before he could see any answer. His dad comes back into the kitchen, “I´m gonna watch more tv. Do you need anything?”, His dad asks. Stiles smiles at him, “I think I´m gonna go into my room. Try to relax a bit, a good thing, that it´s just Saturday.”  
“It´s Sunday, son.”  
Stiles is shocked, “But Peter and I went out on Saturday!”  
“Yes, and you slept until Sunday evening.”

Stiles rubs his head in disbelieve, “Shit…tomorrow is school?!” In his mind, Stiles isn´t ready for school. He still can feel the fear lingering in his bones and he doesn´t want to see anyone, really. Noah interrupts his thoughts before he can think too much. “You can skip school if you want. Take your time, as long as you don´t miss too much.” Stiles feels like hugging his dad, so he does it. 

When the teen is in his room, he doesn´t close his door. He goes to his chair by his desk and sits down. He looks at his school stuff and remembers that he still has homework…ahhh, shit. He tries to begin with it but he only can order them, ready to be made. But his head gives him a big headache. 

He gives up after 15 minutes and wanders to his bed. He lays on his front, he nuzzles into his pillow. His bed smells like him and something else. Forest-Orange spicy… Peter. He inhales again, no one sees him! The scent calms him and leaves a warm feeling inside him. The warm feeling spreads throughout his whole body, it begins to tingle. The sensation becomes stronger, he opens his eyes suddenly. His whole body feels like thousand bees at once. He looks at his fingers, the vibration is the strongest there. 

What Stiles doesn´t expect is that his hands glow. They shine like diamonds growing out of them, he turns them around. What…is that? The glowing disappears slowly, but the vibration doesn´t, he can feel it still. He remembers feeling that before…in the…forest… before… Stiles mind blocks out his memory. He can´t get through it but he also doesn´t want to. 

The vibration and fuzziness of it feels good, he lays his head back on the pillow. He lets himself sinking into Peters scent, his own, which smells like home and the energy he feels filling his body. Stiles is caught in a trance of good feelings. He doesn´t want to feel scared anymore, Stiles wants to be safe and he knows that he is safe right now. 

The rest tension leaves his body and he stretches his small body. Stiles falls into a peaceful sleep, without nightmares. 

-

It is Monday, Scott is on his way to Allison in his car, when he gets pulled over by the Sheriff. Scott is a bit confused, he didn´t drive too fast! The teen gets out of his car and watches the Sheriff walking over, the face of the older man is serious. 

“How are you?”, Noah asks, not that he is REALLY interested in Scott´s well-being right now. He tries to cage his anger towards the boy and stays professional. Scott gives the Sheriff a chatty answer, still no clue why he was pulled over. Noah stands straight in front of Scott, unconsciously making himself bigger to look supreme.

Scott Alpha instincts kick in and mimic the Sheriff gesture.  
“Do you and your pack do it on purpose?”, Noah asks bluntly. Scott doesn´t break the eye contact, “Doing what?”  
“Bringing Stiles into danger, Scott. Did you do it on purpose?”, a hint of suppressed aggression slips through Noah’s question. Scott feels a growl waiting in his throat. 

“Of course not! Stiles brings himself in danger! He interacts with Peter, Sheriff! Don´t you know how dangerous Peter is! He´s-“, Scott’s voice rises with every sentence. The young Alpha can´t stand the older Hale, he is dangerous for the pack. The Sheriff becomes tenser, “Peter Hale is the only person who seems to care for Stiles wellbeing. Isn´t that your duty as an Alpha to take care of your pack? Or did I get this supernatural thing wrong?”

Scott flashes his red eyes, he feels his blood pulsing through his body. “I take care of my pack, Sheriff!”  
“Then why is Stiles hurt all the time?”, Noah repeats his question.  
“If Stiles decides to betray the pack with a threat, it is his own fault!”, Scott remembers the discussion with his second clearly. Derek helped him dealing with Stiles betrayal on the pack Scott wasn´t even aware of at first. 

“Stiles betrayed you? McCall, my son is the most loyal person I know, don´t you dare accusing him of being a traitor of any kind.”, Noah’s voice is dark and raspy. The young Alpha reacts strongly to the representation of power.  
“He left the pack!”  
“You did nothing to keep him in it.”, Noah says coldly. The Sheriff thinks of the nights when Stiles would come home, frustrated and clearly hurt. He thinks of Peters reports of what happened within this whole supernatural drama. Scott did nothing than pushing Stiles away, that isn´t taking care of someone.

Scott breathes heavily, his fangs show a little bit. The young Alpha doesn´t know how to respond, he wasn´t mean to Stiles. He had paid attention to his friend but he also had many other duties, being an Alpha is difficult.  
“Then what do you think I should do? Stiles doesn´t even talk to us anymore. If he wants to be pack again, he just should come to me!”, Scott tries to continue his thoughts. 

Noah takes a step forwards, looking down on Scott. The Sheriff feels the remaining emotions from the last weeks. The man is exhausted from feeling worried for Stiles, sometimes he feels set back in time when Claudia…  
No, he must protect his son.  
“I don´t want Stiles in your little pack, boy. Leave him alone, McCall.”, The Sheriff grabs his weapon on his hip, Scott follows the motion and the holdback growl leaves his mouth. 

Scott’s eyes are red when he locks his eyes with the Sheriff again. “Alright, we will leave him alone. If Stiles AND Peter don´t interfere with my pack.” Noah nods, “They wouldn´t, boy.”  
The two Leader stand strong on their feet, both making their position more than clear. Eventually, the Sheriff lets the young boy go. 

On one side, Noah feels guilty threating a child but if he got things right, from what Peter explained to him, Scott McCall isn´t a child anymore. So Noah just treats him like a man, his guilt is gone. Noah only protects his own family, who is better away from the McCall-Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badass Noah?
> 
> Leave a comment at the door :P
> 
> Next Update: 2nd Feb


	14. MAP

So, I was bored and I thought that it could be a good idea to make a map for this story. At the moment, it has three parts in the Series "A place - Home." 

These are two pictures. The first is a close up of Beacon Hills, it is a mix of my fantasy and what the TeenWolf wiki told me. In the Tv Show was a map once (dunno when and where), I took the main layout from it and the rest is my imagination.

 

[Close Up](https://fanficao3annsnape.tumblr.com/post/170237458593)

 

The second picture is a part of the whole map of the series. I cut off 1/3 because the rest is spoilers :P

 

[Whole Map Part 1 ](https://fanficao3annsnape.tumblr.com/post/170237434098)

 

Native American Glossary:

Tala - Wolf

Nuna - Land

Doba - Navajo name for "no war"

 

I hope you like it! See you Friday!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath and new beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters may be a bit slow and boring for people who want action. I am not going to apologize so if you don't like slow.... just a warning. Dunno, for the rest, hope you like it x

Stiles skips school for the next two weeks, the massive energy in his body makes it difficult to concentrate or being around people. At first, the energy was a light and a soft tingle but after some days, he barely manages to bear his own present. His body and mind became so sensitive, he thinks that his brain doesn´t filter the senses anymore. 

Stiles can´t filter the sensations surrounding him and also does the power within him causing distress. His new powers are just overwhelming, Stiles has to relearn every move of him to not letting magic erupting out of him by mistake. Slowly, his body and mind getting used to his new energy flow and his headaches become less.

But his state is still far from good, he knows that and can feel it in his bones. Stiles doesn´t know any people who could help him with this problem…no, he does… but he tries to ignore the thought in the back of his head. He could call Deaton but Stiles hates that idea. The Vet had never really helped him and was always so…cryptic. 

But Stiles was desperate, he feels lost. Magic is a whole new territory for him and …well…the old man is his only personal connection he has. So, despite his pride, Stiles drives to the Vet. Deaton leads him inside of his office, the man isn´t very fond of the teen being there and Stiles feels that with every cell in his body. 

The magic or energy of the druid in front of Stiles is more advanced. It is tangled into many different kinds of energies, Stiles is impressed by it and scared at the same time. He feels like running and hiding from Deaton, he knew it was a bad idea to come to the man. But also, it was his only idea… 

“What do you need?”, Deaton asks, not in a cold voice but distant.  
Stiles shifts his body, “Uhm. I might have… some… magic… and I have no idea what I should do. Everything feels…so…much and-“.  
Deaton lifts a hand and Stiles stops talking, “I know, Scott told me about what had happened with the creature in the forest. Only Magic could have done that. So again, what do you need?”

“I need some help with it. Someone who can…teach me how to control it. It is so much at once, I-“  
Again, Stiles is being interrupted by the Druid. A nagging feeling of annoyance grows in Stiles. It reminds him of Scott, he never had let him finish either.  
“I can´t help you.”, Deaton answers and Stiles is uncomfortable surprised by it.  
“W-What do you mean, you can´t help me?”, Stiles asks. 

“I just can´t. I don´t think that it would be a good idea. You should go, you´re energy disturbs the aura of the building.”, at first, Stiles doesn´t even understands what Deaton means but is offended anyway. Unfortunately, Stiles had counted on the hope that Deaton would give him at least some advice. Something Stiles could work with, but this was a direct rejection.  
Stiles feels a hole in his body, he is falling in it and embarrassment spreads out in his bones, he feels very uncomfortable. He doesn´t say anything more, his own energy trying to flee out of the office. The Vet was never terrifying, more like a nice great uncle you would have, but now, his power seems dark to Stiles. 

The teen takes a deep breath after leaving the building and drives a few streets away. Well… that was something. Stiles feels a wind flowing through his hair, while he is in his car and his windows are closed. His spark is blowing magic around, it behaves like Stiles feels. The teen is isolated in his thoughts, he doesn´t know how he should handle the situation. 

So much happened, Stiles needs a fucking break from this, just a bit normality. His phone makes a short ringing noise, he got a text. 

Peter: “How are you? Heard you´re not going to school for a few days.”

Stiles: “Don´t know. Just lefts Deaton’s office.”

Peter: “Why did you go there?” 

Stiles: “I need help with this. The Magic thing.”

Stiles' hands are shaking a bit, he tries to write more but his fingers miss the right letters. He takes a deep breath and rolls down the window. He is near the woods, he didn´t even notices. The trees are silent, Stiles focus his mind on nature and he can relax for a moment. 

Peter: “What did he say?”

Stiles: “He kicked me out.”

Peter: “What?” 

Stiles: “Deaton doesn´t want to help me, he kicked me out. Sth about me disturbing everything or so.” 

Peter: “…”

Peter: “Where are you?”

Stiles: “Somewhere, parked a few streets over. But I am on my way home.”

Peter: “Drive home. I´m coming over in a bit.”

Stiles: “kay.” 

Stiles drives home. 

-

Peter doesn´t take his car, he runs instead, the werewolf needs to get some anger out of his system before facing the druid. At first, he just wanted to see how Stiles is doing. Peter doesn´t like to face it but he is worried about the teen, that kid clearly attracts dangerous situations which is pretty bad for a human, now he has magic too. 

The werewolf understands why Stiles went to the old druid, but Peter doesn´t like it that Stiles looks for help within a foreign pack even if he already knows them. That Deaton refused to help him was just as bad and Peters wolf is on edge.  
Peter doesn´t clearly realise what he is doing until he stands in front of the man himself. 

He had gone into Deaton’s office without any invitation, the Vet has an appointment and a scared cat on his table.  
“What a surprise.”, The Vet mutters under his breath. The owner of his patient looks at the men. Deaton ignores Peter and tells the Cat-owner some details about the illness and gives them some medication. He releases them with the word to make a new appointment in a few weeks and the cat with its owner are out of the door. 

Deaton cleans up the table while watching Peter, “Mr Hale, is someone dead or why do you invade my office so suddenly?” The druid doesn´t sound happy and rather annoyed. Peter´s wolf wants to growl at the man for his rudeness, but Peter keeps his poker face. 

Peter wanders through the room, emit fake calmness. The druid tenses and doesn’t leave his eyes from the older Hale.  
“You refused to help the young Stilinski with his magic.”, Peter stated the obvious.  
“I did, but why do you care?”, Deaton asks back, he doesn´t like this situation.

“The boy has no knowledge of magic, why did you refuse to help?”, Peters' voice becomes thin and he allows a little shift in his eyes but staying calm. Deaton is finished with cleaning and walks up to the man. He looks him into the eyes, “It was my right to refuse.”, he claims.  
Peter lets out a snort and his gaze becomes cold. 

“The boy needs help, you´re going to do it.”, the werewolf corrects him.  
“I am not.”, Deaton protests, “I have no obligation to help the boy. The pack made it clear that Stiles abounded them and I feel no desire to interfere with this teenager drama. So if you would be so kind, there is the door.”  
Deaton points to the door, Peters wolf overcomes him with emotions of anger and degradation. Stiles problems aren´t the result of some teenage tragedy. 

Peter grabs the druid by the collar and smashes him into the nearest wall, he grows his fangs and let his eyes shine abnormally. A deep growl erupts his throat.  
From the outside, Deaton doesn´t let show his panic but the druid prepares any kind of magical protection he can form without talking out loud. 

“I am not going to let it go, old man.”, Peter spats into his face and tightest his grip, “How can you help him with this?”  
Deaton tries to talk normal, but fails occasionally, “I have nothing to offer for him. You know pack politics better than I do, Hale. The boy should try meditation, centring his magic to be able to control it eventually.”  
Peter stays like this for a few second before he lets go of the vet, the wolf isn´t happy with the result but notice that he wouldn´t get anything out of this useless man. The werewolf leaves with an ice-cold stare to the druid.

 

When Peter arrives at the Stilinski house, the Sheriff is at work. Stiles lets him inside and they sit in the living room. Stiles made himself comfortable in the big space with his laptop and some blankets from his room. A big bag of sweets is on the table, besides a few kinds of sodas, the teen tries to eat and drink his worries away with as much sugar he can, apparently. 

“Are you alright?”, Peter asks the boy when they sit on the sofa, the older man's face seems relaxed but his wolf is still a bit angry. Stiles shrugs with his shoulders, he can feel the emotions in the room and it scares him. He can sense too much in one moment, he needs some time to concentrate on the conversation. 

“It´s much. I… don´t know. My mind works 24/7, I can´t stop noticing stuff and I feel like my body could explode at any moment but… I shouldn´t bother you with it.” Stiles blubbers and looks on the ground, he has a headache again.

Peter observes the boy carefully before pulling him in on his body, Stiles lets the man guide him onto the warm chest. “Concentrate on your breathing and only on that.”, Peter whispers in his hair. Stiles closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. And another one.  
He feels the tension in his flesh, it is strong and consumes him fully. 

Stiles takes another breath and thinks about the warms he is surrounded by. Emotions and streams of energy overcoming his mind and body. Stiles feels the power Peter radiates, the teen images that he could touch it if he wanted. The energy from the werewolf is familiar to him, he doesn´t know why. The druid had freaked him out, the energy from the vet was powerful frightened. 

The energies from random people on the streets were just too much for Stiles, but Peters energy is the most familiar one. The one who swallows him in a whole and Stiles feels just calmness. The boy takes another breath and feels how the tension flows down his back into nothingness. 

Stiles stops sensing everything at ones, his mind is blocked from the rest of the world. The teen grabs on Peter clothes, not wanting to let go.  
The older man is content to pull the boy closer, his wolf almost purring. Peter ignores the nagging in the back of his mind, the voice, telling him how stupid he is right now, helping a human. A teenager. 

Peter shoves it away deep into his mind and starts petting Stiles' head.  
“Try to find something to concentrate on and burn it into your memory, hold on to it when your magic becomes too much.”, Peter explains to him. The werewolf is familiar with losing control, he learned how to tame it when he was a child. 

Stiles heartbeat becomes normal and his smell loses the sour layer. When Stiles pulls back, eventually, he feels a bit dizzy.  
“Better?”  
Stiles nods.  
Peter sits back on the sofa, “Try to practice awareness of your body, so your senses can´t overpower you. Meditation is a good way to start.”  
Stiles' eyes are fixed on something out the window, the boy can feel the calmness in his chest but also the small wall. The small barrier before the overwhelming powers who are waiting for him.  
Stiles nods again, “I feel exhausted.”, he states. 

“Makes sense, you should sleep a bit and after it, try to meditate. Also, search for different kinds of it. Call me if you need something.”, Peter doesn´t stand up yet, he is waiting for Stiles responds.  
The teen stands up slowly and wobbly, “I will. Thank you.”, the boy brings out.  
At the end, Peter guides him to his bed, they don´t talk. Stiles is embarrassed by his fragility and Peter can sense that. The older man leaves right after he knows that Stiles is settled.

-

Stiles wakes up in the night, he knows he slept too long but he can´t do anything against that. He follows Peter advice and searches for different meditation techniques and tries them out. They do help but for him, it is just difficult to focus in the first place. 

He becomes twitchy after 5 to 10 minutes. He needs to move and even though he feels more settled, his energy is increased. After an hour, he feels like he never even tried meditation in the first place. The overstimulation comes back and Stiles tries to meditate again. 

When the teen looks at the clock again, it is 4 a.m. Stiles is sweaty and his body kills him, so he goes showering. His thoughts going nuts while he showers, the meditation helps but it is not enough for him. Not even close. 

Stiles thinks of other ways, Peter told him to find something to hold on to something and focusing on that, just like Scott with his anchor at the beginning.  
Stiles washes his arms when it hits him, an anchor. It is stronger than meditation because, for meditation, you must do the centring on your own, an Anchor helps you focus. 

Stiles stands still in the shower and lets the water run down his back, it feels good.  
Scott has Allison as his anchor, but who does Stiles have? For werewolves, their first anchor is the pack, but Stiles doesn´t have a pack anymore. He takes a deep breath and shoves the thought away. 

The teen thinks about his dad, the person who is family and pack at the same time if we should use the supernatural term. His dad could help him, he was there since the beginning and he knows Stiles the best. Stiles thinks about letting himself fall on his dads’ shoulders and letting go of his worries and… it feels not right. It is good, but… 

His father is human and the Sheriff. He has so many responsibilities on his shoulders and his own grief he has to work with. Stiles shivers and hugs his own frame, no, he can´t do that to his dad. He loves him but Noah can´t help him with this one, he shouldn´t have to. 

 

Stiles turns off the shower and steps outside, he dries himself and puts on some clean comfy clothes. His head feels like he is being pushed down into water, he feels too much that his normal senses become dull.  
Stiles tries to walk over to his desk and sits down, he almost falls down a few times. 

He can feel his heartbeat becoming faster and his breathing more difficult. The energy inside of his body is similar to boiling water, tears flowing down the boys’ face. It is too much again, Stiles doesn´t notice when he grabs his phone and pushed down on speed dial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much, right?
> 
> Hope you liked it, please leave a COMMENT with your thoughts!
> 
> Next update: 9th Feb


	16. Chapter 16

Only a few minutes and Peter has his first business meeting since the fire and…everything what came after that. He had to catch a late plane to arrive on time and for some reason, his mind doesn´t like being in a different time-zone.  
But besides that, the older Hale feels freedom filling his lungs with every breath he takes. He isn´t in Beacon Hills right now, his office is in a bigger city. Fortunately, he wouldn´t need to be here all the time and can work from home most of the time. Peter isn´t a boss or something, co-owners have fewer responsibilities. 

It took a bit of talking and charming from his side to get this opportunity, but the CEO of the firm is a former friend of the family, they were happy to welcome Peter back in business, now he must prove himself and the werewolf is ready for it. 

Peters phone rings and he accept it without looking who it is, “Hello.” he responses in his business voice. He hears a strained whimper.  
“Stiles.”, he says carefully, his focus turns to the teenager. 

“It…It doesn´t help Peter… I don´t know… It is too much…”, Stiles stammers out, he sounds tense and slightly terrified. Peters wolfs howls in worry inside of him, he is torn.  
“Where are you?”, Peter asks.  
“At home, in my room…”, the boy answers. 

Peter takes a deep breath, “I am not in Beacon Hills, Stiles. But I´ll come to you as soon as I can. You do exactly what I tell you, okay?” He hears another whimper and a hollow yes. Peter hopes that he doesn´t send the boy to his own death.

“I want you to go into the forest. Go deep until you can only feel the trees and animals.“, Peter begins, remembering his own feeling when he runs through the woods on the full moon, “When you deep enough, I want you to let go. Just let go of the tension, do you think you can do that?”  
The older man hears Stiles breathing and then, “I-I can do that…”.

Peter nods but remembers that Stiles can´t see him, “Good, Stiles. When I am finished here, I´ll come back immediately. But you know, that you can go to my house anytime you want.” That the wolf invited him into his den without Peter being there surprises himself, but it does feel right to offer.  
“Thank you…”, Stiles says.  
“Go, Stiles, see you soon.”, Peter ends the call gently, but the worries don´t leave him. He hopes that he did the right thing...

-

Stiles throws his phone on his bed, his head is spinning but he can focus enough to slowly walk downstairs. Hearing Peters voice helped him, he thinks, while putting on his running shoes. He goes outside and towards the quickest way into the forest.  
Stiles stumbles above roods and little mounds of dirt. The teen can feel the energy changing, before it was hectic, many things at once. The electricity is intense at his home, Stiles assumes that the electronic devices they have been one of the biggest influences within the energy field. 

In the forest, the energy surrounding him doesn´t become too much for him, rather lesser, slower and calmer. Stiles touches every passing tree, feeling a little comfortable shock going through his body, sharing the power with another being.  
Stiles vision vanishes steadily and develops into something… different. He walks and runs for a long time until he goes onto his knees, his legs are weak. Stiles looks around and sees… colours, every kind of it. He sees the energy waves of every living thing, the vibration of the matter. His senses are flooded with things he didn´t even notice until this point. 

As Peter told him, Stiles just let’s go. He can´t hold the tension inside of him, he feels the tightness in his chest break open and he cries with this overwhelming release.  
He is connected. Stiles feels how his body mixes with his surroundings, with the forest. The boy can sense every being in the woods and everything around that.  
It is a shock to him which is over quickly but it feels like an eternity. The after-waves of it torment Stiles body and mind, he breathes heavy. 

Stiles digs his fingers into the ground, the cold earth caressing his skin. The human didn´t notice how floaty he feels until he anchors himself to the ground. He lays down on the ground, his face touching the earth, he closes his eyes and slowly, his mind comes back to him. Stiles smiles and his hands stroking the ground, he feels a bit weird. He goes on his back and looks up to the sky.

He sees much green but feels amusement, Stiles giggles. He feels exhausted and his muscles are sore, but something around him feels happy. Stiles tries to see what that is and comes to a surprising conclusion, it is the forest who feels content. 

A complete calmness spreads through him when he gives in to the connection. Stiles doesn´t feel like Stiles anymore, he feels…everything. He doesn´t have a headache anymore, his body not sweating from stress. He feels good, light, he giggles still. 

The teen feels like an idiot, lying in the dirt and laughing but he can´t stop either. Compared to the stress for days he can freely breathe again! Stiles feels amazing, he doesn´t want to leave anymore. Here, in the forest, it is good.  
No drama, no conflict. Everything works together, helping each other. Stiles takes a deep breath. He decides to stay here. 

 

The forest is good, Stiles watches how the sky moves and the trees communicate, the animals living within this peaceful system. He notices the world becoming light around him and feels the midday sun on his skin until he sees the world darken around him again, but Stiles couldn´t care less, he just thinks how beautiful the forest looks.

Then, Stile feels something powerful coming to him, but he isn´t concerned. It feels nice, a strong and stable energy source. He wants to touch it, he wants to fade into it and maybe sleep a bit by its side. Stiles stretches one arm out, towards the powerful being. He sends out an energy shock, just a little one, so it can find him.

Stiles turns his head a bit and sees a big wolf in front of him, its eyes are strong but gentle. He blinks a few times and the wolf becomes a fog. A man walks through the fog and the wolf image flowing away.  
“Stiles, is everything alright?”, he hears the man talking. Stiles giggles again, the person sounds funny.  
“I´m fine.”, he confirms.

“Then tell me why you lay in the dirt.”, the voice asks further. Stiles looks the man in the face and can´t stop looking into his eyes. They are formed in a clear blue, looking down at him worried yet amused. But there is another colour, Stiles can see that too. A strong yellow what makes Stiles shiver, he lifts his hand towards the man. 

The man kneels beside him and Stiles looks at him, slightly disappointed, “You look funny!.”, he babbles and smiles the weirdest and happiest smile he had in his whole life.  
“Stiles, are you high?”, the man asks.  
“Dunno.”, the boy answers and turns his body towards the man. He grabs his leg and holds on to it. 

 

Peter is relieved to find the boy finally but is also very… confused right now. The teen acts like some person who smoked a bit too much, Peter would exactly think that too if he didn´t know what really had happened. 

Even when Peter was miles away from Beacon Hills, he could feel the energy release from the town. No human could have felt it, but he has a connection to the town but never dared to believe that the connection would be that good! He thought that he had made a big mistake by letting the boy…do that… and when Stiles hadn´t returned home or at least to Peters. Let’s say, that the werewolf was concerned about the boy´s wellbeing… a bit too much...again. 

Stiles lays on the ground, being not himself and Peter lifts him up. The teen nuzzles into Peters' shoulder and the wolf can feel a fresh breeze caressing his face, “The trees don´t trust you…but I do…where are we going?”, Stiles babbles. The boy moving in Peters arm, which makes it a bit more difficult to hold him, but the Hale man manages. 

“That´s very kind of you.”, Peter responds sarcastically, but Stiles doesn´t seem to notice.  
“They are just worried, ya know?”, Stiles continues, “I wanted to stay there… but you are too warm for me to complain.”  
Peter smiles and shakes his head, he walks towards his own house and listens to Stiles nonsense until he reached his den. 

-

Stiles wakes up under soft sheets, his back hurts a bit but otherwise, he is fine. Still, he can feel what happened to him, even if he can´t remember it clearly.  
Stiles feel, whole and open to…everything. It is weird, he had never felt like that but it makes him calm too. He tries to ignore the hint of panic behind the horizon. 

He turns around to look into the room, he is at Peters, he recognises the bedroom and now, he can smell it too. A vibrating shiver goes through his body, he smiles.  
Stiles tries to sit up, he has no problem with balance, so he hopes walking will not be a problem.  
Slowly, he goes towards the door and searches for the werewolf. 

Peter is on the phone in the living room, sitting in his armchair. While Peter is talking, Stiles sits on the sofa carefully.  
“How are you?”, the man asks Stiles after he ended his call. Stiles shrugs with his shoulders, “Better. I can think normally, which is a bonus. The last days are pretty much blurry of nothingness.” Stiles sounds frustrated. 

“So, the meditation didn´t work then?”  
“No.”, Stiles leans back, “It didn´t, it just made me crazier. I tried to control it, but… this energy is just too powerful.” The human seems defeated and leans back while letting his body sink into the cushions. Peter hums and thinks carefully about the next thing he says.

“I know what you mean.”, the older man begins, “The power seems too big to grab and it will wash over you, you feel like even trying would be impossible,” Stiles watches Peter curiously, feeling the words the werewolf just said.  
“after the fire, when I was in the coma, I was alone. My mental state was… broken down. My pack was almost entirely gone and the next Alpha left me in the hospital. Laura had abandoned me as a pack member, I felt the bond became weaker every day,” 

Peter feels a shiver down his arms, he looks on the ground, lost in the memories and he can´t stop talking even if he wanted to, “My mental health was weakened already and when I finally could feel her again. The pull towards her was strong and I reached her out but not out of longing. I was. So. Angry.” Peter grasp his hair with one hand and pulls to remain a sense of his body, Stiles takes in every single word Peter says. 

“My rage was great and I don´t remember much. We talked, I know that. In the end, I killed her. The Alpha power filling me… and my already weakened mind and I am sure now, that that was the moment I truly went crazy. I had no pack, the bond with Derek broke, and my anchor wasn´t there either. You know the rest…” Peter ends his rant.

Stiles would like to hear more from Peters view, it was the complete opposite of what he could figure out from Derek. Peter had also shared his feelings with him out of nowhere and on his own will, Stiles likes that.  
“So, before we do more, you definitely need an anchor, boy.”, Peter cuts off Stiles thoughts. Stiles shrugs his shoulders, “I have no idea, dude. What was your anchor?”, he asks.

Peter looks him right in the eyes, “My wife. Grace was my anchor.”  
Bad and regretful feelings punch in Stiles' stomach, “Sorry…”, the teen mumbles. Peters' eyes wander through the room, “It´s …ok. Wasn´t your fault.”  
“What is your anchor now?”, Stiles tries to change the subject.

“Now?”, Peter thinks about it. The first things that come to his mind are two friendly and cocky faces, smiling at him, “My Pack.”, he answers automatically.  
“You have a pack?”  
“Not a real one, but a pack doesn´t always have to be typical. It can be the feeling of…belonging…too.”

Stiles is silent, thinks about who Peter could mean, “Do you mean your…friends… who helped you back to life?”, the boy asks.  
Peter nods and confirms Stiles thought. The teen is satisfied with the answer and feels weirdly good about that Peter has someone he can call pack. 

Peter feels very exposed, telling Stiles these kinds of things. He wants to change the subject to the original core, “So, what do you think your anchor could be?”, he asks Stiles. The teens think about it and tells Peter what he already thought of.  
“Not my dad. I love him but… that doesn´t feel right…”, Stiles explains.

Peter nods and listens.  
“I don´t have a pack I could fall back on.”, Stiles says and Peters wolfs growls unpleased in Peters mind.  
“Did you ever had something or someone else you felt comfortable with? It could be a small thing too.”, Peter digs deeper. 

Stiles thinks about the last days and weeks, looking for something that gave him strength and comfort. Suddenly, something comes to his mind and refuses to leave it. Stiles blushes and his heart gives away a few irregular beats. That is so embarrassing for him.  
“What is it?”, Peter demanded curiously. 

The teen is anxious, what when Peter will be disgust with him? What if he will start to refuse to help him like Deaton?  
Stiles is overthinking again and drives himself into panic. When Peter notices that, he reacts quickly and moves over to the boy. 

Stiles doesn´t know what to think of his possible anchor idea but he is scared to tell the older Hale. His palms began to sweat and he feels an energy bubble building inside his stomach.  
“Hey.”, Peter tries to distract him, “It´s fine. If it´s too personal you don´t have to tell me.”  
Stiles takes a deep breath but feels nervous like before, so he just nods. 

The little panic bubble grows further in his stomach and his heartbeat quickens despites Stiles will. Is it really…that? For him? Could be that his anchor?  
Stiles doesn´t know how to feel about it, many thoughts wander through his mind and he barely notices it when Peter pulls him into a warm hug.

“Calm down, boy. It´s fine.”, the older men try to calm him. Stiles hears Peters own heartbeat and focus on that, it will be fine. It will be fine, Stiles repeats in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was good enough!
> 
> It is an obvious question but: Do you know who Stiles anchor is?  
> If you can´t leave a kudo, please comment on how you liked it!!
> 
> Next Update: 16th Feb


	17. Chapter 17

When the two weeks of trying not to blow everything up are almost over, Stiles feels…better and grounded. He can work like a normal human being again and only has a panic attack sometimes and if he feels it coming he just sends Peter a random text message to distract himself. That does help him!

The second weekend, Stiles is sure, he wants to go back to school. The school even called the Sheriff to ask if everything is alright with Stiles because Stiles barley misses school normally. The teen writes his school-friends from some of his classes to check up on the homework and man, did he missed much!

For Stiles luck, he likes that distraction and for some reason, he is even better at concentrating now.  
When Noah checks on his son he is positively surprised about Stiles recovery and keeps Stiles up with food and drinks, he is determined to pamper his boy a bit. (But not too much or Stiles would get used to it!)

On Sunday evening Stiles is finally finished with the amount of homework he had to catch up. He looks at the clock and it was just 11 p.m., so he went showering and brushes his teeth before curling up in his bed. Stiles looks spaced out on the ceiling. He takes a deep breath, he can push everything aside and concentrate on tomorrow. 

The eventful weeks flowing through his mind and he feels a lot older than he is. The main goal is that he is able to control his power enough to be under humans again and he did that, even with a few disturbances. But still, Stiles did that almost on his own, he smiles and letting this little success be his. 

He has an anchor now, which gives him goosebumps. He thinks about the older Hale, Peter is very weird for Stiles. At first, the Hale was the image of a Monster, the villain in a story Stiles wished to come out alive of. The man had burned alive, just to come back to life again and back to Beacon Hills. 

Stiles doesn´t have figured out why the Hale came back, he doesn´t know what Peter really wants here.  
But besides that, Peter had helped him so much! Why does he have done that? The result of that is, Stiles admits to himself, that he trusts the older werewolf and doesn´t hate him anymore.

Stiles doesn´t hate Peter anymore, more like has a beginning obsession with the older man. Peter is interesting and just a human too. Stiles sees what Peter bears on his shoulders and it makes the teen sad that he can´t help Peter with that. 

The boy feels like an idiot, it is almost like with Lydia just that Peter doesn´t ignore him like she did.  
Stiles hides his face in his hands, does he have a crush on Peter?  
“Oh, please no…”, Stiles whispers to himself.  
He has no idea how Peter would react to something like that, a teenager fancying him? Stiles feels pathetic for that. 

Stiles would even be happy if he is just friends with the werewolf, Peter does have a cunning personality and he challenges Stiles mind as well. Having such a person in his life is worth sacrifices!  
He wishes that he can be friends with Peter one day. Maybe having him as an anchor would be less awkward as well if they were friends? 

Stiles tries to focus on what he feels about that and he is surprised how calm that thought makes him, he starts to feel very tired and safe.  
He doesn´t even notice that he fell asleep, with a soft smile on his face. 

-

Peter sits in his kitchen, a hot tea mug in his hand and he is nervous. Well, his wolf is nervous and worried about a stupid teenager. He holds his phone to his ear, his favourite witch on the phone.  
“Peter, you know I don´t take new students in, why do you ask?”  
The wolf was not sure how the situation with Stiles magic powers will end, but the boy needs help with it and Peter has no knowledge of that subject, unfortunately. 

“You do now.”, Peter answers drily. The witch hums, “Oh, do I?”, she responds sarcastically.  
Peter hates begging even if it´s not about himself, which should make the begging easier, right?  
“Who is it?”, she sounds distracted by something but Peter knows she will listen. He asks her if she remembers that he started helping the Sheriff with supernatural stuff and she does.

“His son, Stiles Stilinski, got some magic power or whatever you call it in your community-“  
“We call it the spark.”, the witch cuts him off without shame but let him talk further.  
“Fine, he got a spark and-“, again, she interrupted.  
“His spark got activated, you can´t just get a new one sweetheart.”  
Peter closes his eyes for a few seconds, sometimes he hated her (just a little bit). She seems to hear his frustration and giggled softly, “Sorry, I just love to annoy you. So, tell me about your boy.”

Peter doesn´t correct her.  
“His spark got activated recently and needs training. He has no experience with this and no one else who could help him. You need to take him in, I am sure he has much potential.”  
The witch is silent for a few moments, “Why do you care about that boy?”  
“Pardon?”  
“Shut it, you heard me.”

Peter became a bit nervous but doesn´t show it, “That doesn´t matter.”  
“Is he the reason why you went to Beacon Hills again?”, she pushes forward. Peter let out a warning growl, his head spins a bit and he rests his forehead in his hand. He doesn´t know the answers and even IF he knew, he would never share them with her. At least not over the phone and sober. 

“Fine. Fine.”, she gives up, the witch doesn´t want to push Peter too hard but otherwise, you never know if he means it or not sometimes. She doesn´t want to hurt him or anything and if Peter is serious about it and it is important to him, it is to her.  
“Send me Stiles number and I´ll call him soon.”, she promises. 

“Thank you. Talk to you later.”, he ends the call.  
“Bye-bye, sweety.”, she answers before the line turns off.  
Peter sends her Stiles number quickly, he is relieved that she will teach him. He really doesn´t want Stiles ending up badly… or even dead. He pushes the thought away and starts making a late Sunday dinner for himself. 

-

Not many people had missed Stiles in school, the teachers said that they are happy to see him back in a bored tone. Most of the pupil ignored him and his school acquaintances speaking their best well wishes and forget about it immediately. To his own surprise, Stiles isn´t very bothered with this little attention because he has other things to worry about. 

Being outside is more difficult than being at home. Many people on the streets and many emotions in the air. In school? Emotion overload! Stiles had the concern that he might pass out after he entered the building.  
It is an old building and the teen only realises that after his new abilities. Like, he already knew that it was old but he feels it now too. 

The emotional drive of the teenager years are burned into the walls of the building, mostly aggressive or an addictive emotions lingers in the air and Stiles feels like he is thrown into a hot sauna with a bad smell.  
He focuses himself on little practices he came up with and that way he can live with his senses. 

After his second class, Stiles sees a redhead walking towards him. He groans silently but puts on a tiny smile.  
“Stiles, you were gone quite long,-”, Lydia states the obvious and goes in for an awkward hug. Stiles has no idea what to do with himself.  
“-We were worried about you, you know?”, she continues. No, Stiles doesn´t know because no one seemed to care to check up on him. 

A weird pause erupts and Lydia doesn´t like that, she grabs Stiles arm and decides that they will take a little walk towards Stiles next class. The boy can´t see a way out of the situation so lets her, hoping for the best.  
“You seem to spend more time with Peter Hale.”, she tells Stiles who shrugs his shoulders.  
“He is nice to me, so why not?”, the boy counters. Lydia´s energy emits a weird feeling for a second. 

“We have a theory about Peter… Stiles, you need to be careful with him.”  
Stiles raises his eyebrows, “And why should I ? And what do you mean by theory?”  
Lydia takes a deep breath like she is offended and annoyed with these questions.  
“We think…no, we know that he is just using and manipulating you, Stiles. It´s even quite obvious. Peter wants to be an Alpha again, so he comes after you to get to Scott. How can you not see that, Stiles? Peter hates everyone!”  
Lydia’s voice went to worry to disgust and her little speech flows Stiles down the back ice-cold. He slips into a defensive mode without noticing it.  
“Lydia, what the hell are you even talking about? Peter isn´t using me and neither does he hates everyone, he is a human as well, you know that? Well, as human as a werewolf can get but that´s not the point here. Stop with thinking that I can´t see stuff. Peter isn´t bad and now go fuck yourself.”, Stiles pushes her arm away and storms away. He is so angry and can only calm down when he arrived his next class and sits down in his usual seat. 

But of course, he can´t stop thinking about what Lydia had said. Not that he starts believing her, no. He is angry with her and can´t stop feeling that way. It is hard controlling himself and he can´t focus on the class and when the half of the class is over, Stiles can´t take it anymore and asks if he can go to the school nurse. 

The teacher looks worried at Stiles and sends him away with the homework for the class.  
Stiles needs some fresh air and trees around him, so he walks to the other side of the school to the outside break area.  
He searches for a nice tree and sits down under it. 

He can feel the calm energy from the tree and decides to play a bit with the energies, it helps him reduce his bad emotions. He takes a deep breath and after short time he hears the school bells ring, announcing the end of the classes and beginning of the next short break.  
The teen sees the students walking and running around the area, some take a break outside too and some walking straight to the next classroom to wait there. 

Stiles closes his eyes for a bit, he wants to end this day with the last class and not like this. Slowly he stands up again and grabs his bag when he notices a powerful aura coming towards him. He panics a bit and feels the power inside him preparing for the worst, his body doesn´t like the aura what is coming closer.  
The teen looks up and sees Scott walking towards him.

Stiles is tense, he feels something bad is coming from Scott and Stiles instincts shouting at him to run, run and find-  
“Stiles, what the hell?”, Scott calls out to him fairly loud. Stiles is happy that not so many people are outside, he can only see two or so.  
“What do you want?”, Stiles can press out. Scott´s face is open and easy to read.

“You have to listen to us, Stiles! You and your father doing a big mistake by trusting Peter! Why can´t you just accept that?”, The Alpha lectures the human but Stiles feel offended.  
Stiles wants to defend himself but Scott just can´t shut up.  
“What you are doing isn´t what a pack does and I think that you really don´t act like pack anymore. You are really betraying us, you know?”

Stiles is shocked even though he knows that Scott can be blunt. He feels attacked by the Alpha and it makes him uncomfortable.  
“Then it is official that I am not pack anymore?”, Stiles answers coldly, what Scott didn´t expect.  
Scott´s eyes flash red and send out aggression and danger towards Stiles, “You really want to be a traitor Stiles? Peter hates you and will hurt you and if he does, you will beg me to be a part of the pack again.”  
Scott´s pride is hurt and his Alpha gets a bit out of control, that human was his best friend for his life and he loses him to a murderer?  
Stiles surviving instincts kick in and he takes a step back, he fears Scott. He never thought that he really would feel that towards the McCall boy, but here he does now.

His magic flowing through his skin and building a small wall to the rest of the world, Stiles feels cold in his warm skin. Scott takes a step forward, demanding an answer and then Stiles power cooks over.  
The scared teen stretches one arm out in defence and sends out an energy shock towards the seemingly attacking Alpha. 

Scott falls back and that pretty hard, but before Stiles can calculate his wounds he runs in the other direction. Stiles is focusing on the only thing what holds him together and makes him feel safe, he runs towards his safe place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHHHHH :D
> 
> Quick Question: Do you have a guess who the witch might be? 
> 
> hope you liked it! Tell me in the COMMENTS :D
> 
> Next update: 23rd Feb


	18. Chapter 18

Peter walks out of the grocery store towards his car and out of nowhere, tiny needles of concern burn in his chest. He puts the bags that are in his hands in the car and gets into it, the tiny needles growing into a shiver on his skin and his eyes flashes, Peter scans his surroundings.  
Nothing uncommon acts around him so he starts the car. The urge to return to his home and den increases rapidly and he may drive a bit too fast to his destination. 

The feelings of concern don´t leave him, even after he put away the groceries. Peter patrols his den and finds nothing, he opens the back door and walks up to the tree line of the forest. He scents the forest but nothing still. The wolf inside of him is unsettled, something is wrong but Peter can´t point out what it is. The werewolf turns around again but somethings hold him back.

His one ankle is being held back, Peter looks down and sees roots wrap around his flesh. Peter should be on alert now, but somehow, he is calm about that sign. The roots are surprisingly warm and don´t hurt him in any way. They pull him slightly towards the forest and Peter walks back, it seems like…the roots want to tell him something? Peter lifts an eyebrow on that thought, but weird things are common in his life. 

Peter feels a pull in his chest and a hurt, sad feeling he can´t explain. Suddenly, a person seems to appear out of the trees. The wind changes and Peter get hit with Stiles scent of sorrow and panic. His wolf whines and he doesn´t realise that he starts running towards the boy. 

The wolf doesn´t know what is happening or why Stiles comes out of nothing. Peter is confused but the worried feelings are connected with Stiles bad state, the older man holds Stiles in his hands, trying to make eye contact with the boy. His skin feels hot and Stiles' eyes look glassy, Peter brushes one hand against the teen's cheek so his face looks up the Peters. 

“Hey, Stiles.”, he greets the boy gently while looking him in the eyes. Stiles doesn´t seem to understand where he is or what is happening, Peters wolf growls, this is dangerous for the boy. The older man wants to know what happened, why is Stiles running in the forest by himself and shouldn´t he be at school?

Stiles responds to Peters growl with a sad whine which feels like knives being pushed into the man’s gut. Peter pulls the boy's body into his and his throat leaves a gentler rumble, the scared boy answers with a tiny sob and claws into Peters clothes. Stiles is tense and Peter wants him safe, so he lifts the teen up and brings him into his house, again. 

Like many (two) times before, the Hale man lays him gently on his bed. Stiles nuzzles into the sheets and slowly gains some consciousness back. The boy blinks a few times before his breath quickens, some tears leaving his eyes while Peter shoves the boy's shoes off and his own. Peter pulls Stiles out of his jacket before comforting the boy, he lets Stiles cuddle up to his chest and holding on to him. 

Stiles is on the edge, the red eyes from Scott burning in his mind. He always thought they would look cool but today, they were scary as fuck. Stiles is officially out of the pack, the boy feels like falling when he thinks about it. He just got control over his mind and body and then THAT hit his confidence. 

The teen knew that the friendship with Scott McCall was on the thin ice but it hurts still after the break-in was official. Stiles remembers Scott’s words about Peter, that Peter hates him. That Peter will hurt him.  
Stiles doesn´t want to believe that. The older werewolf did so much for him, cared for him when his “friends” didn´t bother to trust him. 

The boy is scared and his chest becomes tight, was it a wrong idea to hold on to Peter? Was it wrong to count on him and making him Stiles anchor?  
Peter pulls the teen closer to him, the wolf doesn´t like the smell of fear and Stiles quick heartbeat. The boy is tense and Peter wants him to calm down, he brushes his face against Stiles' hair.

“What happened?”, Peter asks quietly while caressing Stiles back. The teen relaxes a bit under the touch but is still fearful of Peters rejection and possible dislike of the boy. Stiles wants to know if it´s true, he needs to know if Peter hates him or not.  
“Do you hate me?”, he whispers into Peters' chest, his heartbeat increases and closes his eyes. Stiles stops breathing until he hears, “Of course not. I don´t hate you, Stiles.”

Stiles sucks in air and begins to shake, tears leaving his eyes and falling down his rosy cheeks.  
Peters wolf howls in agony in his mind, is the pup crying because he thought that Peter hates him? Did he have done something wrong? Did Peter imply that he disliked him in any way?  
The man can´t recall such a moment, “Why do you think that I would hate you, pup?”, the werewolf asks worried and confused. 

Stiles takes a deep breath and tries to hold on the tears, “Scott said that you hate me and some other shit and it was scary because he flashed his eyes and that-, “ a sob leaves Stiles throat, “ and I just want one normal day without feeling like shit.” Stiles cries again. The stress of the last weeks crashes down on Stiles who can´t control himself anymore. He lets everything out and holds on to Peters shirt. 

Peter is torn between feeling sad and wanting to comfort Stiles the best way possible and angry and wanting to rip Scott’s throat out, Alpha or not. He pulls Stiles closer and lets his wolf whine with Stiles, “I don´t hate you.”, he whispers again and Stiles feels a spark of relieving in his chest.  
“We are friends?”, Stiles asks he needs to know if Peter would accept him as a friend, an ally. Peter nods, “Of course we are.”, he answers. 

The younger boy nods, “It feels like you are my only friend left. The pack isn´t mine anymore and I never had any other real friends besides…”, Stiles doesn´t want to say the true Alphas name but Peter understands.  
Peter strokes Stiles' head, he hates seeing him sad. The Hale is fine with calling Stiles a friend, he knows how loyal Stiles can be, how kind. He sees similarities with his other friends and pack, the boy has similarities with…, Peter is proud to have Stiles too. 

Peter stops his thoughts for a bit, he compares Stiles to his friends and pack! But does the bond to Stiles feels so different than to his pack? He must admit, it doesn´t feel different. It is new and not stable enough to call it out, but it is there a small pack bond. Within the Hale´s chest, a bubble of happiness develops and his wolfs agrees, the pup is pack. 

“We are friends, Stiles and I promise that we stay friends.”, he reassures the younger boy. Stiles feels calm, his tears die down and the chaos in his mind lays down too.  
“Thank you.”

-

After Stiles dozed off to sleep, Peters thoughts began to race and his wolf becomes difficult to control. Many people were forcefully cut off of his life and even if his head wasn´t poisoned with these many years of agony, thanks to the gods for his witchy friend, memories had left scars on his soul.  
Peters wolf holds on strongly on his new pack and old friends, he knows the feeling of losing one family and pack. Since Peter realised that he sees this teenage boy as Pack, his instincts became feral in his blood. 

Stiles lays in his bed peacefully, Peter missed the sight of Pack and asks himself why he left his friends in the first place. He wants to protect this boy and wants to scare away every threat. Stiles dad, Noah, had told him that he had a “talk” with Scott, the Sheriff doesn´t want the McCall boy to bring his son in danger anymore. The wolf understands the fathers’ feelings, he may have known Scott since he was little but pack, the family, was and will always be the most important thing in life. 

Carefully, Peter slides out of bed and pulls up the sheets closer to the boy. His mind is empty besides the screaming to protect his pack, back in his head. He leaves a short, not worrying note, for Stiles when the boy should wake up.  
Peter quickly picks up his things and goes to his car, he drives to his nephews’ loft, why hasn´t he bought something more like a home? The loft is a bear cave, not a home for a pack, Peter thinks but he could not be bothered parenting his nephew with that, he doesn´t deserve it in Peters' eyes. 

When Peter arrives at Derek’s loft he can sense five people and when Peter enters the loft he sees the four teenagers and Derek facing him in defence. His nephew is growling at him,  
“What do you want, Peter?”, he demands and the older Hale notices the absents of the title “Uncle”, what is a bit weird for Peter but he has other worries now.  
The oldest werewolf lifts his chin a bit, “I am here to talk with the Alpha of your little pack.”, Peter wants to laugh at the sight of Scott´s Alpha nature, he is more of an enraged pup to the man. 

Scott walks some steps forward, “Answer Derek’s question.”, the Alpha pup growls out.  
Peter puts on a fake grin, “I am here to remind you of your line, Alpha boy.”  
The Alpha growls, sensing the challenge of authority. The human of the pack is pushed back by her mate. The Argent girl grabs towards her weapon, how can Derek even stand the sight of her daily?  
Before anyone can interrupt Peter, he talks further, “I thought the Sheriff was clear enough but I have to say it again, leave Stiles alone.”

Peter looks down at the pup who flashes his eyes, oh, what good control the boy has over his wolf…  
The Argent girl let her gaze wander to Scott and Derek is confused as well. It is the human redhead who asks the question, “What does he mean, Scott?”  
The McCall boy is pushed back a bit, “The Sheriff came to me, saying stuff he would never have said if he was normal!”  
“What had he said?”, The Argent girl asks.

Scott looks pained like he was searching for pity, “He had said that is was…my fault Stiles left us… and… I knew that YOU had something to do with it!”, the Alpha left some details out and formed them into his will. No werewolf could detect a lie with what he said and his pity road works fine. Peters patients is on thin ice and Scott points to Peter while he speaks his last words. 

The pack is confused but like pack acts, it trusts their leader before strangers, Derek stands beside Scott. Peter is bored by this poorly attempt of emotionally power play.  
“Poor Alpha, it was Stiles right to go,”, Peter begins, “besides that, you and your pack got already one warning and you stepped on it like dirt. Derek, do you remember pack politics? I guess you do at least a little bit, right?”  
Peter gave Derek an evil grin and the younger Hale lost a bit of his face colour and nods slightly, just for Peter to see.  
The older werewolf runs towards the human of the McCall pack and grabs her arm, “Then I assume that you will allow that.” Peter twists her arm and breaks it with a clean break. The girl screams and her mate roars, but before he could harm Peter the older one throws him against the nearest wall. 

The Argent girl runs to her friend, Derek keeps Scott from fighting Peter. The Alpha roars but Peter isn´t impressed, “You hurt my human, I hurt yours,”  
Peters' throat leaves a deep and dangerous warning growl, “If I were you, I would try to listen to warnings. Stay. Away. From. Stiles.”

Scott is angry and confused why his Beta, Derek, holds him back and it is clearly a difficult task for the younger Hale to do so. But Peter just leaves with a warning gaze towards Scott, Peter has left a message and he hopes for the Alpha that this one will work for him. 

-

Peter walks up to his car again, he did what he had to do to protect his pack. He was generous enough to break that’s girl arm as clean as possible, he isn´t a complete monster.  
He opens the door when he hears someone walk up to him, Peter turns around and finds Derek.  
“Why am I surprised?”, Peter asks himself loudly. 

“Why did you do that?”, Derek demands to know from Peter, the younger man is clearly uncomfortable. Peter lifts an eyebrow, “Because otherwise, your Alpha wouldn´t understand.” It was the truths and Derek couldn´t really say something about it. Peter has the feeling that Derek knows how badly Scott handles the Alpha position and the pack but refused to acknowledge it. A voice in Peters' head says, if Derek would come to him that he would help his nephew but shoves it away quickly, Peter is too angry with him than listen to that. 

Derek struggles with his next question and Peter becomes inpatient, “What is it?”  
“Why did you kill Laura?”, the younger one spills out. Again, Peter asks himself why he is surprised but this time in his head.  
But he doesn´t answer because he doesn´t know himself why he did it. He had a reason, Peter doesn´t murder out of fun, but he doesn´t … remember. 

“You killed my sister…I will never forgive you that.”, Derek swallows the most pain away, Peter looks him in the face, he needs to.  
“I never asked for forgiveness.”, the older man says.  
“So, you don´t even regret it? Had you fun, at last, killing your pack, your Alpha?”, the young Hale shows disgust. Peter becomes tense,  
“I had no Alpha or pack after _my_ sister died in the fire,“, for some reason it is difficult for Peter to form these words, “Laura _left me_ behind, Derek. _You_ left me behind. We all changed, we aren´t what we once were. Even though I wouldn´t forget the past…” 

Derek was always an emotional little boy, Peter remembers. He can see the young Derek, tears falling down his face because he had fallen and was in shock still. This younger Derek, stumbling towards his uncle seeking comfort. Peter knows Derek’s facial expressions and he sees these sad wrinkles in his nephews’ face.  
Derek feels pain and wants to cry but he pushes his feelings down, deep to his other unwelcomed memories. The younger man spits out pain to ignore his own, “You will never have a pack, Peter. You are incapable because you are evil.”

These childish words cut deep into Peter even if they sound nothing like Derek, he knows these aren´t Derek’s words but he uses them. Peter looks away, Derek turns around and leaves. 

The older men let the wounds bleed, for the sake of the memories. For the forgotten better days.  
He represses tears, which he feels burning in his eyes. He is incapable of having a pack. He is evil, he doesn´t deserve it? Maybe.  
But Peter has a Pack, he has found them on his own. Friends he had before the fire and a little-broken family he grows fond of. 

Peter lets the wounds bleed while driving back home, to a pup who needs him. To pack. 

(Peter smiles)

-

Stiles wakes up alone, it is dark outside but he has no desire to look at the clock. He sees a note on the bedside table: “Be right back, text me if you need anything.”  
That is weird but Stiles doesn´t question Peter. He feels good and safe, he updates his dad on his location and puts his phone away. 

Stiles looks around, it also should be weird for him to feel so safe at PETERS house. But Stiles likes it, he feels his energy flowing without disturbances and mixing with another steady presence in the house. The energy is wild, full of nature but calm. Stiles is sure, it is Peters energy he feels in the house. 

The teenager feels grounded and safe, something he had missed since "…" was bitten. He lays back on the bed, still a bit exhausted and closes his eyes, suddenly his phone rings.  
Stiles grabs it and looks at the caller’s name “unknown number”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Lydia. 
> 
> Were the Hale Family feeling good?
> 
> Please leave a comment x
> 
> Next Update: 2nd March


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing.  
> I have no knowledge of Native American culture, no idea about names or myths. BUT I will do research about it and add it to this story. If I should make a mistake in my work you really can´t ignore, then write a comment and I will fix it. Otherwise, I hope I do justice to this wonderful culture and please enjoy.

Stiles accepts the call, “Stilinski.”, he answers like he always does when he has no clue who it is.  
“This is Stiles?”, a female voice asks.  
“Yeah, and who are you? Is pretty impolite to not introduce themselves.”, Stiles spills out before he can filter himself.

The voice laughs, “Oh I understand it now,”, she says and Stiles is a bit confused.  
“I am sorry, but I had to make sure that you are the right person. Before you ask, Peter gave me your number and told me to offer your help with your newly awoken spark.”  
Stiles is shocked, is that the friend…?

“Are you the witch who brought Peter back to life?”, The teen does sound excited, which he truly is. The Witch laughs again, but softer,  
“I am. You heard from me.”  
Stiles leans back, “Well, not much. But you…want to help me? Really?”  
“Of course. It is important to Peter and you are new to this. I would like to meet you in person and see how I can help.”

Stiles blushes, a close friend from Peter says that he, Stiles, is important to the werewolf Peter Hale. The teen smiles widely and is thankful that no one sees him.  
“That…that would be amazing…uhm… when can we meet?”, Stiles wants to learn and if she is Peters friend…then it must be an amazing opportunity.

“As soon as you want. But you are under 18, right? You should talk to your father about it. Peter told me that he is involved but if I can avoid an angry Sheriff, then I´ll do it.”  
“You know my father?”  
“Peter, sweetie. He tells me stuff.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah, so talk to your dad and then call me back?”  
“Yeah, I can do that. … Uhm…what was your name again?”  
The witch laughs, “Oh, I never told you. My name is Erica Reyes-Boyd, but please, just call me Erica.”  
“Okay. Then, I´ll call back soon.”  
“Do that sweetie.”

-

Peter comes back home to a Stiles who is running around, he doesn´t smell panic or angst which is good.  
“Everything alright?”, Peter asks into the house while stripping off his jacket. Stiles comes to him, running and smiling, “Erica just called and I need to talk to my dad about it!”, the boy hugs Peter shortly, “Man, thank you for that! This is amazing! But I need to talk to dad now!”

Stiles runs back to the living room to grab his bag and then back to his shoes and pulls them on ungracefully. Peter lays his head on the side with an amused smile, “You want to walk to your dads´ house now? It´s pretty late.”  
“What? Oh…”, Stiles remembers that his car is at school still. Peter shakes his head and grabs his jacked again, “So, you need a ride? I drive you to school and then we both drive to your dad?”

“You don´t need to come back home, it´s enough if you drop me off at school.”, Stiles offers while closing his second shoe. Peter is ready to go, guides Stiles outside and locks the front door,  
“If you´re gonna talk about Erica, I should be with you. She is a stranger to your father.”  
Stiles shrugs his shoulders and agrees, maybe it´s better.

They are quick and in no time, they park their cars in front of the Stilinski home.  
They find Noah in the living room eating a microwave dinner and drinking a beer, Stiles lets out some disappointed words about his food choices but walks up to his room to put away his things quickly.  
Noah ignores his son and offers Peter a beer, the Hale can´t come up with a reason against it and takes one from the kitchen for him and Noah before he goes back to the living room.  
“What happened?”, Noah asks Peter when he sits beside him. Peter explains with, “Scott” and “I took care of it.” With a knowing stare and Noah nods satisfied.  
“Hopefully the idiot will understand now.”, Noah mutters unhappily and Peter agrees with a hum.  
Stiles walks back down and makes himself comfortable in the living room, he watches his father until he looks up to his son.  
“What?”, the Sheriff asks with his mouth full.

Stiles rubs his neck, “You know the whole… supernatural, werewolf magic stuff…”, he begins and Noah gives him his full attention.  
“Is there a new _thing_ in town?”, Noah hopes there isn´t and for his luck, Stiles shakes his head.  
“No, don´t worry. But there is something about my new… magic thingy? Uhm…”, Stiles looks up to Peter who nods at him. Stiles continues his speech,  
“Peters close friend, Erica is her name, called me today. She is a witch and offered me to help me and train my own magic powers.”

Noah pushes his food to the side, Peter had explained to him that Stiles has “magic powers” now. He finds it a bit ridiculous, the word magic is weird for the older human, but from Peters description, it can be very dangerous for his son if he doesn´t learn how to control it. Stiles hasn´t really talked with his father about it, so Noah only saw how much Stiles had struggled with it. It was hard for Noah to see his son suffer from something he can´t understand but again, Peter Hale was there and helped. Again.

The Sheriff looked at Peter and asks him to tell him more about the witch Erica.  
“I know her for a long time, she is good in her art. Erica is a suitable teacher for Stiles, she had trained other sparks in her career,” Noah has no idea what a spark is but Peter senses his struggle and explains quickly, “A spark is another name for the magic. It´s also more common to use.”  
Noah nods and hates this feeling of not knowing.

They are silent for a moment before Stiles adds, “Erica would like to meet me. I should ask you if that´s fine.” Noah looks towards his son,  
“It would be a good idea. But I don´t want you to go alone, I´m coming with you.”, he uses his father-Sheriff voice but Stiles doesn´t mind, he even feels excited and happy for his fathers’ interest in Stiles life. The teen nods and smirks wide.

“This weekend would be good, “, Noah explains after thinking about when he has time for a short trip, “It´s just Monday and I think you should catch up with school before we go. You already missed so much. That is fine, right?”  
Peter looks to Stiles who looks relaxed, “As long as Stiles isn´t in direct danger, I think we can wait until the weekend,”, the werewolf agrees. “and I would have time to drive you too.”  
“That wouldn´t be too much?”, Noah asks he is weirdly fine with it if would Peter driving them to this Erica.

“It´s no problem.”, Peter assures. Noah looks to his son, “Good for you too?”  
“Yeah, daddio. Perfect!”, Stiles jumps up and takes his phone in his hand, “I´ll call her immediately!”  
The young boy walks out of the room, Noah pulls his food back and takes another bite of it.  
A few seconds later Peter says, “Erica agrees.” Noah watches him with a big question mark on his face. Peter explains, “Werewolves ears are better than plain human ones.” And Noah decides not to question it.

-

Because of everything that happened, the Sheriff decides that he will drive and pick his son up from school for the rest of the week. The father wants to shush his worried parental feelings and Stiles agrees even that he feels a bit weird with that. To all luck, Stiles school week is with no disturbances.

Lydia misses two days of school but is back in the middle of the week, the pack doesn´t talk to Stiles and avoid him. The human boy doesn´t even sees any of them but isn´t sad about it, more like relieved.  
On Friday, Stiles becomes very excited. He doesn´t really know what to expect from Erica and how it is going to be, Stiles does overthink it a bit. He thinks about what she could show him, what he could learn, Stiles really looks forward to the meeting.

Saturday morning, he kicks his dad out of bed (way too early). He makes breakfast because he couldn´t sleep anymore and is already dressed and packs his small bag with stuff you take with you for road trips. For Noah’s luck, Stiles had too much energy, so he makes a lot of food for them.

The time before Peter drives up the street is a reaped of Stiles childhood for Noah, the boy was hyperactive and spoke too many words in a short amount of time. Finally, when the werewolf arrives, Noah gives him thankful look and takes the passage seat in Peters car.  
Stiles throws his stuff, and himself, in the back seats and Peter gives him a (not really) serious comment about not destroy his car.

Stiles huffs out a “Yeah, yeah. When do we go?” and Peter rolls his eyes, almost fondly, before taking his place in the car and starting the machine.  
They drive up north, passing Peters house before leaving Beacon Hills behind them. Peter takes the road towards the west, close to an even bigger forest than in Beacon Hills.

Stiles must admit that he never really drove that way or never really had left Beacon Hills besides some trips around California via air plane.  
The landscape is magnificent, on the right side of the road are mountains and on the left is the big forest. The trees are grown high and strong, Stiles sense the energy of it and it is old.

The teen can´t look deep into it, mostly because Peter drives too fast for Stiles to get a better look at it, but the boy knows that he could get lost in that giant forest.  
“That is not the Beacon Hills preserve, what is it?”, Stiles asks straightforward. His dad answers,  
“It´s called the “Tala-Nuna Wildlife”, it´s the big forest in the west from Beacon Hills and lays behind the preserve.” And Noah makes it sound like Stiles should have known this.

Stiles ignores the small hidden hint and comments,  
“´Tala-Nuna´ is a weird name for a forest.”  
Peter huffs, “It´s not weird, Stiles, it´s just Native American.” Stiles interest is woken up,  
“Really? Does it have a meaning?”  
Peter breaks a smile, which Stiles can´t see,  
“Its translation is ´Wolfs-Land´, now, you can make your own conclusions.”  
Stiles looks out again, Wolfs-Land… “…no way, dude. Is this forest connected to some werewolf stuff too?” Peter shakes his head about Stiles use of words.

“The forest has its history, but it would be too much to get into it right now. But yes, this forest has some supernatural connection and a deep history but unfortunately, many people have already forgotten.”  
Stiles is thrilled with this information and demands more but Peter doges the boys question with the information, that Erica has more knowledge and he should ask her.

Now, Stiles is even more excited to meet the witch and counts the seconds until their arriving.  
After approximately an hour, they arrive in a not small but also not really big town. Stiles doesn´t pay attention to its name and Peter tells them that they only drive through it even though he stops for some food.  
“Give Erica food and she is much happier.”, he only says while Noah can understand her very well and Stiles mutters “Me.”.

Peter drives to the edge of the town into a small driveway that leads into the forest. It is almost not noticeable and swallows the car immediately and Peter must turn on the lights of the car for a while. They drive for about half an hour before it becomes lighter again, Noah and Stiles are a bit spooked, but Peter explains,  
“Erica made the road a bit darker, it just adds to the vibe and the trees do stand close to each other anyway. Don´t worry, we´re almost there.”

-

And Peter is right, not ten minutes later and they drive towards a small house. It looks much like a cottage with two levels, it does look lovely and a bit dreamy. A small dark green truck stays in front of it and Peter parks his car beside it.  
They get out of the car, Peter takes the food for Erica with him. They are surrounded by trees which makes everything a bit packed in, but Stiles get the feeling of safety and he calms down.

([Cottage pic](https://fanficao3annsnape.tumblr.com/post/171442996408/cottage-source-google))

The energy of this cottage is a good one and Stiles smile, still excited (and maybe even more now).  
Suddenly, he hears a howl. Noah and Stiles turn their heads to find the source but are distracted by Peters own howl. Peter tilts his head back and shifts his vocal cords slightly, so he can hit the right wolfs howl sound and lets it erupt out of his throat.

Peter missed his pack and is happy to be back…home…  
He answers the howl with a hint of desperation, he wished that he could just strip off his stupid clothes and shift into a wolf, but his visit has a serious tone.  
The Hale werewolf can hear the wolf running through the forest towards the house, he paws hitting the ground to become faster.

Peter lays down the food on his car and bends his legs a little bit after facing the direction the wolf is coming from. Noah and Stiles looking at each other and wondering what Peter is doing but suddenly, a big brown wolf sprints towards Peter and collides with the older man.  
Peter and the wolf falling to the ground, the wolf begins to lick Peters face, who doesn´t even try to push the wolf off him and laughs.

Noah walks a few steps away while Stiles stands still, observing the situation. The Stilinski men are slightly astonished, Stiles thinks the image is cute and he enjoys what he sees. Noah never saw a wolf in the wildness and is interested, he also thinks about if that is a werewolf because he had never seen one “in action”.

Then, the main door of the cottage opens and Stiles sees a woman coming out. She has brown, thick hair and a big charming smile on her face, in her hands in a large black silk robe. She wears jeans and a tight shirt,  
“Good to see you, Peter. Looking good down there.”, she comments while holding back a giggle.

Peter pushes off the wolf who wander towards the woman, the wolf changes from an animal into a man who takes the robe from her and dresses. The man has dark skin and short hair, his body is muscular. When he turns around Stiles can see a soft smile on his face and the man pulls Peter into a hug. Their whisper each other something in the ears before pulling away again.

Peter turns to the woman and gives her a warm hug as well, she kisses him on the cheek before turning towards Stiles and Noah.  
She pushes herself away from the werewolf’s and towards the humans,  
“You must be Stiles! And your father, Mr Stilinski!”, she opens her arms and gives Stiles a friendly hug, but just shakes Noah’s hand,  
“I am Erica, nice to meet you.”, she ends.

“Likewise,”, Stiles answers, “It´s cool to be here.” The teen feels the excitement in his body, the woman, Erica, emits a nice aura, she is wild but not chaotic, the wildness is tamed inside her and she doesn´t mean any harm to Stiles and his father. Their energies dance around each other, getting to know the other. Erica seems to notice the same and gives Stiles a knowing look, the boy feels understood and smiles at her openly.

“Lovely house,” Noah adds, “A bit far from town.” He isn´t very fond of the idea of living in a forest, he pretty much likes the life of civilisation. Erica laughs at his comment,  
“But it´s perfect for my job and my husband, after some time, you start to prefer the silence of nature. Even though, nature is never truly silent.”

During their little chat, Peter went to the car and brought some things into the house with help of the other werewolf. When Peter gets the food, he calls out to Erica. She turns her head and lets out a scream of joy, “Food! Put it in the kitchen, I´ll eliminate it later.”  
She smiles at Peter before telling the Stilinski men to follow her inside the house.

Stiles and Noah follow Erica and Stiles are the first of the two to enter the house after Erica. The cottage inside looks…like you would expect a cottage to look like. It looks comfy and Stiles loves it.

([cottage style](https://fanficao3annsnape.tumblr.com/post/171443014793/cottage-style-source-google))

Noah is still a bit cautious about everything and looks around carefully, but he doesn´t find many suspicious things. Erica takes them into the living room where Peter and the other man are sitting on the dining table.  
“Mr Stilinski, Stiles, this is my husband Vernon but call him Boyd.”, Erica introduces the other werewolf. Stiles greets him warmly and the Sheriff says,  
“Please, call me Noah.”. He gets the feeling that it might be a good thing to let them become closer acquaintance than strangers.

Boyd smiles softly at Stiles and shakes Noah’s hands, “Nice to meet you too.”, he responds in a deep voice. It is a nice first meeting, which is over within seconds when Stiles and Noah experience Erica’s sudden nature.  
“Alright, guys! Stiles and I have a lot to talk about!”, she declares loudly and grabbing the boy by the arm. She pulls him with her outside to the back door and they are gone.

Noah stands in the room, not knowing what to do with himself. Peter pulls a chair back,  
“Sit down, Noah. That will take a while.” The Sheriff fulfil the advice and sits down beside them, he sits opposed to Boyd and next to Peter.  
“What something to drink?”, Boyd asks him, “We have tea…and water…” the man's voice becomes smaller while he speaks. Noah decides that water would be enough, even though he would prefer beer.

Noah drinks a bit from his water but puts it down again. The three men are quieter together and talk only a bit.  
“So, you’re the Sheriff in Beacon Hills?”, Boyd asks and Noah confirms. The werewolf huffs acknowledging the fact and takes a sip from his hot tea. Noah returns the question of work.  
Boyd sits back in his chair, “I work with Erica on her cases, but she takes a break, mostly because of Stiles. If there is nothing else, I help my cousins in town in their shop.”

“What kind of cases?”, Noah digs deeper.  
“Magical problems only a witch can solve. There are many of them, I make sure that no one hurts her while she´s doing her stuff.” Noah nods and drinks a bit of water.  
“So…, “ Noah starts talking to order his thoughts, “you are a werewolf who has a witch as a wife who makes money with offer services with her magic? I´m sorry if I sound rude, but…it is difficult to understand for me.” The Sheriff tries to be honest and notices that he puts on his normal work routine, he hopes that he doesn´t sound too intrusive.

But Boyd is calm and relaxed about it,  
“Exactly, and yes. You can make money off it. Humans pay good money for your services and the supernatural kind is always in need of something for their survival.”  
“Interesting.”, Noah mumbles but he can´t really image something a person could ask from …someone like Erica, he just tries to stay open-minded.

Peter jumps into the conversation,  
“Erica is good at what she does. It´s why I called her to help Stiles, she can show him how to deal with the powers and make something out of it.”  
Noah nods towards Peter, “I am sure that she can help my son. I trust you, Peter, you have more knowledge about the …things… than I have.”

Peter smiles and is weirdly touched by the praise for a moment, Boyd looks at him, reading his face. It is difficult to break Peters walls and the other werewolf is surprised how the words of the human affect his pack-mate. For Boyd, it will be interesting to see how things will develop and looks forward to observing Stiles true development.

-

When Erica pulls Stiles out of the cottage the boy has no idea where they are going. The witch leads him towards west and Stiles swears he hears water after some time. They walk about five minutes until Stiles sees a big lake behind some trees. The air is fresh and Stiles can feel the freedom of nature deep in his body. They reach a small path through the trees and eventually, Stiles sees a little cabin near the lake.

([Cabin](https://fanficao3annsnape.tumblr.com/post/171443040538/witch-cabin-source-google))

Suddenly Stiles feels…walls…around the area but he sees nothing. They pass through a wall and the teen wants to stop out of instinct that he may hit something. Erica turns to him,  
“It´s the wards I put around it. Don´t worry, you will always be able to cross them. You´ll get used to them.”

Stiles is amazed and wants to learn how to do it, “Can you tell me how they work? And how I can make them? These things would be perfect –“  
Erica interrupts him with a loud laugh,  
“Don´t worry, I will! Just wait a bit and let me get to know you and your spark before I can start teaching you, young one.”, she sticks out her tongue and smiles cheekily at Stiles. The boy gets her humour and smile towards her and lets her lead the way.

They walk on the small porch and Erica opens the door of the cabin, the small room is clean besides some books which lay around. Stiles is amazed by the tools he sees, the magic in the air, the smells of herbs. His mind is racing, he wants to know everything, every book, every herb.  
“Cool, heh?”, Erica asks him proudly, Stiles can just nod and agree.

([Cabin inside](https://fanficao3annsnape.tumblr.com/post/171443185928/hope-you-can-read-it-lol-cabin-inside-made-by))

She closes the door and points to the little table with the two chairs in the middle,  
“Take a seat, sweetie, “, Stiles sits down, Erica in front of him, “At first I would like to look into your power, your spark. I want to have an idea of what your depth of power is. We will meditate and connect our energy, the difficult part is that you need to let me enter your mind. I hope that is ok, if I go too deep, you can always just push me out… but please be gentle.”

She smiles at him and waits for an answer,  
“Uhm…yeah. Sure. How do we do it?”  
Erica nods and claps her hands together, “Good! I think it is enough if we stay here. Lean back a bit and make yourself comfortable. We can start right away.”  
Stiles does as she suggested and closes his eyes after she does. The boy tries to breathe and lets every thought go, it takes a bit more time for Stiles than Erica.

The witch is in her headspace after minutes and Stiles can feel her gentle energy poking at his mind. Eventually, he can open up his mind and feels Erica strongly around him. They let their sparks dancing around each other before Erica pushes forward, it is not aggressive and more unsure. Stiles tries his best to open up more and Erica notices the invitation. Slowly, the witch pushes forward and enters Stiles mind, she sees the light of his spark and feels his purity. It isn´t old, but something powerful is linked to him. The witch is… amazed by the boy's spark, there is something hidden behind Stiles energy that she can´t see now. The boy needs training, he needs to learn how to grab it, it is his right to get to know how powerful he could be…

Slowly, she pulls away and leaves some of her own energy in him as a present. She wants his spark to acknowledge her as an ally, they open their eyes again but stay silent for a few moments.  
The teen is… speechless, so, Erica is the one speaking first.

“First of, Stiles. You have a very powerful Spark and it would be my honour to take you in and teach you whatever I can.”, She is serious but smiles gently at him. Stiles nods and smiles back,  
“Really? Thank you!”, he wants to jump, that´s how happy he is. Erica nods,  
“The first thing you need to know is that your power is controlled by your emotions, it is for everyone the same. So, you need an anchor. Do you know about them?”

“Yeah, I do!”, Stiles tells her.  
“Great!”, Erica thought that he would know about them, he knows werewolves, “Do you already have one?” Stiles is still for a second and becomes nervous, he lies,  
“No… I don´t.”  
Erica notices the sign of lying, but she can also see the boy blush… uh… She doesn´t want to be too curious (at least at the beginning), so she lets him have his lie.

“Ok, no problem, “, she stands up and searches for something in her storage and finds it. She holds up a necklace with a talisman on it, “, this should help you ground yourself until you found one or stabilized your anchor.”  
Stiles takes it and puts it around his neck, he can feel the power immediately but it´s a bit uncomfortable. He tells Erica and she responds,  
“Yeah, an anchor is better and more natural for sure. This is only for the beginning, so you can live normally without having to concentrate on your control the whole time. Eventually, you wouldn´t need it.”

That sounds good and Stiles thanks her for it, at least the necklace is pretty. Erica explains how to find the right anchor, just in case.  
“When you have found your anchor, you will feel it. I think you should wear the necklace even a few months after you have found yours.  
You need to stabilize your anchor, so it can help you truly. The best way is to trust your intuition, Stiles. Pay attention to your subconsciousness, your spark and soul will tell you who or what to trust. When it is a person, you should handle it like any other relationship, so communication is the key. Don´t fuck it up, an anchor is the most important thing in a life of a supernatural being.”

Stiles caresses the talisman while Erica speaks, his anchor is the most important thing? The teen blushes slightly when Peter comes to his mind, damn his stupid crush.  
“I will, thanks.”, he says meekly.  
Erica sits back in her chair in an open posture, “So, when do you want to begin the training? For your amount of power, I would suggest that you would move to us. It is the easiest way.”

Stiles looks up at her, good question and a tempting offer.  
“I want to finish school, so not now…but it´s my last year anyway… could I come after that?”, Stiles is unsure but the timing would be good. Erica nods,  
“Sounds good for me, but we should start anyway. Maybe for the weekends you come here, we can start with the basics and after you finished school, you move to us?”  
Stiles feels excitement burning in his chest, yes that sounds good.  
“I need to talk with my dad about it, but for me, it´s fine.”  
“Of course, then you will come back next weekend? I need to prepare some things but then we can start.”

Stiles smiles, “Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, really, what do you think?
> 
> I am sooo happy to write Erica and Boyd! I can´t wait to write them more!
> 
> Please tell me how you like it!
> 
> Next Update: 9th March


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a filling chapter, but I hope you like the bit of fluff?
> 
> It is going towards to the end of the first part now! Make sure to subscribe to the series to get a notification when the next part goes up!  
> The second part will be about Stiles living with Erica! Some interesting developments with Peter (hehe) and some secrets...

Stiles stands in front of his mirror in his room, today is Saturday AND his birthday.  
Only a few months left of school and Stiles would be free forever, after that, he will move to Ericas´ and learn more about his spark and magic. He had discussed it with his father a few weeks before: After school, he learns about magic, if he can´t make a living out of it, he will apply for university after two years. This way he will not miss too much and it would look normal, he could say that he had travelled a bit. No one would question that. 

So…Stiles is 18 now. He doesn´t feel that different, but he is legal now. When he had woke up this day, THAT was his first thought. He tries to deny that he is so happy because now a special werewolf COULD LEGALLY have something with him…even though his chances are slim still. 

Stiles looks at his outfit and decides that it´s fine to go with his usual wear.  
He doesn´t do something special for his birthday, ok, he had a partied through the night with his school acquaintances. Thanks to Erica’s gift, the necklace, Stiles could live almost normal again and one party doesn´t exhaust him too much. It was fun and that was the whole point of it.

For his actual birthday, he had nothing planned. His father will be at work later that day and Peter would come over, it´s like always but Stiles likes it.  
He walks slowly downstairs, his dad sits in the kitchen drinking coffee while reading the newspaper. Stiles greets him and Noah stands up to hug him,  
“Happy birthday, son.”, he mumbles in the hug before letting go again. Stiles smiles at his dad,  
“Thanks. Love you, dad.”, he smiles at his father. 

“Love you too, kiddo.”, Noah pets Stiles' hair and sits back into his chair. Stiles asks what his dad wants for breakfast, Noah hadn´t eaten anything yet. Stiles stated that he graves pancakes and begins making them, Noah reads out some articles while Stiles is cooking and they discuss the interesting topics. 

It is a normal, calm morning between these two, at the end, they sit on the table and eating their pancakes. They don´t talk much, Stiles has put on some soft music in the background. It was a tip from Erica: “If your surroundings become too much, start to listen to music and close your eyes, if you can.” Stiles absorbed the advice and starts listening to calmer music more often, it helps to keep a good mood around him generally. 

When Stiles is finished and Noah takes another pancake (Today, Stiles lets his father eat more for breakfast.) the doorbell rings.  
“Expecting someone?”, Noah asks between bites but Stiles shakes his head.  
“Peter wants to come over later, wait a second.”, Stiles answers before he goes to the front door.  
He opens the door and Melissa McCall stands in front of him.

“Hello, Stiles.”, she smiles at him with a sweet smile. Stiles thinks that, after all the time, no one had ever told her about the supernatural. Melissa works hard and much, she loves her job and since Scott is out more often (because of reasons we all know), she doesn´t feel too guilty for working more. One time, when Stiles had a sleepover at the McCall house a long time ago, Melissa told him that she literally lives for her job, that all her friends are at work and she would never do something else. 

So, it was logical that he doesn´t know, the McCall Pack always goes to Deaton for injuries anyway, but Stiles shoves away that thought and smiles back at her.  
Melissa is still a pretty important peace in his childhood after his mum had died, she took over the role as a mother for him. Not like he needed it, but she was there for the worst and Stiles will always appreciate what she did for him.

“Hey, how are you?”, Stiles greets her. Melissa shrugs with her shoulders,  
“Fine, I guess. Much work but I like it. Uhm… I know that you and Scott are… not on good terms right now,”, she begins while playing around with a letter in her hands, “that is fine, it´s your friendship but… I hope it´s still ok for me to give you this.”  
She gives Stiles the letter and he accepts it, “It´s ok, of course, you can.”, Stiles says while viewing the letter, it only was his name written on it and he feels a card inside it. He asks if she wants to come in but he declines,  
“I have work in a few minutes, I should go soon. I just wanted to say Happy Birthday, 18 is a big number still.”

Melissa´s smile reminds Stiles of hot summer when he played in her garden or cold but cosy winters while he drank hot chocolate, self-made by her, in the McCall living room.  
“Thank you, Melissa, that means a lot.”, Stiles confess. The older woman goes in for a hug, she squeezes him thigh before leaving again.  
“Have a happy day, dear.”, she says and turns around. Stiles watches her car until she drives around a corner. 

When he enters the kitchen again, Noah asks him who that was. Stiles tells him the truth and opens the letter:

Dear Stiles,

Happy birthday, Honey! I am so proud of you and wish you the best for the next coming years. You always were a curious and sweet boy and I hope that you will never lose these traits.  
I know, between you and Scotty isn´t everything good at the moment and I don´t want to interfere in that, you two are big kids now. I just want to tell you that, regardless of Scott, that you can always come to me if you need anything. You are my child as well and I will always support you. 

When you go away for university or for a job (maybe something else, I don´t know), I promise you to never forget you and if you want, I would even make sure that your father eats some vegetables occasionally. You always were very concerned about his health, I understand that Dear.  
I hope that whatever may your life becomes that it will be good. Work hard, stay kind and the world will be a place full of opportunities. 

I believe in you, Stiles and I wish you the best for your next year.  
Love and hugs,  
Melissa

Stiles reads the cards and feels his eyes watering up.  
“Everything alright?”, Noah asks worried, but Stiles just nods,  
“Everything´s fine, daddio. Here, read.”, he gives his father the card to grab a tissue. It is the first birthday without Scott for Stiles and that Melissa came over to give him that letter, it means a lot to Stiles. He had a parenting bond to Melissa and she is important to him and luckily, he is still important to her too.  
“That´s lovely.”, his dad says honestly and smiles softly. 

-

Later that day, Noah gave Stiles his present. It wasn´t much but Stiles appreciates it anyway, a steam gift card and some money and they hug in a warm Stilinski way.  
Stiles is happy after his father had left, it is a good day.

The boy sits on his bed, reads a book when he hears the doorbell ring later. Stiles knows that Peter wants to come by at that time, so he yells,  
“The door is open, Peter!”, without leaving his bed. After a few seconds, he hears the door open and close. Footsteps downstairs, wandering to the staircase and walking up. Slow steps towards his door, a knock and his door is opening.

He puts the book away and smiles at Peter, “Hey.”, the young boy says.  
Peter walks up to the teen's bed and sits down on the bed end,  
“How is the birthday boy doing?”, the werewolf asks cheekily. Stiles smiles and bends his head back shortly, “I´m good. You?”

Peter shrugs with his shoulder, “Fine. Fine. What did you do today?”  
“Nothing much, “ Stiles responds, “Had a calm day, but did you saw the pictures from yesterday?”  
Peter smiles and looks at his phone, “The one you took while being drunk?”  
The boy smiles and blushes slightly, “I thought it would be nice to involve you. I had fun…”  
The older man watches the teen before grabbing inside his bag and brings out a packet.

“I have something for you.”, he simply says and gives it to Stiles.  
The teen thanks him and opens it up carefully, “Didn´t expect to get spoiled this year.”, Stiles confesses with a hint of sarcasm. He is excited about Peters present, he really hadn´t thought the man would give him one.  
When Stiles pushes the paper down he sees an old book with some marks on it.  
Peter explains, “These sigils protect the book from being read. Connect the book with you and it will be a diary and grimoire only you and everyone you allow to can read it.”

Stiles whispers a “Wow” while viewing the book. It is thick and looks rather new. He asks Peter where he got it from and the werewolf tells him that Erica helped him buy it.  
“It is quite difficult to make, it requests a lot of power and maybe even a ritual. Erica would have made it herself if it wasn´t a last-minute idea.”, Peter smiles softly while talking, he really hopes that Stiles likes the present. 

“How do I connect with it?”, Stiles asks. Peter opens the first page and Stiles sees a small letter,  
“Erica wrote it down.”, he responds.  
Stiles takes the letter in his hands and opens it, the boys’ eyes look over the introduction.  
“Sounds easy,”, he comments before closing it again, “Thank you, Peter, this is a really cool present.”  
Stiles is honest about it, the witch had told him that he needs to write down his progress and this book is perfect for it.

“It was the least I could do and you´ll need it, I think.”, Peter tries to brush off the compliment, he never was good at reserving honest one but is happy that Stiles likes it.  
Stiles stands up and puts the diary into a small chest, it was an old one he had found in the attic. In it is everything he needs and will need for his training with Erica. It has a rune on the top, which is for protection and Stiles thinks that it´s the perfect place for the diary, for now. 

-

The two decide to watch a movie downstairs after eating some food they had ordered. It wasn´t special, the ate without much talking and both cleaned up quick so they could start the movie. It is an older one Peter loves and Stiles had never seen before.  
Stiles doesn´t know how to sit on the sofa next to Peter, shortly after the start, he becomes very aware of it. Slowly an awkward vibe surrounds Stiles, he would like to be closer to the other man and he looks next to him to Peter. 

Peter sits relaxed and leans back, his eyes are on the screen. After a moment, Peters' eyes shift to Stiles and the older man looks the teen in the eyes,  
“Something wrong?”, he asks softly with a hint of curious playfulness. Stiles blushes slightly and shakes his head, he stutters something about feeling a bit cold to distract from the fact that Peter had caught him and the werewolf smiles faintly. 

Peter stretches out his arm and pulls Stiles to him until the boy lays against Peters' chest. Stiles can feel the body heat and the firm chest under his back. He tenses and Peter whispers in his ear,  
“It´s fine, pup.”, Peter has indeed noticed how the boy had the desire for touch and Peter wasn´t against providing that. When Stiles leans back and relaxes, Peters hand rests on Stiles' waist and stays there.  
Stiles is hypnotizing with Peters warm hand and can feel the sensation of it, he wishes that Peters hand would be under his shirt and not above… 

They stay like that for the rest of the movie, Stiles is weirdly happy the whole time he even nuzzles against Peters' chest towards the end. The werewolf’s chest rumbles softly at Stiles action, the wolf is happy that the pup is comfortable. Peter leans his head forwards so his face touches Stiles' head and closes his eyes. He lets Stiles scent wash over him and resonance within his instincts, he feels the pack bond in his whole body. 

When the movie ends, he unnoticeable and unconsciously kisses Stiles head before turning off the TV. Peter takes a look at the clock, “It´s almost 10 p.m., when does Noah come back?”, he asks.  
Stiles takes a deep breath and tries to recall the Sheriffs scheduled.  
“It´s a late shift…soooo…around one in the morning? A bit later though, he still has to drive home. Why?”  
Peter shifts a little bit and with him, Stiles, who lays on his chest still, “I think about staying until Noah comes back, don´t like the thought of you being alone. Especially on your birthday.”

Stiles awws at Peter and smiles at the older man, happiness spreads out inside Stiles and he feels light from it, “Thank you.”, the younger one responds in a whisper. Pete looks down and mirrors the smile,  
“You´re eighteen now. Any special plans?”  
Stiles shakes his head, “No, not really. I had my hardcore party already,”, he jokes, “But is it really ok for you to stay here? Even though, I am being totally boring right now?”

Peter laughs out loud, “Don´t worry, I learned to appreciate the boring things in life.”  
“I guess you did… wait…uhm… how old are you even?”, Stiles questions Peter. The older man has never hinted anything towards his age. Peter looks Stiles in the eyes and moves his face slightly towards the teen.  
“How old do you think I am?”, Peter counters. Stiles swallows hard and stutters out,  
“Uhm…maybe…40?”, he isn´t totally serious about the number but on the other hand, Peter looks kinda…old…  
The Hale man is taken back by that and put on a fake hurt face,  
“Pardon me, boy. Now THAT hurts…40…”, Peter mumbles, “I am 27, thank you very much.”

Stiles breaks a smile and nudges his hand against Peters' arm,  
“Didn´t mean it like that, grumpy wolf. But you do look older, dude.”  
Peter lifts an eyebrow at Stiles, “You would look older too if you had my life.”, the man responds and Stiles fells silent. NOW the mood has shifted and Stiles feels bad for his guess and whispers out an apology while looking down. 

Peter sighs softly and pulls Stiles into a hug, the boy yelps while being manhandled into Peters' chest but he doesn´t protest. The boy welcomes the warms and is relieved that Peter isn´t offended for real. Stiles shifts a bit to make himself more comfortable in the hug and lays his head against the shoulder, his nose against Peters' throat. The teen is a bit excited, laying like that against the older man. But Peter allows it, so Stiles wouldn´t question it.  
He falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it x make sure to leave a comment :D
> 
> Next update: 16th March


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: soft smut at the end, Stiles being a bit naughty. lol.

Peter looks out of the aeroplane, he is on his way to his workplace. For his luck, the most work can be done at home but from time to time, he must fly to other cities. He hates to go away from Beacon Hills, but not because he likes the town. No, it´s because of Stiles. The boy is more stable now, he can control his magic very good for the beginning, but Peter and his wolf still hate it.  
The man doesn´t want to leave Stiles, the youngest part of his small pack, behind. Call it protective instincts. 

Peter told Stiles that the boy can write him how often he wants and the teen takes advantage of the promised quite often. Not that Peter minds, he smiles every time Stiles sends him a silly picture, some video links or some texts about what he thinks at that moment. It is the last month of school for the boy and he is excited for a good reason, he will be living with the rest of the pack.  
Peters wolf is very happy about that, his pack will be living together and that is a feeling he never dared to hope to feel again. 

During his business trip, Peter texts a lot with Stiles, but also with Noah and Boyd. He asks them how Stiles is doing… a lot…  
Noah doesn´t seem to notice or at least he doesn´t mention it, but Boyd told him off once:  
“The boy is fine, Peter. Stop worrying, mama wolf.”  
Peter knows Vernon’s humour and does blush at that, not that he would admit it. But really, Peter doesn´t like being away from Stiles. He is the pup of the pack…right?

The werewolf misses Stiles the most when he goes to bed. It happened quite a lot that he and the pup would share a bed, it wasn´t very uncommon among werewolves.  
Peter is used to holding Stiles body, he became bigger during the past months, Peter can image Stiles warm naked skin under his fingers. He misses Stiles body next to him under the sheets.  
Peter tenses, no. He doesn´t miss his BODY…like, he doesn´t want to think about an underage boy…in his bed…

Well, Peters evil side of his mind reminds him, Stiles isn´t underage anymore. The man's eyes widen as he images Stiles, legal Stiles, next to him in the strange bed, scents mixing…  
NO, he is just a …boy… the pup…  
Peter thinks to himself that he JUST misses pack. He misses the feeling of his pack and their company and only that!  
The man shakes his head and thinks of Stiles' face… just pack…

-

During lunchtime, Stiles takes a picture of the school food (again) and sends it to Peter, Stiles hates the school food and will not miss it at all!  
“They want to kill me.”, he adds to the pic. Unwillingly, the boy starts eating and laughs at the next text message from Peter.

Peter: “I could kill a rabbit for you if you want it.”  
Stiles: “lol, maybe next time. Even though it would be better than what I am eating now!”

Stiles smiles and puts his phone away, some of his school friends walking towards the table and eating with him. Stiles doesn´t think that he will keep contact with them, maybe over social media but otherwise? All of them will leave Beacon Hills and he doesn´t even know where they will move to. He doesn´t care and doesn´t feel bad about not asking them either. 

The boy learned to cut the bonds with Beacon Hills because he will live with Erica soon, this way it will be easier to leave his hometown behind. His father is the only reason he kinda feels bad for leaving, but both of them knew that Stiles will leave someday, it’s normal.  
But the guilt for leaving his dad is not as big as the sadness and twist in his stomach when he sees someone of his old friends and especially Scott.  
They are in the same school still, of course. Everyone ignores each other and that is good, but Stiles' stomach drops every time they cross his view anyway.  
Stiles tries to distract himself from them by writing with Peter, it works. The boy really misses Peter he figures out, why did he have to leave in the first place? Stupid werewolf… 

-

Stiles LOVES the weekends when he can go to Erica. He drives on his own now and stays only for a day at a time, normally Saturday, so he has the other day for his dad.  
One thing he has learned made him laugh, it was when he told Erica about his side of the story from when the McCall Pack had destroyed the forest bear totem. Erica was so horrified with Lydia’s conclusion,  
“That is just so basic, “, she complained, “totems are for protection and are reflections of guardian spirits! If you would want to curse someone you use… dunno… make a wooden doll or something like that! But not a totem, god damn!”  
During her rant, Stiles laughed his ass off, Erica made the best facial expressions and he couldn´t help himself. 

Right now, Stiles drinks tea with Erica on the veranda. Boyd had sat with them before but went away for a run through the forest, when the other werewolf had stiped from his clothes Stiles had looked away, the boy wasn´t used to that kind of nudity. Erica had smiled at his embarrassed blush and gave her husband a kiss before he ran away. 

“What kind of a werewolf is Boyd?”, Stiles asks Erica after the wolf was out of view, “His eyes are violet, I have never heard of that.”  
Erica puts her cup away, “That´s because of our bond. It has a magical core. It makes my magic stronger and reinforces our pack bond,”, She begins to explain,” but it´s not just a normal bond. Such a magical bonding is for life. You could choose another bonding but it would never be as strong as ours is. You can do it too, Stiles. The person you would choose as your bonding partner should be a person you love because it is like a marriage between a magic user and a supernatural creature.”

“Wow… what…can you do with such a bond?”, Stiles asks further.  
“Your benefits would be that you have a bond with them, like a pack bond but stronger. They would be your anchor and an extra magical source of yours to use when your powers are at a limit. The other part, your bonding partner, would have the same effects, but it is slightly different for every supernatural species and person. A werewolf has a stronger pack bond, also called the mating bond, …oh, and he can share his wolf with me if I should need it! That is funny! But it can be dangerous…but I think I should tell you more when you have found such a partner for yourself.” 

Erica winks at Stiles and lets him sink in his thoughts, the first time she had heard of such a bond she could not wait for someone to share it with. Having Boyd as her husband and bonding partner is something she had never dreamed of to own.  
Even when Boyd is far away, he can sense her happiness she just feels and he mirrors her feelings. She notices him, touching her through the mating bond. She smiles and hears Vernon’s happy howl from the distance. 

Stiles hears the howls as well and his mind drifts to Peter. He knows that Peter is his anchor, but imagen Peter as a bonding partner? It seems too farfetched, too good to be true. He feels his magic flowing through his veins, it is very new to him, Stiles is almost overwhelmed by it still. It is like he swims in the sea, down under water, he can barely swim or breathing. His air tank is Peter, the older and smarter man (at least if it’s about the supernatural). The wolf had made mistakes on his own but has proven himself to be trustworthy and a good friend. Stiles knows the energy surrounding Peter, is it damaged, it is wild but social (in a weird Peter way), it makes Stiles feel safe and secured, just thinking of having a deeper spiritual connection with Peter… 

The boy sinks in his seat and lets his thoughts wander around the subject. He thinks about the bond or like Erica called it the mating bond for werewolves…wait…  
Mating? Stiles blushes, the word mating and Peter in his head is a dangerous combination. He knows that he has a crush on the older man and Peter may have “accidentally” been material on his jerking off sessions. But thinking about doing actual… things… with Peter while having such an intimidating spiritual bond with their energies. 

Stiles blushes hard and excuses him for the bathroom, he literally runs inside. Erica looks at him with an almost knowingly smirk, she remembers her reaction clearly.  
When Stiles closes the door of the bathroom he takes a deep breath. The image of Peter, most likely naked and doing...THINGS… it´s too much for his young body. His power tingles on his skin and increases the stirring between his legs, the energy seems to vibrate inside of him in the excitement of thought of a deeper connection with the familiar werewolf. Stiles thinks about Peters touch while they are together, the intertwined energy around them emit calming waves of on already soft bond between these two. 

The teen feels his dick filling with blood and can sense every second of its hardening. This is just hella awkward. He tries to calm down, thank god it´s just a semi…but a stubborn semi…  
He thinks about reasons why that could never happen.  
Stiles is too young, Peter would never want him in another way than now.  
Stiles is a boy, Peter had a wife!  
That´s it. He is too young and has the wrong gender, Peter doesn´t like him that way!  
He had a wife for god sake… 

Slowly, Stiles can breathe normally again and his problem is gone eventually. He sits down on the toilet seat and takes his head in his hands, trying to calm himself down from the excitement. Stiles takes another deep breath and feels that his hands are shaking a bit, this stupid crush is getting out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, almost done! 
> 
> I hope that this wasn´t too sexual. I think I may take on that level of smut now. I don´t know if I will increase it, but properly eventually. 
> 
> How did you like it? Please leave a COMMENT :)
> 
> Next Update: 23rd March


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the epilogue from this work. 
> 
> Don´t forget to subscribe to the Series to get a notification for the next work!
> 
> _The part written like this is the past! First Chapter from Erica and Boyd's side!_

Graduation goes by in a blur, everything happens fast. Stiles father managed to be there and Peter was not there, his work needed his attention still but right after the ceremony, Stiles calls the man later on.  
This evening, Stiles will grab his packed things and will drive off to her on the same day. It is difficult for Noah to let go of his son, the house will be quiet without his little whirlwind. For Noah’s “surprise”, Stiles had had a talk with the deputies to look after his old man and told him to get him out of the house from time to time. Of course, his son would worry about him as much as Noah worries about his son. 

“And you will come back every weekend, you promised me! It´s not that far away anyway…”, Noah demands from his son shyly. The older Stilinski tries to hide his feelings as good as possible, but it is Stiles, he could never hide from his son. Stiles smiles,  
“Of course, Daddio.”, he hugs him tightly.  
They agreed that Stiles would come visit his dad at least once in a week for dinner, he lives too close by to not take that opportunity. This way, the cut would be easier to get used to. 

When they apart, Noah pats Stiles back and tells him, “Now go off, son, before I change my mind and lock you up in your room.”  
Stiles laughs loudly and walks to his jeep before he sits inside Stiles waves for the last time. His dad can only watch him drive away with Stiles things in the back of the car.  
His little baby son is grown up now, this will be weird for Noah. 

When Stiles drives away from Beacon Hills, his home, his childhood, he feels strange. Beacon Hills has become a dark cloud, he only has noticed that because he had visited Erica and Boyd so often. The town is a pressure on his shoulder what lifts up when he crosses the city borders and drives on the highway. The world seems lighter, calmer. Not on edge like something would jump right at you any second. 

Stiles takes a deep breath, he leaves home and Beacon Hills to start a new life. He is so ready. 

-

Peter just ends the call from Stiles, “He´s done.”, he tells Boyd. The man looks up and smiles at Peter, “I always hated school, the life after it is much better. Good for the boy. You´re proud I sense.”  
Peter is proud, the boy has excellent grades and a bright future ahead. The Hale werewolf lifts another box and carries it to the bedroom.  
“You could live with us, Peter. You know that?”, Vernon tells Peter AGAIN. The other werewolf is happy that Peter moves closer to the den, but it´s still not the pack house. 

“Doba is just right for me, Vernon, it is close enough to Beacon County and only a short run from yours and it´s not like I live directly in the town. You can wake me up with Wolvie kisses anytime.”,  
Peter counters with a huge grin. Boyd throws something soft at him and they go to work again.  
The Hale man moved as well, he gives up the house in Beacon Hills for rent, a little more money for him.  
He had bought a nice little house on by the forest again, this time in Doba. The town how is near the Witches house. 

“It will be strange to have someone living upstairs again,”, Vernon begins while they work. Peter hums, it is a long time… Erica has a guest room on the second level in the cottage, they use it for apprentices as well.  
“but it´s good that it´s being used again. Even though I will miss the peace eventually.”  
Peter laughs at Boyd’s expression and the other werewolf smiles a bit too. 

Suddenly, Peter gets a text message.

Noah: “Stiles drives away, tell me when he arrives.”

Peter shows Boyd the text and he hums in acknowledgement. They agree to head back to the cottage again,  
“…but we should go for a run before the young pup arrives.”, Peter says. Vernon breaks a big grin and starts pulling off his shirt.  
“I thought you would never say that.”  
The man strip down and Peter opens the back door before both shifts into their wolf forms. 

The wolves look into each other’s eyes and huff before running outside, Peter can leave the door open, Doba is known for being peaceful and Erica had arranged wards anyway.  
So, the wolves run outside into the forest. Peter can feel the different energy than from Beacon Hills.  
The forest is much more alive and connected. 

Vernon howls and Peter joins him, he is relieved after he moves out of Beacon Hills. The town is a burden, he only came back for Stiles. Peter doesn´t know why but there is no other reason afterwards, he went back to bring Stiles to Erica. To bring the boy into his pack and under his protection. 

The werewolf feels a pull, not towards something in particular, but towards the future. Peter feels the time has to offer something massive for him (and Stiles) the only question is, is it something good?

_~ It ends with the beginning ~_

_Erica opens her eyes, something is happening. A feeling in her chest demands her attention, she sits up in her bed and looks beside her, her husband is sleeping calmly. They went back to bed early because they just came back from a job and were exhausted. Erica takes a deep breath and focuses, what is it? What does this feeling want to tell her?_

_She focuses on her breathing, in and out slowly, the witch relaxes her body and lets her mind connect with The Whole. She feels how the barriers of her being breaks and she becomes one with the universe. She feels light, free but this nagging feeling doesn´t leave her and guides her away. She flees with it willingly, she sees how the moon rises, the hours ticking by slowly and suddenly she sees the fire._

_Fire surrounding her but she doesn´t feel scared, she is relieved. Erica senses something thick tripping down her hand, she looks down and sees blood but it´s not hers. The witch looks up to the sky and sees starts, she feels like crying the sadness overcomes her, but it cut off violently.  
Erica hears screaming for her to stop, pleadings to show mercy. The witch can´t control the order of the visions but it´s repeating itself multiple times. Erica wants to wake up, she wants to come back to her body, the witch tries to get control over her mind again._

_In the end, she is pushed out of it while hearing a name over and over again. Erica sees her bedsheets in front of her but can only concentrate on this name.  
A warm hand strokes over her back while she is being held by someone, she smells the familiar scent of her husband and slowly, she sinks back into his body. _

_“It´s fine, dear. It´s ok,”, he soothes her and kisses her forehead, “What did you see, baby?”_  
Erica buries her head on his shoulder, “I saw him dying, Vernon. It´s happening soon, we need to prepare the ritual.” Vernon looked down at his wife, “Was it that violent?”, his voice is thin and worried while wiping away the tears on Erica’s face.  
Erica nods sadly, “Peter has a talent to attracted danger for sure…”  
Boyd and his wife get up quickly, Erica hurries to her cabin and brings out varieties of supplies outside. 

_Vernon runs towards the hidden basement of the cabin, in it are three big stone coffins and he opens the one on the left. Peters original body lays inside it, safe and unharmed. He picks him up very carefully and brings him outside, Erica had prepared a pentagram and the other supplies she will need to attract Peters soul to his original body and bind him in it. Boyd lays Peters body in the middle and caresses his cheek before standing back._

_“And now we wait until he dies.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is done.
> 
> _The part written like this is the past! First Chapter from Erica and Boyd's side!_
> 
> OMG, I can´t believe that I did it. I am fucking proud of this one and can´t wait for the next one. How did you like it?
> 
> The next update will be on Monday BUT not in this work!  
> ON MONDAY I WILL UPDATE THE NEXT PART so don´t forget to subscribe to the series or look into it on Monday. 
> 
> Wish you a lovely day x


End file.
